When a door closes
by Namiyo11
Summary: Lime, love, loss, drama, gore, romance, insanity, murder, magic, hurt feelings, executions, lust and confusion. Good things. The Jewel Quest is over after three long years, and the trouble begins. Part one of three. Alternate Universe.
1. The End of the beginning

When a door closes...

By Namiyo11

Chapter 1- The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All around her, Kagome saw battle as she and the rest of this unlikely group battled the cause of so much pain. So much blood and loss. Three years of blood, sweat and tears just to be ambushed!

'We could really use some help!' she thought desperately as she fired a sacred arrow. Naraku had lured them deep into the woods, and they thought they'd been fortunate to find a small woodcutter's hut for the night of the new moon. How wrong they were! It had only been luck that they'd managed to sense his presence while he waited to strike when they were weakest.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, her giant boomerang flying at the tangled mass that was Naraku. Tears slid down the tajiya's face as she fought, causing her poison mask to dimly gleam as they tracked through the blood and dirt that smeared her and the others. A crumpled form not far away was the cause of her agony. Her young brother would be Naraku's last victim, she swore it to herself as she wept and threw. Naraku had forced Kohaku to tear the shard that held him to life from his own back in front of her bare moments before, just another ploy, another means of toying with his enemies. His last act had been to give it to the monster before falling to the ground, never to rise again. She was the last of her people now, and she would make him pay.

Kirara's fangs and claws tore at his tentacles that wrapped around her, miasma boiling from the wounds to sting the lungs, blind the vision and draw the life from the great neko youkai. It's poison caused her to growl in pain, but she held on, grimly finishing her task. She must protect Sango, and Naraku had to die. Her vision blurred, and a fleeting image of another person, a priestess warrior with flashing eyes and a brave smile danced before her. Midoriko, her friend and ally. It had to end, the priestess had waited so long to rest, and the jewel that held her soul could not be allowed to remain befouled. Kirara would fight until her strength failed for that, she had promised to save her one day, and here, at last, she would fulfill her own private vow.

A swarm of Samiyusho shot around Miroku. How well Naraku knew his powers. The poisonous insects moved with him, keeping his Kazaana closed. If only he could open it! But, it was nearly too late for Miroku, the hole had expanded, and one more use would kill him. He, like his father and grandfather before him, would be sucked into his own cursed hand. If he could take Naraku with him, it would be worth it. But he would never survive long enough to ensure the beast was swallowed and his friends weren't with the demon insects involved. His staff swept out, blocking a seeking limb as another lashed out and struck the monk in the back almost playfully.

With a groan, he fell forward, seeing stars as a wet crack proclaimed something broken. Such was the confidence of Naraku, he wanted to enjoy this battle, let them live as long as possible. To wait until the new moon made them easier prey. Miroku saw another shoot towards him, and feebly tried lift his staff to try to block it. But his body was lying over it, and he realized with a certain detachment that he was not going to stop it in time as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" a cry and a blast of energy slashed the tentacle before it could impale the monk. "Miroku! Get up! Come on, lazy monk!" Inuyasha slashed with Tetsusaiga as he protected the man, jumping in front of the monk.

"DAMN IT!" the hanyou yelled, he was already hurt himself, and one look said they were being pushed back. There would be no retreat, they all knew it. Win or lose, this was their last stand. Kohaku was dead, Miroku soon would be, and the only shards not in Naraku's hands were two Kagome held in a bottle around her neck. Two that had once belonged to the mangy wolf. They were out of time, and options. The new moon was tonight, and the sun was beginning to set. Naraku was counting on that, he knew it! Not knowing what else he could do, Inuyasha kept fighting.Kagome fired another arrow from her dwindling supply, all they could manage was to contain Naraku because his power had grown so over time. The tainted shards scattered throughout his amorphous body were making her ill and making aiming difficult, a sick, draining feeling that weariness wasn't helping. She felt something move under her shirt, and yelped, seeing a thin glow through her uniform.

'My jewel shards! Why are they glowing?' she thought, trembling slightly as she reached for another arrow. A terrible feeling was washing over her, that they were doing exactly what Naraku wanted. There had to be something they were missing. At least Shippo was safe back with Kaede, the kit was too young for this, and by agreement, they had left him with the aged priestess. This time-they had somehow sensed this was going to be it.An arrow winged past her right ear. Kikyou looked coldly at Naraku as she drew back her own bow. The dead priestess had been following them, well out of range of their senses. She'd managed to tease Naraku out for them, and they were blowing it, the fools probably didn't even realize that she, Kikyou, had saved them from their own stupidity. Typical.

Her expression was contemptuous as she saw her copy jump. She was clearly unworthy to protect the sacred jewel. All Kikyou had left was her pride, her hate, and the need to end her half-life, and she treasured those feelings, holding on to them as a bulwark as proximity to Kagome made the stored souls within her tremble. The girl unwittingly attempted to regain the fragment of Kagome's soul that helped sustain her, and her eyes narrowed.

"You fail. Seek the jewel. Your shards know, fool! You are supposedly the protector, call it to you!" she ordered, ignoring Kagome's lack of training. Curse that fool of a sister of hers! Kaede had given this copy of her more respect than her own sister! She ought to have known this girl was not able to do what had to be done, or at least properly taught her so she would be a bit useful as a vessel for Kikyou's skills. But then Kaede was no match for Kikyou in spiritual power. No one was, to the undead's mind.

"K-Kikyou??" Kagome stuttered, shocked as she whipped her head around. Inuyasha was obscured behind Naraku's bulk, and her brown eyes were huge.

"We haven't time!" Kikyou didn't care what happened to the girl, only about her own purpose, and she reached out brutally with her own powers. The miko held power that was nearly equal to her own. Kikyou intended to use it, and far better and more effectively than Kagome could dream of. Kagome gasped and unconsciously fought back. The pair were suddenly surrounded by a soft glow.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, seeing Kikyou come over, reach out and grab Kagome's arm, seeing the girl pale and sway as the dead priestess attempted to control the miko. The fact that he didn't yell 'Kikyou' didn't even cross his mind.

"Give me your strength! You are incapable of doing this, but you can still be useful," Kikyou snarled as knowledge flowed into Kagome's mind when their powers began to mesh, the girl from the future's eyes glazed as the others and Naraku realized the battle was at its tipping point. The rest swung in to protect her as Naraku attempted to kill the pair.

Kagome knew what to do now, and more, what Kikyou planned. To take her and use her powers, discarding her when done. She realized with a sinking heart that Kikyou herself was irrevocably tainted. The pure priestess who had lived so upright and honorable a life was dead, and had been for fifty years. The husk that was left was a perfumed mask over rot, fueled by bitterness and hatred. Something she herself would have been the first to cleanse from the land. They had done her no favor by letting her...exist.

Her time as an undead had twisted her, warped her perspective, and would irrevocably taint the shards should she be the one to 'purify' them.

That which is corrupt cannot cleanse.

"NO!" she screamed, rejecting the dead woman's command, pushing her away physically with a purifying blast from her body, sending Kikyou sliding in a sprawl.

"I AM KAGOME!" she reached out with a hand to Naraku. The other reached for the bottle around her neck, yanking out the two shards and holding them in a fist as her bow clattered to the grass.

"You are dead," Naraku purred, and went after her. Kagome lifted her hands, and called. A sudden pop, and a black shard flew from Naraku's body to her hand. She closed it a moment, and it was purified. Another. And another. Another. Another. She transferred the purified shards to one hand as she called and caught. Her eyes blurred, this was costing her effort, the shards were steeped in darkness and were difficult to purify, especially after using so much power in her arrows. But she hung on, seeking strength blindly. Kikyou moaned as she felt Kagome begin to draw on her in the same way she'd planned to use the girl. She was being reabsorbed. Part of her, a tiny fragment of the priestess that was, welcomed it. The rest, that which was the Kikyou of now, tried to fight.

"Inu...yasha..." Kikyou whispered, playing her last card as she felt herself fade. She was starting to disintegrate and souls began to escape.

"Kikyou..." the hanyou was stricken, torn as he saw Kagome drawing the shards from Naraku, and Kikyou crumpled and moaning. Who did he protect...? A blast from Naraku made him react as he blocked with Tetsusaiga. He made his choice as he scented the wind.

"I'll save you!" he snarled. Naraku was beginning to panic. Just when everything was going perfectly, when the last shards had been delivered to him, this girl was drawing them out! He needed the jewel. The truth was, it was all that bound his body together now, most of the youkai he'd absorbed hadn't gone willingly. When only the youkai he'd pacted with had made up his body, he could control them without the jewel, releasing and calling them back at will. Now, the jewel was his only chance to keep his soul from being devoured from within, to completely tame the youkai that made up his body. He felt them stirring, eager and hungry as they attempted to assert themselves as the jewel came free.

A bloodcurdling scream was heard as Kagome caught the last shard. Several things happened at once.

Naraku began to shudder and writhe, his body boiling up and swelling.

Kikyou faded into dust, at rest at last as her fragment vanished into its rightful owner.

And instead of one mighty youkai, they suddenly had thousands on their hands. All the creatures, great and small, that had been joined together to form Naraku. They poured out in a great wave, flying in all directions after devouring the soul promised long ago by a thief in a cave. He wasn't coming back.

Kagome held the completed and restored Jewel and her legs gave way in exhaustion as she fell to her knees.

Miroku's Kazaana, unnoticed, closed and vanished, the generational curse lifted with Naraku's destruction.

In that crowded moment, Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha, the only ones left on their feet, tried to hold them off, and realized most of them were fleeing away. Incredulous, they did their best to kill them as youkai fled from them. Although they tried, only a fraction were slain. Naraku had exhausted them.

Most of them fled, but not all. It was only a small one. A small serpent youkai, only a few feel long. It saw a tasty mortal, and lashed out with fangs.

Inuyasha slew it, but not fast enough. Kagome was impaled on the fangs, the serpent reflexively injecting it's poison into the miko. She looked up at him dumbly and fell, eyes glazing.

"KAGOME!!"

(To be continued...)

Author's notes-Well! This is actually an old story, at least this first section. The first fanfiction I ever wrote. So you'll see some things that no longer match cannon. It's complete, as is part two, 'Another Opens'. The final section 'Always', isn't, but will be.

A note about the terms used and the characterizations that will be very notable in later chapters. I was introduced to Inuyasha with the English dubbed anime, and only started reading the manga. I like the Japanese terms more, even if in some cases I've stuck to the English as it seemed to work for me. I'm not using the relational suffixes because I'm not familiar enough with them to be certain of doing it correctly, as in -chan, -sama, and such.

I've tried to stay with the characterizations based on the English dub, it's what I'm familiar with, even though the manga is a bit different, at least to me as I read it. It's been three years though, so they've grown a bit. BTW, I don't hate Kikyou, I feel bad for her, she's a tragic character at heart. Shippo, on the other hand...grrrr. (apologies to any Shippo fans, I just don't like him) I hope it will entertain you as much as I enjoyed writing it. Many thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	2. The Wish

Chapter 2- The wish

Inuyasha and related characters still aren't mine. Really.

Recap: The last battle's won. Naraku's dead, as are Kohaku and Kikyou. Miroku is wounded, and Kagome as well. Are they going to die? What about the hordes of youkai let free? Read on!

"Don't you dare die on me!" Inuyasha yelled as he tore the head away from her and knelt, throwing his arms around her to support her. Her lips moved slightly, but it was clear Kagome didn't have long. She lifted her hand, and pressed something into the hanyou's hand where it clutched her. The jewel. Trying to smile, her eyes closed.

Guilt tore at Inuyasha. He had to keep her safe, but his youkai blood distracted him as he held her, it felt the reality of the jewel in his grasp. She had given it to him, and he knew she meant it as a final gift. He could become a full Youkai at last, without her interference. Without her. The human heart within him could not, would not accept that. Ignoring everything around him, he clutched the jewel in a blood soaked hand, it was hers and his intermingled, he could smell it, and without realizing it, made a wish as his eyes blurred with tears that stung his eyes. 'why couldn't it have been me? You can't die from a stupid snake!' he thought, grief ripping through him.

"Kagome... Stay. I don't care about how, just stay!" he choked, a white knuckled hand clutching the jewel. It glowed, as he, unwittingly, made his wish. A wish untainted by malice on a purified Jewel. It seemed to melt in his hands, slipping through his now clean fingers into Kagome. He gaped, as something seemed to drain him of strength.

"What have you done, Inuyasha?" Sango managed, leaning on her Hiraikotsu in exhaustion as she tried to make her way to Miroku, staring wide eyed at the jewel disappearing. Kirara mewed as she transformed into her smaller form, as surprised as the tajiya.

"Uh..." Inuyasha stared, as Kagome's wounds faded, her breathing deepened, and she seemed to...fall asleep?

"Inuyasha, help me! We've got to see to Miroku too and set up camp. We'll get them to Kaede in the morning," Sango said as she went for the monk, choking on her tears, hands shaking with exhaustion and reaction.

"Y-yeah, Sango," Inuyasha replied numbly. 'She's alive...that's all that matters,' he decided, wiping his face on his sleeve before the Tajiya could see his own tears. Too late, of course.

"Damned moonless night," he growled, it had to be his human emotions causing this as his youkai blood began to recede for the night.

The sun was going to set soon, and they were stuck here, with injured, surrounded by woods seething with youkai and Inuyasha about to lose his strength. With his wounds, he'd be unable to do anything once his strength became a mortal's. It would be up to Sango and Kirara to protect them tonight.

Inuyasha carried Kagome inside the entrance of the old hut, sniffing for youkai as he did so. His senses were beginning to fade and he swore. Setting her down gently, he hurried to fetch the others in as Sango wearily grabbed some wood to start a fire and their supplies. Miroku groaned as Inuyasha lifted him carefully, a good sign. She would bandage everyone up, then burn an herbal powder outside used to repel minor youkai tonight and keep watch. It was all she could do.

Fortunately, Inuyasha'd set Miroku down and was helping get Kagome's medical kit when he became human and promptly fell over with a gasp.

"Inuyasha! Here. Let me help you," Sango hurried over as fast as she could and looped his arm over her shoulder to support him as he tried to get up.

"Thanks, Sango. Ah!" Inuyasha hissed in pain as he got his feet under him and they made their way into the beat up hut. It was some cover at least. Sango got him inside and helped seat him next to the unconscious Kagome.

"Can you stay awake and watch them while I finish up?" she asked, eyes dark with worry.

"Of course! I don't sleep as a pathetic mortal," he replied with some of his old bravura.

"Of course not," Sango answered, with a look that said she wasn't buying it. But she headed out for the supplies anyway while the exhausted Kirara took a position outside. The neko was hurt, but still mobile enough to help.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, reaching out to stroke her hair while they were alone, well, with everyone out of it, anyways. His other hand clutched his side. He kept a watchful eye on Miroku, lying on the other side of the hut. The monk was breathing at least.

Sango, outside, heard hoofbeats and froze, lifting her Hiraikotsu.

"WHO COMES?" she challenged, a brave front would have to do right now.

"Help, child," Kaede called, Shippo behind the aged woman, her bow at the ready. Bursts of power not too far from her village had drawn her to investigate, and the kit had insisted on coming, knowing that Kagome and the others had to be involved.

"Is it true what I sensed? Is the jewel at last finished?" she asked as she reined in.

"Kaede! We need your help, Miroku's hurt, and Kagome-"

"Kagome's hurt? Where is she??" Shippo jumped off the horse and ran into the hut.

"Shippo, wait!" Sango called.

"Shippo!" Kaede called as well as she dismounted and grabbed her bag of herbs.

"Hold off, brat! Leave her be!" Inuyasha backhanded the fox when he tried to jump on the prone girl.

"OW! You're supposed to protect her, baka!" the kit yelled, tears in his eyes.

"I am!" he yelled back, as the women entered, Kaede's eyes wide at the sight of a black haired young man.

"Shouldn't you be helping instead of gawking? We all could bleed to death while you keep staring, you know," he barked in greeting, as yet another person learned his little secret.

"I see," was all Kaede said. She knew the hanyou would turn human once a month, she simply hadn't seen it before.

"Shippo, help get some water boiling. You should not bother Kagome now, child," Kaede told the kit firmly, in spite of his methods, Inuyasha was right, she'd need quiet if she was...injured? There was nothing visibly wrong, but something felt different.

"Help Miroku!" Sango asked her, taking her arm.

"Kagome's with me, old hag," Inuyasha said in agreement.

"As you say," Kaede began to attend to the monk, using Kagome's kit with her marvelous medicines along with her own. The times she'd worked with the young miko meant she was familiar with them.

"Some cracked ribs and shock, help me Sango," Kaede and the Tajiya got him bandaged, kneeling on either side of him, and suddenly the aged priestess turned a beet red. A masculine hand stroked her wide rear with practiced skill.

"He'll live, I'll wager," Kaede managed, as Sango smacked him.

"Pervert!!" she snapped, looking into opened eyes.

"S-Sango...? Uh!" he removed his hand from Kaede, and smiled with embarrassment."I'll take it as a compliment, hoshi. It's been awhile since a young man did that." She winked and smiled at him.

Miroku started considering that death might have been preferable to ever seeing Kaede look at him like that when Sango glared at him.

"Let's see to the others, he'll be fine," Sango growled as Miroku smiled at her impishly, exhausted but relieved to see her on her feet.

It didn't take long to bandage and tend to the rest, and soon, a pot of stew was cooking over the fire as Kaede knelt next to Kagome.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" she asked, extending her senses to examine the girl spiritually. Something was very different.

"I-I-" he started, face reddening slightly.

"Yes?" Kaede pressed, and between Sango and Inuyasha, the tale poured out under her prodding for detail.

"That's all that happened, old hag! I just wanted her to stay's all. Baka wench, we win and she tries to die on me!" Inuyasha finished. The Inu hanyou scowled to cover his worry. If she was better, she ought to be awake by now...right?

"Hm. The jewel heard it, Inuyasha, and it's blended with her somehow. Her aura's changed. Now, we must wait and see what nature it took healing her. She seems to be in trance now, I think she'll awake in the morning. I'll wait until she is up before I return home."

"It's safer to wait till morning in any case, Kaede, the woods are crawling with youkai," Sango said tiredly from her seat, bowl in hand. She hardly touched it, her grief was too fresh for food, having buried Kohaku to keep his remains safe had hurt, and her eyes were red. She'd take him home with the rest soon.

"That's why I must hurry back, child. They won't remain in the woods long, and the village will need me. There will be many youkai preying on humans for some time now. Even in death, Naraku's darkness will cover the lands."

"There will be much to do stopping them," the tajiya sighed. In honor, the only course was to help do what she did best, after Kohaku had been laid to rest with her family, she would help to exterminate the youkai. There was no choice. Most normal humans, untrained, would be easy prey.

"We'll take care of them," Inuyasha agreed absently as he covered a yawn, eyes only on Kagome. He felt completely wrung out. 'Damn, I'm tired. Wake up soon...' that was all he thought, before his eyes slid closed.

"So much for his not sleeping," Sango said quietly, setting herself to keep watch, tears blurring her eyes again as she saw the small mound outside.

"Indeed. Sango child, rest now, I will raise a barrier to protect us tonight," Kaede replied as she sought a place to sit.

"I'm-I'm not sure I could," Sango said honestly.

"You should try," Kaede urged, sleep would help the worn out Taijiya, as she saw Miroku had slipped off to sleep as well.

"Thank you, Kaede," Sango murmured, as Kirara came to her and cuddled up to comfort her. In spite of her words, Sango's eyes closed.

Author's notes-For those of you who've read it, thanks much, please stick around, there's more to come. You may have noticed Kaede has yet to say 'ye', it sounds odd to me, so she says 'you' in this story like a normal person. I know this isn't a fast story, I want to keep it moving, but not rushing along.-Namiyo'


	3. The Revelation

Chapter 3- The Revelation

All disclaimers are disclaimed.

Recap: Folks are mending, no one's dying, camp's been made, and Kaede's been felt up. Good times. : )

Dawn. Rosy gold sunlight poured over the distant mountains, pooling in the glades and burning off the last of the thin fog of night. Inuyasha stretched and gulped nervously as he realized he had fallen asleep.

'Damn. How tired was I?' he thought, feeling his strength grow as he transformed for another month, his senses returning to normal. Reaching out to check on Kagome, he froze. There was a youkai nearby, strong, and odd smelling. Almost familiar. He drew Tetsusaiga as his eyes opened to protect...Kagome...? She was gone.

"INUYASHA!!"

"KAGOME!" He bolted out of the hut.

The miko had had the strangest dream. First she was floating in a sea of fire, it burned her, made her want to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't move as she felt herself burning away. She saw flashes of images, of home, school, her life, but again and again, Inuyasha. Inuyasha...crying?

Until a beautiful woman appeared beside her, dressed as a warrior and a priestess, who took her hand and pulled her out of the fires onto a stone shaped like stairs leading upward. Her face was drawn with weariness, but she looked oddly radiant in spite of that.

"Thank you. Tell them all thank you," she murmured, smiling.

"I cannot restore you as you were, miko. Stories get overblown with time, and we have little of it left. You gave much to save me, too much to repair you now. I can only work with what is available. The heart is a combination of balanced forces, but you will have to learn to balance anew," Midoriko, Kagome somehow knew this was Mirdoriko, the soul of the jewel, as the woman touched her cheek and seemed to read her heart and mind. Kagome wanted to speak, but found she could not. Everything was already known to the ancient warrior priestess, and nothing could be said that hadn't already been shared, with cool fingers lightly touching her face.

"Such love...he loves you truly, you know. I was wise to draw him to me with you all, the spirits of the four souls made whole. I can grant this request, and a single boon of gratitude. When you are yourself fully again, the way will open to the place that birthed you and home again. Remember, and ready yourself," At that, Midoriko took her face in both hands, and seemed to press something inside, sending power into Kagome. There was a rushing sensation, and she found herself opening her eyes to pre-dawn light glowing through the door to the hut, feeling wonderful down to her toes, but needing to relieve herself. She rose, and carefully picked her way through the sleepers outside, blinking at Kaede and Shippo asleep.

'How did they get here?' Kagome thought, puzzled as she stepped outside. The dream was vivid in her mind, and she was deeply confused. She remembered...it had hurt, something had bitten her, and then...the dream. Was that really Midoriko? Unsure what was going on, she headed to the bushes, seeing Kirara faithfully on watch.

"Good morning, Kirara. You look well," Kagome greeted the delighted neko with a scruffle behind her ears as she passed her. Everyone would be tired, she'd fill the water bottles and stir up the fire when she was done.

Meanwhile, the sun rose. As Inuyasha awoke and smelled youkai...Kagome felt like she'd lost her mind.

A sudden wave of smell washed over her. Burning wood, blood, dried wood, thatch, the myriad scents of the woods and an odd series of musky scents made her head spin. She heard a bird fluttering, and instinctively tuned her ears, it was far away, off to the left.

OFF TO THE LEFT?

Every sense seemed to have sharpened almost painfully, she could make out individual leaves on a treetop across the clearing, she felt strong enough to break rocks with her bare hands, and her hands flew to her ears as the sounds of the woods intensified.

They weren't there.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!" Terrified for her, he bounded straight for the strange smell, shivering when he couldn't clearly define Kagome's scent.

Kagome smelled something strong and musky, and a bright, metallic scent, coming right for her, and threw up her hands, now clawed, in terror. She felt something stir.

Inuyasha blew through the brush to see...a hanyou in Kagome's clothes?? Her hair, her face hadn't changed, but two ebony dog ears now sat above her bangs, her eyes had lightened, and claws now graced her fingers. Her scent, once soft and light, soothing, had grown deeper, richer, intoxicating. She was magnificent.

It was rather unfortunate she also was showing every sign of going full youkai in fear as green stripes were faintly marking her cheeks and her eyes were tingeing with red.

"Kagome! It's me!!" he yelled, sheathing Tetsusaiga and diving on top of her.

"HEY!" Kagome yelped as he plowed into her, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You're safe! Kagome!" Inuyasha held her, eyes huge as nearness only wrapped her scent around him. His body reacted strongly to the presence of a female, one-kami help him, who was not far off her heat and untouched. It had been easy enough to shrug it off before, but now...

Kagome gasped under him, unsure what was going on, the impact, and the feeling of safety she'd always had with him saved her. His scent was strong, woodsy, with a sudden musk that sent shivers down her spine as it washed out everything else. She took a deep breath and stared at him in wonder, seeing him with youkai senses. Part of her wanted to sit him, the rest...what was she thinking?? Her youkai side was, without her knowing it, sizing him up, and finding him pleasing.

"I-Inuyasha...what?" she managed.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, she and Kirara were only steps behind, and they gaped. "What did you do, Inuyasha?" she asked in shock, saying the worst possible thing, yes. But it was all that came to mind.

"Get Kaede!" Inuyasha barked, letting Kagome go as her stripes faded and getting off her fast. He was shaking.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome pleaded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped, he automatically drew up, touchy as ever about his mixed blood.

"This!" she stared at her own hands, thrusting them out for inspection, and reached up with mounting horror, feeling her own ears. Kagome started to cry, only making him angrier. He growled softly, forgetting she'd hear it.

"Baka! OSUWARI!" she snapped, sending him down face first as Kaede arrived, having been slowed by sleep and age.

"Child, what is-Kagome," she breathed, staring at her.

"Come, let's have a look at you," the priestess took Kagome's arm, and led her back to the hut, where Miroku was trying to get up, still injured and sleepy.

"Kagome??" he stammered, eyes popping out as his spiritual powers confirmed what his eyes were telling him.

"Miroku, it's me, I-" Kagome began as Shippo pounced.

"Kagome, I-what did you do?" Shippo demanded of Inuyasha, looking horrified as he settled in her arms and glared at the hanyou.

"Brat! I didn't do anything, so shut it!" Inuyasha's blood ran cold as her own friends looked at her like a stranger. Memory was making his ears droop as Kaede fussed over her, while Miroku added his two cents when the woman came over to confer. Even without his Kazanna, the monk was skilled and knowledgeable in youkai and the jewel. He kept glancing at his right palm as they spoke though, even Kagome's plight wasn't enough to dampen his happiness at the end of his curse.

Inuyasha, however, kept replaying past events in his mind, and was starting to sweat.

'Filthy Hanyou! Ought to never have been born...Mama, what's wrong with him?...look at him...what is that?...it's unnatural...a monster...' what the hell had he done to her?? 'They'll reject her, I know it, I'll have to take her somewhere safe, no one's ever talking to her like that!' his heart beat faster as he kept a scowl on his face, but the mask of indifference was hard to keep. He wanted to shred the lot of them for what he was sure they were thinking.

"Calm down!" Kagome suddenly snapped at him, her nostrils flaring as his scent changed, she could hear his heart beat rapidly, and his breathing sped up. Shippo looked over in surprise and cuddled closer to Kagome as Inuyasha's fear was clear to his nose as well. She comforted the kit, and asked quietly, "well?"

She pretended she hadn't heard everything they'd said in whispers, and Inuyasha looked at her, his fear turning to frustration.

"You know what they said as well as I do!" he barked.

"Stop it!" she yelled back.

"It seems the jewel did this, Kagome. Somehow, it changed you into a hanyou. Your aura is very similar to Inuyasha's, and it's likely you have the same abilities, hearing, for example," Kaede noted pointedly, eyeing the distressed hanyou. His angry act wasn't fooling her.

"But it also means you may have the same problem he does keeping your youkai side in check. We think you need to see Totosai. He may be able to craft something like the Tetsusaiga for you. We don't know what transforming into a full youkai might do to you, you weren't born one, I don't know how exactly you became one," Miroku added as Sango helped him get comfortable. He tactfully acted as though she hadn't heard them, respecting Kagome's feelings. Treating her differently than before wouldn't help her adjust to this, as there was probably no way to reverse it. No one said it, but it was weighing on all of them.

"She changed. Outside, I had to tackle her," Inuyasha said slowly, looking, if possible, more worried, in other words, angrier.

"You did? Why was that, child?" Kaede asked.

"I was scared. I never...smelled so much before," Kagome temporized, not wanting to say it was Inuyasha that scared her, but her ears drooped and she avoided his gaze. He glared at her, inwardly cringing at what happened, and left, stomping out as she bit her lip, a shiver running down her spine as she felt her own fangs. She ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth and swallowed hard. It was so much at once!

"We should rest, and take Kagome to Totosai as soon as we can then," Sango decided, moving to Kagome to give her a hug. "It'll be ok, we're all together," she said kindly, as Kagome hugged her back with gratitude. Sango saw her friend in the now luminous golden brown eyes that looked back at her, and wasn't afraid. It was still Kagome.

"Thanks, Sango! I know, it'll be alright, I just need to find my bal..." she trailed off, eyes wide as she remembered.

"Kagome? Child, what is it?" Kaede asked.

"Well, last night," Kagome told them hesitantly about her dream, leaving out the part about Inuyasha. That was something she wasn't up to dealing with yet.

"It's possible, Midoriko was trapped in the jewel. Was the jewel, more precisely. It took a great deal of energy to purify the shards, correct?" Miroku waited for her to nod, "and the serpent was poisonous. You may have been too weakened to save as a mortal."

"But how did Kagome become an inu hanyou? That I don't understand," Sango admitted.

"Inuyasha made the wish, perhaps she was able to use him to power the magic. It would explain your appearance not changing last night, child. Like Inuyasha, you will probably become human on the night of the new moon," Kaede noted.

"But, if the dream was true, then the well's probably closed to me now," Kagome looked like she was going to cry again. It was a lot to take in.

"But she said when you were yourself the way would open. Perhaps that means it will open when you have your human night," Miroku guessed, trying to comfort her.

"One night a month?? I can't live there like this! I can't!!" Kagome looked panicked.

"Easy, child. One thing at a time. Rest, and then go to the sword-maker. You're a danger to yourself and everyone else right now, and you must take some time and work through this," the old priestess said soothingly, patting her shoulder before rising and stepping outside as Sango and Shippo comforted her.

"Inuyasha! I know you're here," Kaede said as she made her way to the tree nearest to where Kikyou fell and looked up with an internal sigh. It was just as well they were both out here, better the rest not hear this yet.

"So? Come to blame me like everyone else?" Inuyasha snapped, looking down at her through the leaves. He'd been gazing at the ground, lost in his own confused thoughts.

"No, Inuyasha. You seem to be doing a fine job of that yourself. But Kagome will need you more now than ever," Kaede answered. Her words brought him out of the tree fast, jumping down to face her.

"What do you mean, old hag?" he asked, intently staring at her. He flushed, she was right, damn her, but he tried to focus on what she said.

"She is hanyou now. You, more than anyone here, knows what that means. Youkai will despise her as will most humans, and she must learn how to use her new abilities. You must teach her and protect her."

"She'll never be in danger! What do you think I'd do, leave her?" Inuyasha asked, he knew she was right, but he went on the defensive, hurt Kaede would suggest he'd ever let something happen to her. The prospect of teaching Kagome was daunting though...as visions of 'Osuwari' danced in his head.

"Inuyasha, do not act the fool. You are the only one who can teach her before she endangers everyone," Kaede said sharply. 'You may love her, as she does you, but she must stand on her own or you will lose her,' she thought.

"Heed my words, Inuyasha. Soon we'll be holding service for the young boy and my sister," she warned him as she turned.

Kaede looked sadly at the patch of ground for a moment before she left. Inuyasha didn't seem to realize Kagome had put her sister Kikyou to rest. Kaede knew it as soon as she'd inspected the miko and tasted the currents of residual energy about. Power had been used in ways only Kikyou had known, but the aura was that of Kagome. She had to have done it. When he did...well, they would see.

After checking everyone over, and holding a simple burial for Kohaku and Kikyou, Kaede and Shippo, over his objections, headed back out. It had taken her claiming she needed 'protection' from the many youkai to get him to leave. In fact, no one wanted him around if Kagome became a full youkai, he was too young, too impressionable and dependent on the miko turned hanyou to see that if it happened. The old Priestess wished she could help them more, but her duty was very clear. She had an entire village dependent on her and they had to be protected.

Author's notes-First off, thank you very much for reading! If you have a comment, praise or constructive criticism, feel free to review.

Now, at this point, I knew I was having Kagome become a hanyou, yes, and I figured you readers did too. So I chose to use Inuyasha's eyes and her senses instead of just using an expository paragraph that boiled down to 'Look! Kagome with doggy ears! Like we didn't know that was coming.'

This was more of a 'clearing the decks' chapter, setting the stage for the rest, the drama really gets started next time, so bear with me!-Namiyo


	4. The Misscommunication

Chapter 4- The Miscommunication

Disclaimed.

Recap: The dead are buried, Kagome's a hanyou, and Miroku's now curse free and healing up nicely. What now?

"Ow," Miroku hissed as he rose unsteadily, leaning against the wall before making his way outside with his staff. He needed to meditate, so much had happened, he needed the centering and focus of his discipline to sort things out. The last few days on his back hadn't been a joy.

"Here," Sango said softly, coming over to help him.

"You should stay in bed, you must rest," she chided.

"Dear Sango, always concerned. But meditating will help me more right now...unless you'd care to keep me company as I rest?" he asked archly, a lecher as always.

"Pervert. Let's get you some fresh air," Sango snapped, a faint flush crossed her face. Miroku had asked her to marry him once Naraku was defeated, now that it was done, it was no longer just a hope for the future. The prospect was daunting.

The observant monk smiled at her as they steered outside.

"Sango..." he began.

"Meditate," she told him, helping him to sit in the sun. She needed some time, and after a hesitation, added, "we can talk later."

Scratching Kirara fondly as the neko jumped into her arms, she walked away to think, tucking herself out of his sight.

She watched covertly as the monk set his staff in front of him, folded his legs, and slipped into a meditative trance, his face serene in a way it rarely was. The difference never ceased to surprise her, on one hand, Miroku was a lecher, a cheat, and a 'scam artist', as Kagome so often called him, on the other...

He never asked for payment when he exorcized a true youkai. He'd helped the poor and the injured, faced dangers for others time and again, using his Kazaana to protect them, and had lived with the cursed hand from childhood without flinching.

A fine and courageous man, if on occasion a frail one. Was it any wonder he'd thrown himself into life so much when until he'd met them, he'd had little hope of survival? But...now that he was free, would he even want her now? He would have time to find someone else now, to live a life free of his horrible fate. It scared her, nothing in Sango's experience had prepared her for any of this, it wasn't like it would've been at home.

Her father would either have flattened Miroku or adopted him. He wasn't what she'd imagined as a future husband when she was small, that was sure. As a fully trained tajiya and the daughter of the headman, she'd had her pick of suitors in the village. According to her people's customs, if she'd wished, she would've wed, and her children been reared by less valuable women in the village while she served with her group. Her mother had done this, she remembered, until her death in battle meant her father reared them alone with help from the women. At home, her needs had been met and the only worries were the next job with her friends and family and the celebration after. Now...the village was in ruins and she was alone.

For a time, her new friends had served the same sort of purpose as her group. She'd slipped into the familiar role of being on the hunt, sharing the labor, dangers and the joys equally. They were her fighting group, but the reason for them being together was gone. Sango's choices seemed far bleaker now, there was no homecoming, only graves, and the life of a peasant woman with Miroku, staying in one place, raising children and tending a home attached to a temple. She knew he wanted to have a home and family one day. But, being a Tajiya was what she was.

Miroku yes, perhaps, but not that sort of life, the normal life. Kagome was the one person in the world she'd felt close enough to confide in nowadays with her troubles, and she...she wasn't even human anymore. That complicated things. Sango didn't think anything of it before, but in the last few days it had begun to weigh on her. Most men, men who hadn't been raised around them, would never accept a Tajiya bride, one with no dowry, who associated with youkai and hanyou by choice.

One who was not a virgin.

That had been ritually disposed of during the end of her training by one of her fellow slayers, it was too dangerous to be a maiden fighting youkai who could scent one out. There had been other times as well, with friends in her group. It was their way, a sharing of pleasure that left no dishonor among them, even if it wasn't moral by outsider's standards. How Kagome had stared when she told her! Sango was probably more experienced than the lecher himself, if not having had the chance in some time.

She would only share with an honorable male human, after all, not someone who's idea of a greeting was a request to breed! Inuyasha had known, of course, with that nose of his, but she knew he hadn't breathed a word of it. It was Miroku or nothing, he would understand about that, well, she hoped, but did she really want him? Or was she just afraid of being alone? If she wed him out of fear, would they become bitter and miserable? She needed more time...she had to explain things as well.

Miroku felt centered, relaxed, able to look at things dispassionately as he slipped out of trance, suppressing the pain in his side and back. Mushin had taught him well, the old drunk could swill all night, and be up and about the next day hangover free after a good meditation session. Sango had left, and his mind turned over what was going to happen.

First, Kagome. She'd become his friend, almost a younger sister to him, as well as an endless supply of 'osuwari' induced entertainment and future-produced snacks. Inuyasha's actions had changed far, far more than he knew. Almost overnight, the sometimes silly, kindly young miko had become a hanyou that would, in time, match Inuyasha in strength. He trusted that human heart of hers, but she needed training and guidance, badly. Totosai was her only hope. He'd accompany them gladly, he owed her, cared for her as family, and besides that...

He had to be there to stop Inuyasha.

Miroku was an expert in youkai, and he'd long known the hanyou worshipped Kagome as his own personal Goddess. She accepted and cared for him as is, more than once had protected him and in return won his steadfast adoration. His friend seemed happy enough bumbling in and out of intimacy, showing her his love with unflinching and literally painful devotion and pushing her away in fear when it seemed likely to lead to anything. From hints over the years, Miroku had inferred Inuyasha was not a virgin, but he wasn't sure. He did know the hanyou had been alone most of his life.

Now though, that was different, his Goddess was a potential mate of his own unique type. Youkai killed for mates, died for mates, and Kagome had long since showed she didn't think it was impossible to accept him. Far from it. No females of her caliber were available for the hanyou before, and Miroku wasn't sure what instinct and loneliness would drive him to do while Kagome couldn't defend herself fully. Before she could reject him easily or leave him when she'd no longer need his protection. It wasn't blatant enough yet for the women to note, besides, both Sango and Kagome were virgins and innocents. So he would protect his friends from themselves.

His selfish side whispered that it did give him an excuse to wait before dealing with Sango as well.

Sango...he loved her utterly. She was perfection, beautiful, strong, courageous, determined and honorable. Yes, he'd grabbed her ass and tried to seduce her, but he adored her. He'd asked her to wed him in the fleeting hope he'd be able to one day, and have a family. Now, well, now he was free to do so. So why didn't he feel like celebrating? He'd been freed of the Kazaana once before and he had gone home to pray at his father's grave when Kaguya had decided to try and stop time. He hated to admit it, but the life of an itinerant suited him, and he'd been eager to journey to solve the mystery. Now though, he had a betrothed.

He didn't have a lot to offer. What were they to do, wander the countryside fighting youkai? She deserved a home, fine children, and she likely wanted to remain close to her former village. Miroku liked people, good food, comforts while he traveled. Not living in ruins and spend his life gravetending! But, the only honorable course was to honor his promise and marry her. Sango would make an excellent wife, he was sure, he did love her and he always wanted a son. Lots of sons and daughters, not to mention lots of the thing you had to do to get them.

So why was the thought scaring the hell out of him? For a moment, he wished his own father were here to advise him. Although, to be honest, he wasn't sure what help he'd have been. Miroku's mother had left them, unable to deal with a husband with a cursed hand and an eye for pretty women. He'd been raised by Mushin after his father died, hardly an exemplar of behavior, and well...his own experience had been inadvertently summed up by Kagome when she'd been talking about a friend of hers in her own time. When she'd explained the phrase, he knew exactly what it was alright.

Pity dates.

Sure, he hit on women, he adored women and everything about them, but most of the ones who'd accepted had been youkai trying to kill him and old women! There'd been well...ok, so he'd only bedded a woman once. Could he help it if no woman of character would settle for him with his curse? One that all of his sons would have? No, they rightly chose to look for love elsewhere. In his heart, he wanted to love the woman he'd be with, even as desperation at the curse drove him to seek someone, anyone to share with, to leave something behind that was going to survive him. There had been no time for courting one, so he simply cut to the chase.

"Would you bear my child?"

Hope had made him ask Sango to be that woman, and to wait for him to be free. He had his beloved woman of character at last, but...was his her equal? Could he give up the life he preferred for her?

'She'd hunt me down...she doesn't deserve that in any case,' he reflected as the thought of running crossed his mind.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, she'd approached as he looked lost in thought, not a trance.

"Sango. Come, sit with me," he asked, patting the ground beside him.

"Miroku..." Sango began, smiling at him awkwardly as she sat. She looked diffident and a bit nervous.

"Yes, my dear?" he replied.

"I've been thinking. We're getting married. But, um," Sango tried. He deserved to know about her not being a...well.

He reached over to stroke her cheek with a smile, but paused at the but.

"Yes...? Tell me what troubles you," he asked.

"I think we should wait. Until Kagome is seen to anyway. Don't you?" she asked quickly, looking away. Coward. She was a coward, and it made her cheeks burn.

"Of course! You are right, my dearest. Our friends need us focused on the current crisis, and that has to take precedence. It is my duty as a monk to aid those in need, after all," he raised a hand in blessing as he spoke, thanking the gods for the reprieve. The concealed relief in his voice wasn't hidden enough, and it made her glare at him.

"You do still plan to wed me?" Sango asked sharply.

"I do indeed," Miroku said soothingly, one hand sliding around.

"PERVERT!"

smack

Revised Author's notes-Ok! Yes, Sango's not a virgin. Surprised? Miroku will be! To all of you who've been reading, my thanks again. Inuyasha and Kagome next up! Fair warning, this next chapter has a lime, (not necessarily great, but hey, this is my first story!) more violence and adult situations as well, all manner of good things promised by the rating. When it gets posted, check it out! You might like it. Thanks for Reading! Namiyo


	5. The Lessons

Chapter 5 The Lessons

Forgot to say it last time, but as I'm sure everyone knows, I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters, nor do I make money from same.

Recap: The dead are buried, much has been learned, misunderstandings and fears abound, and it's time for a trip in a day. Hopefully it isn't dragging too badly. This chapter takes place right around the last one.

Inuyasha's last few days had been odd to say the least. Late afternoon sun left dapples across him as he sat under a tree well away from the hut, watching Kagome obediently sniff for the trail he'd had Sango leave through the grass and rocks earlier. She knew what Sango smelled like, so this was a good way for her to practice how to distinguish a particular scent and follow it. Her face was intent as she was slowly working her way along on hands and knees, she had to learn this stuff, and she was doing her best, even if it was frustrating at times for both of them. Inuyasha admired her determination as she lost the trail when it crossed some flat stone, and found it again without asking for help, even if it meant she was getting more independent.

She was remarkable. Even everything that'd happened, she stood by him, loved and supported him, and he loved her with a near obsessive intensity in return. He was naive, dense on occasion, and stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. He'd known as soon as he'd seen the magnificent hanyou in the brush that the old, comfortable relationship they shared was over. Inu youkai had a need to guard, it was part of their blood, they needed something to protect or they were incomplete. Inuyasha was only half, but it was as strong in him as any full youkai, and for two centuries, he'd had no one to watch over. Thanks to her, he had an odd, extended family of his very own and an untouchable beloved who depended on him to defend her, and he relished it, content. He'd always pushed off thoughts of the future and enjoyed the present.

Until now.

Now, if all went well, she wouldn't need him to protect her. She'd be able to guard herself and could leave him if she chose. He was torn between his desire to see her safe, which meant trained, and his need to be at her side. Even if they loved each other, she couldn't marry a hanyou, so he'd carefully avoided courting her before, her family trusted her to his hands and he wouldn't let them down, even if it was from himself. That his 'protection' had included keeping any males away from her...was just part of his duty. But if she could defend herself, and no jewel as an excuse he'd have to part from her. Since he wouldn't, couldn't, leave her or dishonor her by merely taking her as a lover, there was only one solution, one he'd fantasized about for years without a hope of being able to.

He'd claim her as his.

There was nothing in the way, they were both hanyou now instead of a human and a youkai blood. Now, he could do as he'd long wished, and no one would object to a union between two of the same species, they'd probably be happy for them. He knew she loved him as much as he loved her, and he'd do everything in his power to make her happy. Sudden sneezes distracted him, and he looked up. As always for the last few days, he never thought that she might not know the rules of the game...

"How do you stand this?" Kagome wailed, eyes watering. She'd been doing pretty good so far with today's lesson, but she'd gotten a face full of pollen, starting a sneezing fit. It wasn't as easy as it looked, and she had new respect for Inuyasha's talents from times like this.

"You just do! It's not hard! Sango was here, where'd she go?" Inuyasha yelled back as he approached, he never had to think about this stuff, you learned, or you died. Comfort didn't add into it.

"What'll you do if you get lost? Sneeze till I hear you?" he sniped with a sneer, he couldn't have her giving up, his Kagome was a fighter, she just needed to be pushed in the right direction.

"Very funny! I never had hay fever until now!" she yelled back.

"Just smell around it!" he shouted, throwing his hands out in disgust. There wasn't any hay here, anyway, baka wench.

"All I smell is an unwashed hound!" she hollered back, glaring. They both had their ears forward and were radiating anger. He bared his teeth at the cheap shot as they fell into the old dance.

"It's not me," he snapped, adding with a sniff, "so it must be you, bitch!" He went too far, and knew it, too late. She'd promised not to say it when he was teaching her, but that wasn't going to save him now.

"OSUWARI!" she shouted, storming off for the top of the tree as he was flattened. Kagome took some deep breaths and held the trunk lightly as she knelt on the tree limb high above. She wasn't so angry she'd run off, she wasn't fifteen anymore, to run away and get into trouble. Not after what Sango had warned her about, what kept her working till she wanted to scream Osuwari or throw things, or both.

She was in danger. There were few female youkai of any sort, and it wasn't unknown to see mixed youkai types in offspring. If a male youkai seeking a mate found a hanyou, death was the most likely outcome. If not, they'd try to breed her, and without knowing how to fight or flee effectively, she'd be helpless. If she was backed into a corner by one, she'd go full youkai, and likely kill anyone nearby. Even a rescuer.

He finally caught sight of her after the spell released him, poised on a branch. She looked utterly delectable as she darted off to another in the massive tree when she saw him.

"Kagome!" he shouted, jumping to the chase. 'Shit, she's fast!' he thought. He jumped after her, finally cutting her off high in a treetop after she'd scooted about the tree.

"Damn it, wench! Slow down!" Inuyasha caught her arm as he jumped onto the branch she was perched in.

"Inuyasha! It's fine, let me go! I won't fall," Kagome said. She realized he'd been pushing her because he was worried, and almost apologized until he raged on.

"It's not fine! It's dangerous out here. Or did you forget these woods have youkai all over them? What were you thinking, bitch, I can't protect you if you osuwari me!" he snapped. She gasped, looking like she'd been slapped.

"You did it again?" Kagome asked very softly, her eyes hard as she looked very deliberately at the ground far below them before glaring at Inuyasha. The threat was very clear.

"Uh..."

"I may be a female dog, but you'll never call me that word again!!" she hissed.

"OSU-wnph!" he clapped a hand over her mouth and pushed her against the tree.

"STOP IT! You can't just keep doing that, damn it, stop biting me!" Inuyasha felt her teeth sinking into his hand as her eyes blazed. It felt like she was pulling away from him with her defiance.

"Mn mn," Kagome mumbled, refusal in every line of her. She gripped the trunk behind her for balance as she sank her teeth in and gave her head a shake for good measure. It served him right!

His breath caught as her scent washed over him, nostrils flaring, he removed his hand, she'd left teeth marks. Scared of losing her, he couldn't help himself. Leaning in, he took her chin in one hand and kissed her before she could do more than register he'd let go.

Lime Begins

Kagome's eyes widened, as his mouth was warm and hungry on hers. They'd kissed before, but those were gentle, diffident, nothing like this! She stiffened in surprise, even as he left her breathless. His tongue found entrance when she gasped, and it sent shockwaves through her as she returned the favor, relaxing into the kiss, one hand sliding up to curl around his neck , fingers tangling in his hair as she leaned against the tree.

Her seemingly swift submission thrilled the hanyou even as he was nervous about what they were going to do. Her knees nearly gave way as he, encouraged, dominated her, one knee pushing between hers, holding her pinned with his weight as he pressed against her. Pushing him off never crossed her mind as the man she'd loved for years finally touched her, her anger melting away. Inuyasha's mouth moved to her throat, growling as he began biting and roughly licking her soft skin, making her eyes close in pleasure as she moaned softly, one leg sliding up his thigh as her free hand toyed with his chest.

YES! She accepted him! His heart soared. His hands moved, one running roughly along her slim curves, the other bracing against the tree to keep them upright as he nibbled her neck and moved down, running his tongue along her collarbone before he went up the other side, leaving bite marks. The feel of her thrilled him and it was all he could do to keep them from falling over. No female had ever made him feel like this.

She felt him tremble against her, and shivered, not sure where this was going as she moaned softly, shyly and cautiously running her hands along his chest and back. He was what-? Making out with her? Ok, she decided dazedly, three years of her life spent jewel chasing meant this was her first time. She'd always wanted to, and she shyly returned his advances, making him bite her harder in reaction as he greedily explored her, pulling her shirt up to expose her breasts and caressing them with hand and mouth.

The feeling of fangs grazing her breasts sent warmth rushing through her as his hand roamed in new and exciting ways, and his growing erection pressed against her hip, making her eyes fly open and her spine stiffen in startlement as he unceremoniously shoved her skirt up to bunch around her waist. He moved back slightly as his shaking hand awkwardly ran over the top of her panties to the front. When he fumbled with the elastic waist of her bikini's, she looked at him and gulped, taking her hand away from his neck and catching his where it clasped the thin fabric, pushing him back slightly with the other. Er...wasn't he going to do some other things before they went there? At least, she'd assumed they would.

"uh..." she began, but was brought up short.

The intense amber gaze that met her questioning stare was primal in it's need and his ears twitched nervously, he was breathing raggedly and his face was flushed. This awkward, pushy boy wasn't the gentle, deft lover of her dreams. Sweet Kami, what was he-he didn't mean to-he did! Kagome was left speechless at the sheer gall as she realized he intended to have her without so much as asking her. There wasn't a lick of fear in Kagome, just shock and fury. Just seduce her out of the blue, without a moment of consideration! Inuyasha was extremely lucky she knew to her toes she was in no danger, he'd never try and force her, or her blood would've roused and he'd have had an enraged youkai on his hands.

Inuyasha paused when she didn't seem to be reacting quite as enthusiastically as she had in years of near nightly fantasizing about this moment. Kagome was supposed to be ripping his clothes off about now, right? She always had in his imagination. He knew it wasn't quite what he'd planned out all those times, but he wasn't going to let her run off and change her mind. When all she did was stare at him, he growled in annoyance and kissed her again, but that growl, that damned possessive attitude of his snapped her out of the daze she'd fallen in.

"What the-the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped, twisting away, and she smacked him as hard as she could.

With the strength of a hanyou.

Inuyasha, totally unprepared, had enough time to register he was falling before he hit the ground, breath knocked out of him, his cheek bruising and a lip split, staring up at her with flattened ears, hair full of leaves, and an expression so full of pained confusion she reached out impulsively with a hand from her branch even as she pulled her skirt down.

Inuyasha was stunned, embarrassed, and furious. She was rejecting him?? How could she? What had he done wrong? He honestly had no idea, she'd always trusted him before! He bitten her, she'd submitted, then she changes her mind?! What the fuck was she playing at? How else did you claim a woman?

"What the fuck do you think I was doing?" he yelled back, getting up painfully.

"I don't know, one minute you're yelling, the next you're all over me! Three years and not so much as a- a butt grab, now this! What were you thinking?" she demanded, face scarlet as she glared down.

"You submitted, don't play dumb!" He barked, waving a hand, totally at a loss. She could've just said no!

"I'm sure you didn't think we'd-we'd just up and, and-do it in a tree??" she sputtered, trailing off. Kagome stared at him in disbelief as he, red faced, crossed his arms, avoiding her eye, clearly humiliated. Her first thought was that he ought to be, the second was regret at how badly it'd gone wrong. What could possibly have started this? He-

'He...really thought I was ok with it,' Kagome thought, and was numb as she jumped down.

"Why?" she asked, too shocked to be angry anymore. Kagome was hoping he'd say it. Say he loved her, that he needed her, wanted her, something!

"Forget it! Let's go," he didn't want to be anywhere near her, but he couldn't leave her. Kagome felt much the same, when he decided to shove her away again. All they'd been through, and he couldn't even answer her?

"Wait! Inuyasha, I have to know-" she began to ask , she had to try, and his furious glare made her snap her lips shut as anger and embarrassment welled up.

"I said forget it! We're leaving here tomorrow!" he all but force marched her back to the hut in silence after that, and left her there without a word.

She stared after him, one hand brushing her lips and tears in her eyes as Miroku came up behind her. His eyes were suspicious as he watched the hanyou run off, discretely tucking the special ofuda he'd prepared back in his sleeve. The ones designed to bind Inuyasha at need. He was going to have to talk to him, the bites down Kagome's neck and her upset were a good indication that things had gone perilously close to too far as dark clouds scudded the sky, promising a shower as the sun set. He prayed it wasn't a bad omen as Kagome curled up and pretended to sleep in the hut, tears dampening her pillow as she lay there, rain pattering on the thatch.

Inuyasha didn't return to them that night. Instead, he sat in a tree where he could watch over her, and kept rubbing his eyes. Not all the wetness on his cheeks was from the shower. 'I've lost her...'


	6. The WeaponPart 1

Chapter 6- The Weapon-part 1

Checking...nope, I don't own Inuyasha or related characters.

Recap: My, my, Inuyasha's not exactly smooth, is he? Kagome's farther from him than ever, he's frustrated, and hurt feelings abound!

They didn't speak about the events in the woods, by unspoken agreement, it didn't happen. That night passed miserably, and the next day they readied to leave at dawn. To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha showed up when they were nearly done packing, and wordlessly crouched for her to climb on his back to travel. After seeing his carefully bland face, she'd jumped on. Miroku and Sango had exchanged uncomfortable looks, the original plan had been for Kagome to travel under her own power as training, but the tension between the two hanyou left them silent. After two draining days, with Inuyasha going full speed and barely wanting them to rest, they finally reached the swordmaker's workshop cavern with an air of collective relief.

"Totosai! Get out here, you lazy old fraud!" Inuyasha yelled, setting Kagome down.

"Hm? What? Who are you people?" the old youkai asked, peering at them as he tottered out, his gaze sharpening as he saw Kagome.

"What did he do?" Totosai jerked a thumb at Inuyasha. The hanyou went purple, and bellowed in outrage.

"Will people stop saying that!!"

"We need your help, master Totosai. Kagome desperately needs your talents to create something like the Tetsusaiga for her," Miroku asked respectfully.

"I can see that, she can't control the youkai," Totosai commented, coming over to peer at her, his mask of confused oldster slipping as he ran a sharp eye over her. They were all surprised at his accuracy.

"Ah, well, can you help?" Miroku asked.

"I don't make bows," he said absently, making Kagome blink.

"Anything you could do would help, Totosai, please?" Kagome asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"Hm...don't know...let's eat something, I'm hungry. You have food?" Totosai asked with eagerness.

"We don't have time for food, you old fraud! Help her, or I'll-" Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt, only to be whacked in the hand with Totosai's hammer with lightening speed.

"Ow!"

"Probably haven't been treating great Tetsusaiga right again!" Totosai barked. "Now...what...?" he mumbled, looking confused.After they ate, the old youkai feasting on most of it, and explaining what had happened, the old Smith took Kagome aside and measured her, mumbling to himself. Inuyasha realized the fraud was going to help, and went into watchful sulking mode outside as the others made camp.

"OW!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came running, to see her holding her mouth. A fang was in Totosai's hands along with a pair of pliers.

"Oh-ow!" he yelped, as Totosai reached over and yanked one of Inuyasha's fangs when he'd opened his mouth. "What'd you do that for??" He yelled.

"It'll grow back in a day or so, Kagome," Totosai said kindly, ignoring Inuyasha's scowl.

"You could've said something!" Inuyasha growled.

"Heh, what was that? Where am I? You two go on, out!" the smith said, waving them away and turning to work. Kagome took a scowling Inuyasha's arm and dragged him away to get some pain pills from her kit as the smith went to his supplies.

Damn. He didn't have part of what he'd need. The weapon was already in his mind's eye, something unlike anything he'd done before, but he lacked the right ingredient. His powers allowed him to know what disparate parts could become magical weapons, and nothing here was giving him that sense. None of what was on hand would do, even as he took a thin length of wood from a rack. The mighty youkai tree that the sheaths of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were made of had allowed him a small harvest long ago, he'd need to use this last piece...and something else.

Outside, as Totosai was rummaging to see if he'd missed it, the youkai blooded among them looked up as a scent crossed their noses, and Miroku lifted his staff a moment later when he sensed a powerful aura. Sango unlimbered her Hirakotsu and turned with them, she may not sense it yet, but her superb training let her react easily, Kirara transforming beside her.

"Who is that? I can smell someone's coming," Kagome asked.

"It's Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said harshly, drawing Tetsusaiga and it transformed in his hands as he stepped in front of Kagome. There was no telling what the bastard would do when he saw her now.

"Will he still honor the truce?" Sango asked, it had held for months while Naraku was brought down.

"I doubt we'll wonder long," Miroku commented, gripping his staff in preparation.

The powerful Inu Youkai was floating in, the two headed dragon behind him with Rin and Jaken astride. Rin waved as they touched down, but the two youkai she was with were silent. Jaken looked outraged, but that was normal, and wasn't any indicator of the intent of the powerful youkai he served.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, looking at him coolly.

"That's close enough!" his brother ordered, as Sango moved slightly to get a good shot.

"Hold your weapon, Tajiya. I am not here to fight," Sesshomaru might as well have been talking about the weather rather than the possibility of battle for all the concern he showed.

"What do you want here, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, stepping forward, eyes watchful.

"It is true," was all the answer he got as he approached Kagome, Inuyasha lifting Tetsusaiga in warning.

"Back off!" his younger brother snarled.

"Inuyasha, wait! What do you want?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sesshomaru and hid the fear she felt of the great youkai Lord. Or tried to. He hated hanyou and pretty much all humans, with the possible exception of Rin. But...

"If he wanted to fight, we'd be doing it already," she added perceptively, and Sesshomaru almost smiled. Impressive. He beckoned with his hand, and looked at his brother intently.

"Come." Without turning his head, he ordered, "make camp."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha barked, as Sesshomaru looked almost amused.

"That, like other things, is not always your choice, Inuyasha. You would rather we spoke here?" his lips moved in a slight smile of derision, looking at the marks on Kagome's neck that were still visible two days later.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha's teeth bared at the jab, Sesshomaru knew he'd tried to claim her! Kagome didn't know what it had meant, and he wasn't about to tell her how much he'd screwed up.

"I'll go," he snarled.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, sensing there were undercurrents she was missing. The hanyou whipped his head around to glare at her.

"Stay here, Kagome."

"Now," the Lord said, as Inuyasha nodded to the monk and Tajiya.

"We'll be here, Inuyasha," Sango said carefully, a promise to come running if he needed them. He nodded in acknowledgement with a face that said he wouldn't need it, and followed Sesshomaru as the others greeted Rin and Jaken set up camp.

The youkai walked some distance away silently, staring straight ahead. When they were well out of earshot and around a hillock, he sat on a rock and looked at his half brother impassively.

"Well? What is it you want?" Inuyasha snapped, seeing Sesshomaru didn't look ready to fight. Sesshomaru stood and looked at him thoughtfully, and he sniffed carefully, tasting his scent, as Inuyasha growled. He frowned slightly, and sat back down.

"Calm yourself," he ordered. "She rejected you. Why are you still traveling together?" he asked bluntly.

"It's none of your business what happens with her!" Inuyasha barked.

"It is when you dishonor this noble house by acting like a rutting beast," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"This noble house," the sarcasm in Inuyasha's voice could cut steel, "never wanted me in it. Since when have you ever given a damn what I do? What the fuck do you want?" he shot back, eyeing his brother suspiciously. Sesshomaru couldn't blame him, it was true, he hadn't cared before. He wouldn't now, if he had the choice. Their father hadn't left him with one, however. Damn him for it.

He'd acknowledged Inuyasha as his son when he'd appeared after the Sounga was sent to hell. It put obligation on Sesshomaru that he'd evaded before. He'd been able to claim that their father hadn't done so before he died, in spite of Tetsusaiga being his brother's inheritance. It meant Inuyasha was now legitimate and true born by the laws of their people. Not an outcast rejected as an unfit member of the House and Clan who'd had no standing or rights, that he owed nothing to save to kill him.

As head of the house, he had to take the responsibility for Inuyasha now...and for his own actions towards the hanyou, leaving him an outcast as a child. It burned like a lash, but it was so. The truce between them had come about because of it. But now, when he'd investigated rumors of a strange female hanyou with his party, the girl was very much his concern when he saw the marks.

With rights and legitimacy came responsibilities and obligations on all parties.

"You cannot take a mate without my approval, Inuyasha. You would not dishonor her, so it had to be a proposal. One you had no business offering," he ground out. The hanyou had a unique talent for making him furious, with his lack of respect for the ancient and mighty line that he descended from.

"Like you'd grant it. So what if two hanyou mate! We're beneath you, remember?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Do you believe so?" Sesshomaru inquired, interested. "Her family...what would they think? What did you plan to tell her afterwards, when she would be bound to you?"

"Damn you," Inuyasha said quietly after a moment.

"Hm. So, you did not think," he poked, seeing Inuyasha slide to about a hairsbreadth away from attacking. Sesshomaru watched in silence as Inuyasha got himself under some semblance of control. Impressive, he was learning, he admitted to himself. But that made him more dangerous. Something would have to be done, but he was surprised by the fact that he took no pleasure in the thought of bringing his brother to heel.

"You will stop this shit?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered firmly, resting his hand on one knee. "What do you offer her? You have no status, " his voice turned silky, "and you have no pack to protect her, unless you were to breed one. Is that why she was...changed?" He jumped away as Inuyasha dove at him, but did not respond with a return blow. The hanyou twisted and landed on his feet where his brother had been, claws ready.

"How dare you threaten her! I will protect her! It was an accident, she'll never suffer for it!"

"You think me an enemy? If I were, you would be dead, Inuyasha. If you think she does not suffer, you are blind," Sesshomaru informed him, rising to leave. He'd seen what he needed to, his business was now with the female. She was the key.

"Where do you think you're going? We aren't done yet!"

"We are, for now. Lady Kagome will never come to harm from my hand, Inuyasha. Can you say the same?" he asked, Sesshomaru's eyes thoughtful as the hanyou stared at him. The formal way he'd said that made Inuyasha pause, giving him time to move towards the others.

Inuyasha followed, more confused than ever. His half brother was adept at using any weapon.

Especially words.

In the meantime, Totosai sensed the remaining item he'd need for Kagome's weapon...and he gulped. The poor child. Why him? He'd lived a long, full life by avoiding these situations. Why did he need one of Sesshomaru's fangs? (To be Continued!)

Author's notes-This is part one, as much will be happening! However, as I have been late in updating, both chapters are up! Sorry about both the delay and the two-parter, had to be done. I adore Sesshomaru, but he's always had the lovely way of being cryptic. No worries, it gets covered next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!Namiyo'


	7. The WeaponPart 2

Chapter 7- The Weapon-Part 2

Recap: Totosai needs a difficult to obtain item to help Kagome, Inuyasha's tried to kill Sesshomaru without getting swatted in return, and the youkai Lord has something planned. Read on!

Inuyasha isn't mine, but the Hamayami is! That's an original one of a kind.

That night hadn't been pleasant. Sesshomaru's followers had stayed at their camp, across the way from the others. Inuyasha was on high alert, and had climbed a rock and glared for the entire evening until Kagome osuwari'd him when he refused to answer questions from everyone. Waiting till everyone was asleep or lost in the quiet of mid-watch, Totosai was scooping up his bag and sneaking out as a hand rested on his arm.

"Stop," Sesshomaru ordered calmly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Uh...eh..." Totosai began.

"Play your usual games or attempt to flee, Totosai, and I shall kill you," Sesshomaru informed him mildly.

"Must you be so rough?" the smith asked sadly.

"You will tell me about the hanyou woman and her commission," Sesshomaru ordered. The old youkai winced, and sighed.

"Very well, Sesshomaru. But you won't like it!" he snapped. It didn't take long to tell the Lord what he wanted, until he got to the issue of teeth.

"She requires one of my fangs? Interesting. Why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I-I don't know! I've never done anything like this! Inuyasha's and her own should suffice, but it won't. You know my powers. I don't know why, but it must be there," Totosai admitted. "It's for nothing, isn't it? And without it, she's doomed," he shook his head, sure Sesshomaru would never agree to help a hanyou.

"Perhaps. I will consider." Totosai's jaw dropped.

"What do you plan, Sesshomaru?" he asked, but the youkai was gone. Totosai set down his bag and wanted to weep for his sad fate. 'It's been a good life,' he thought mournfully.

The next morning, Kagome rose and helped Sango prepare breakfast, they ate quietly, chatting of unimportant things, then she went to wash up the tin cups and pots as Sango sorted the camp out. Just the usual routine.

"We must speak," Sesshomaru said behind her, making her jump. She spun to see the youkai Lord studying her, Jaken in the distance.

"Totosai cannot help you," he informed her, settling his empty sleeve casually.

"What!? He said he could. What are you playing at? You and Inuyasha-" she began.

"Why should he concern you? What is he to you?" Sesshomaru asked. He had to know.

"He-he's...important to me! That's all you need to know. Why can't Totosai help? Did you say something to him?" Kagome said, involuntarily baring her fangs.

"So you do love him. Yet you did not accept him when he wished to make you his mate-or wife, you would say." The words made her gasp and her hand went to her neck. Was it that obvious? She blushed, and looked up as she slowly realized he didn't mean a roll in the hay.

"You mean...like marriage? He wanted to make me his-mate?"

"Indeed. Walk with me," he ordered coldly. Kagome shivered but did as he asked, walking quietly beside him. She put off thinking about what he'd claimed for the moment, she needed her wits about her now. If he was right, she knew she'd be unable to focus on anything else.

"Your fate lies in my hand. Totosai requires my assistance to help you. I can grant that request. But I require something in return. Can you honor my terms?" he asked suddenly, his cool, predatory manner was something she'd seen often, but bargaining with him...what help could it be?

"Your help? Totosai-he needs one of your fangs, doesn't he?" Kagome guessed, her jaw still held a faint ache from the one removed from her mouth, and she was willing to bet that was it. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, watching her closely. She shivered again, but didn't doubt it.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly.

"You will pledge yourself to me, and will become a member of my pack," Sesshomaru informed her.

"WHAT? You're joking! I can't-"

"You will, or one day, you will lose control and they will die, or you shall at their hands," he said flatly.

"I...why?" she tried, desperately trying to remember from history class what that meant. It didn't sound like feudal fealty. Part of his pack? Like...adoption?

"That is my price, Kagome. It is not negotiable. I will have your answer," Sesshomaru answered. He wasn't going to waste time.

"I can't fight Inuyasha, I'll die first!" Kagome said, fear gripping her.

"My conflict with him will end with this. You have my word."

Could she believe him? Why would it end...she rubbed her neck, and looked up at the tall youkai, eyes wide in realization.

"You want Inuyasha! Not me. If I do this, and we-he'll be your family as well, won't he?" she demanded.

"Not precisely. But he will be a member of the Clan in truth if you accept him as mate. I will be able to fulfill my duty to him in this way, and expunge his crime against you. Your answer!" he snapped. Kagome rocked back on her heels.

She tried to think, Sesshomaru had given his word that he would not fight with Inuyasha anymore. But he hated his brother for being the cause of his father's death and for his human half. He had a duty to him now? What sort? It didn't sound like Sesshomaru, but he was addicted to his lineage and-ahhhhh. Honor. Her marks. Her change. Inuyasha had wished on the jewel! He was responsible for her as Inuyasha's brother! Could he finally be trying to mend things? Was this his way of adopting Inuyasha into the family that had denied him? What choice did she have? He was starting to turn away.

"If it doesn't harm Inuyasha or my friends. I-I'll do whatever you ask," Kagome replied tremulously. She knew she didn't have a chance otherwise, and she wanted to live. Deep down, Kagome wanted to live.

"You dare set terms? Impressive." She looked at him as he turned, and realized he looked...pleased?

"That's the deal," Kagome managed.

"Jaken. Witness," he said, as the little youkai bustled forward.

"You are more fortunate than you deserve, the great Lord Sesshomaru granting you the boon of a place in his-" he began.

"Silently."

"Y-yes, my Lord," the youkai gripped his staff nervously.

"This is the Inu youkai way. Kneel and bare your throat to me," he ordered.

She knelt in the thin grass uncertainly, looking up as Jaken scuttled up and pushed her hair back to show her neck, his hands warm and almost slick, inhuman, and she nearly fled.

"Do you, Kagome, hanyou of the family..."

"Higurashi," she said softly.

"Higurashi, offer yourself to my pack and my clan, to serve both for the rest of your days?"

"I do," as she spoke, she understood, Inuyasha could never do this. He could never show throat to Sesshomaru in submission to him as a superior. The Lord knew that. Though she didn't know it, he'd realized it yesterday when he'd tested Inuyasha and himself. His own mixed feelings and his brother's would never allow a true reconciliation anytime soon, but this would allow them to settle it at last.

So, she would do it for Inuyasha. Kagome told herself it was worth it if she could give him a place to belong. She'd seen the longing in his eyes when he'd been with her family. Inu youkai needed to belong, to be with someone. The instinct was in her as well now, she felt it with her friends, when she thought of her family beyond the well.

Sesshomaru suddenly gripped her throat and drove the thoughts away. She tried not to flinch and succeeded well enough though it was hard to breathe. Kagome felt helpless, he could crush her windpipe or drive his poison into her throat before she could pull away.

"I find you worthy of a place in my pack, my clan. Let it be known, you are of the clan Inu, Daughter of the House of Inutaisho, packmate and sister of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Inu youkai and the Western Lands," Sesshomaru looked intently at her as he spoke the ritual words.

She heard Jaken gasp, and didn't know why.

"I hold your life, and will use you wisely, long may you run with our pack," he released her and held out his hand. Jaken handed him a pendant.

"In token of this, you wear our mark," he lifted the chain, and managed to place it over her head one handed. It was a silver crescent moon on a chain, the workmanship exquisite. A delicate relief of a running Inu pack was barely visible, the pendant heavy for it's size. The crescent moon, symbol of the house of the great dog demon. When he touched it, it glowed as did the crescent on his forehead, completing the bond.

"Rise, Lady Kagome," he said, offering his hand. She took it, overcome by a sudden feeling of belonging. Sesshomaru felt it as well, she was of his clan and pack by the ritual, there was a bond between them now. It was...less unpleasant than he had expected.

"Yes...my Lord," she didn't plan to say it, but it felt oddly right as she rose.

"You will call me Sesshomaru. Nothing will change as far as my brother is concerned. You will not allow him to see that until it is time," he reached into his mouth, and yanked without a blink and dropped a fang into her hand.

"Give this to Totosai. We will leave here soon and you will remain with him," she knew who he meant.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Kagome agreed, looking nervous. There was no going back now, and she slipped the pendant under her shirt as she spoke.

"Do not be alarmed. You are my kinswoman now, under my protection," Sesshomaru looked impassive and austere, but she realized that in a weird way...he was amused as he began to leave. She didn't know it but it was the pack bond, they'd understand each other's body language and emotions more clearly now. But Kagome also realized-there was something more going on here than just Inuyasha. It wasn't threatening, but Sesshomaru had plans for her, she knew it, and she worried. What if...

"My Lord?" Kagome asked. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I...well, won't we have to ask permission? That is if we, well," she began, beet red.

"He is my half brother." Giving her a look saying 'why else would I do this?'

"I still wanted to ask," Kagome replied, steeling herself.

Sesshomaru nodded, and a slight smile crossed his face. "It is given. I see I was correct in my decision thus far. Do not make me regret it," he warned, and left, Jaken in tow.

Kagome pocketed the fang, and washed before she returned. It wouldn't do for her to smell of him. When she got back, she found out Sesshomaru had already left.

After delivering the fang, and his agreeing to not telling the others about it, it took Totosai three days to finish his piece. In those days, Kagome worked herself ragged to learn her abilities with the help of her friends, and she was making progress. The more she learned, the more Inuyasha scowled. Miroku and Sango seemed to be using her as an excuse for something, but with no real pools or streams near the empty, dry lands Totosai dwelt in, there was little chance to pry during a proper bath.

The fourth morning, and the old youkai finally called, "Kagome! Come here." Totosai was finished, and he held something in worn fabric, beaming proudly. He drew himself up and expected their praise.

"You're finished, master Totosai? Oh, let me see!" Kagome was excited as everyone came crowding in to look.

"I am! Behold!" he unwrapped the item, and there was silence.

"Er...is it a bow?" Sango asked.

"I think so," Inuyasha commented.

It looked like someone had taken a bow, beaten it savagely, dumped hot metal over it, tried to wipe it off while drunk, then strung it.

"It's...very nice," Kagome managed with a bright smile.

"NICE? This is the Hamayami! Perhaps the one of the most fearful weapons ever to be created! It rivals the great Swords of the Fang in power! And you say it's nice," Totosai looked disgusted.

"Hama yami? But those are bows used to drive away evil spirits," Miroku commented, tapping his chin.

"Bah! Those are toys," Totosai grumbled, thrusting it into Kagome's hand. When she took it, she nearly dropped it as it suddenly pulsed. There was power here, even if she lost her miko gifts when she changed, she could feel-something from the odd bow. It belonged to her, and she suddenly felt more focused, more centered.

"Now go away! I've no more time to waste on ingrates!" Totosai ordered over his shoulder as he dismissed them, muttering about no one understanding his work.

"Master Totosai-what does it do?" Miroku called, to be met by silence.

"We're done here, I guess," Inuyasha grumbled. "That old fraud won't help."

"I suppose not. Where to now?" Miroku asked with a sigh.

"Kaede's. We should check on the village. A lot of youkai were headed that way, and Shippo will be missing us," Kagome suggested, and it was agreed.

They packed up camp, and left before noon. Kagome didn't ride with Inuyasha, she ran alongside him as Sango and Miroku rode Kirara, the Hamayami settled over her shoulder. She kept losing herself in her own thoughts as the pendant bounced against her heart. What had she done? What had she bought with her submission? What did the bow do?

What would Inuyasha do when he found out?

Author's notes-Ahhh, my baby bow is in the story at last. I love the Hamayami, it was a delight to make and work out how it would function and why. Also a lot of research. You'll get to see it in action soon enough, promise! Interesting twist, I hope. Hama Yami is a real Japanese term for a bow used to drive away evil spirits. I wanted to use something real and that fit the weapon, rather than something cobbled together. All the loose ends will begin to be tied together next chapter, I promise. Or all hell breaks loose, if you will. :) Again, my thanks for reading.-Namiyo


	8. The Talks

Chapter 8- The Talks

Recap: Kagome's new bow is supposedly powerful, but it cost her dearly, as she has sworn herself to Sesshomaru's pack. She knows the truth behind Inuyasha's recent actions and has begun to use her new powers...what now?

No, I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm certain you know that.

Evening came and they had reached the edge of civilized lands, but no villages were nearby. Inuyasha located a clearing near a hot spring that would do for the night and they began to set up camp. It didn't take long, they were all seasoned travelers, and soon a fire was built and the sleeping bags Kagome had brought them long ago were set up.

"Well, I need a bath! Sango?" Kagome asked, grabbing her battered yellow backpack.

"Good idea, those streams weren't much use," she agreed, rising to join her friend.

"Could I perhaps assist you ladies-"

"Pervert!" Sango snapped as the pair left. Miroku grinned at her retreating back.

"Don't take too long! I'm hungry," Inuyasha barked after them as he settled by the fire to stare into it. The monk waited until the women were out of earshot, and looked serious as he studied his friend. When he wasn't spying on the women, they often talked while they waited for them, and it was usually interesting. He'd come to value the hanyou's opinions on certain things, not to mention most monks would never get the chance to talk to any youkai like this.

"We need to talk, Inuyasha. I'd like to help with what's troubling you," he said gravely.

Not too far away, Sango stripped and jumped into the spring with a sigh.

"Hot water! Ahhh," she stretched her arms and dunked her head.

"Yeah," Kagome tried to casually follow her lead, and take off the moon pendant with her shirt to conceal it from her friend. It didn't budge. 'I can't take it off??' She thought, shocked. The hanyouyanked hard, pulling and twisting.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked, getting out as Kagome seemingly fought with her own clothes.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!"

"No, it's not. Are you stuck on something?" Sango reached over to help her, wondering if she'd gotten tangled somehow.

"No!" Too late. The pendant caught her eye and Sango grabbed it in her hand, gaping.

"This is a youkai mark pendant! Kagome, where did you get this?! That's-that's Sessh-mnph!" Sango's voice rose until Kagome clapped a clawed hand over her mouth.

"You can't tell them! You have to promise, Sango! Please!" Kagome pleaded in a hiss.

Sesshomaru hadn't said she couldn't tell other people, just not Inuyasha yet. Perhaps it just as well, she needed advice! Sango hesitated and nodded slowly, one of Kagome's hands still over her mouth. Kagome let her go and finished stripping, getting into the water herself.

"Tell me everything, Kagome!" the tajiya demanded, eyes wide and tone worried.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong with you and Miroku!" Kagome replied, she was worried about them.

"A-alright," Sango sighed. "Who first?"

"What do mean, monk? There's nothing wrong!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh? And I suppose you didn't bite her on the neck in a mating ritual. Finally," Miroku had the pleasure of watching the hanyou twitch.

"Does everybody know? What's wrong with you people? Stay out of it! Or is a little privacy too much to ask?" he snapped at the monk.

"When you're friends with people trained in the ways of youkai, you should expect these things to be noticed," the monk chided, not unkindly. "I personally expect to officiate at the wedding, since it took you two long enough."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked.

"What? You want Kaede instead? I'm hurt. Or did you plan on only a youkai ceremony?"

"No, wait...you said you expected us to get together before! Miroku, until three weeks ago, she was a mortal!"

"And? Where did you come from?" Miroku asked easily, getting a confused look.

"That's different!"

"How?" Miroku studied the hanyou intently.

"I'm not my father. I would never put Kagome through that kind of life," Inuyasha looked down at the ground, clutching the Tetsusaiga where it rested against his chest.

"Hm. Too noble for your own good, my friend. I'd have snapped her up as soon as she ripened."

"Oh? Like Sango? You sure haven't gotten far there in three years," Inuyasha said dryly, looking up.

"Hey! She agreed to m-marry me," Miroku replied, looking faintly panicked as he said 'marry'.

"Uh huh. Run, and she'll hunt you down," Inuyasha said.

"I know," the monk sighed.

"Heh, might as well spill whatever's bothering you before you keel over. Not that I care," Inuyasha said, leaning back on his hands with a fine show of unconcern.

"Ah...of course not. Perhaps confession is good for the soul. Here's the problem," he started to talk.

"Why did you ever agree, Kagome? You can't undo a pack oath!" Sango said, stunned as Kagome, unable to look at her, confessed everything. The tree incident, Sesshomaru's demand, and her oath.

"I didn't have a choice, Sango. I've already almost turned once, and...I couldn't put you all in danger."

"Maybe we could've done something else! The oath's for life, if he wants you to do something you have to do it! Oh, Kagome," Sango looked so upset Kagome apologized at once.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've gotten advice before I said yes, but when Inuyasha tried to sleep with me, and then Totosai...I guess I screwed up," she sighed.

"You have to tell Inuyasha. He loves you, he can help! Even if he was a baka for not explaining."

"No! I...I can't," Kagome told her sadly.

"Why-he ordered you not to, didn't he," it wasn't a question. "That sneaky-oh! That's what he wants. I'd bet on it," Sango suddenly said.

"What? Why did he do that, you think?" Kagome leaned forward in interest.

"Sesshomaru's a pack leader, right? I think...he wants Inuyasha under his control, so he can't ever challenge him. If he claims you and mates to you now, he's allied to Sesshomaru and beholden to him for permitting him to have a female of his pack. You and Inuyasha could never form your own pack and threaten his, your bond would keep you from it. He could even annul your mating if he wished to. Father told me so once," Sango said with concern. This was no casual alliance she'd entered into!

"No. He wouldn't do that," Kagome shook her head decisively.

"How can you be sure?" Sango asked, and Kagome met her gaze without flinching.

"He wouldn't part us. I know it. He wants Inuyasha with him, yes. I think it has to do with the truce. Naraku's gone, and he doesn't want to fight anymore. He could never join our pack or clan any other way, you know he wouldn't ever show proper throat to Sesshomaru," Kagome argued, not even noticing the self-identification as a packmate and clanswoman, but Sango did. Also that she had automatically said 'proper throat'.

'Already? The packbond is as strong as father said...' Sango thought in concern.

"I hope you're right about his intentions. At least it would be good for them to stop fighting. If it can't be undone, we'll have to make the most of it. The bond works both ways, Kagome. He is responsible for you, and you have to help him, but you have us too," she noted. Kagome shook her head in refusal.

"It doesn't obligate you!"

"We're your friends. We stick together," Sango said without hesitation.

"Thanks, Sango. I'm dreading when Inuyasha finds out about this...and Kikyou."

"Kikyou?" Sango looked confused.

"You gotta tell her, monk. What are you going to do, pretend everything's fine? You'll hate each other after awhile, I even know that!" Inuyasha said bluntly.

"True. But how? She has her heart set on living in the village," Miroku said sadly.

"She can visit. Besides, the land is crawling with youkai now that Naraku's gone. You should've seen her jump right into saying she'd take them down. Maybe she ain't ready to retire yet," the hanyou said thoughtfully.

"She did? When was this?"

"When you were out of it with your injuries. We've just been lucky so far we haven't been attacked," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Huh. She never said anything," Miroku commented.

"Might take years, taking out the dangerous ones," he continued as the monk considered.

"Years?" Seeing the monk perk up, Inuyasha tossed a pebble at him.

"You're telling her before then you don't want to settle down! 'Course, you'll have to stop grabbing asses too," he ordered.

"I know." Miroku sighed mournfully.

"You laid her to rest? Kagome, I-"

"Yeah. He loved her, Sango, but she-she wasn't there anymore. She died fifty years ago. What was left should've been killed long ago, even she knew it at the end. But he'll never forgive me."

"It sounds like you had no choice! She was going to use you, I'm no priestess, but it doesn't sound like she meant for anything to be left of you. If he can't understand that, he shouldn't be your mate, husband or anything else!" Sango said hotly, gesturing for emphasis.

"Speaking of...what about Miroku? All we've done is talk about me," Kagome asked. The woman's face fell at the question.

"Oh, Kagome, what am I going to say?"

"You haven't told him your...not, um," Kagome blushed.

"No. I couldn't. I tried though! I know I have to, he has the right to know and he will anyway as soon as we...well, you know. Besides, even if he overlooks it, I don't want to be stuck in a hut somewhere. I can't live like that, I am the last tajiya, it can't end like that!" Sango said bleakly as her head tilted back against the rocks.

"It doesn't have to! Sango, maybe you and he can work something out. Like...a career woman back in my time. Lots of women there work and have families, and were with guys before they married," Kagome offered, adding staunchly, "and if he's stuck on some idea like you have to be a virgin...he doesn't deserve you either!" Sango had to grin at that, bolstered by her friend's support as she passed her a towel.

"As for you and Kagome, Inuyasha, my advice is to take your own and be honest with her. If she knew what you truly intended, she'll be angry, yes, and maybe Osuwari you a few times, but she does love you. She's put up with you for this long. The love and devotion of a woman is a precious thing, and Kagome has given you hers," Miroku said mildly as Inuyasha's ears lowered at the horrible word.

"But she said no, I mean, she totally rejected me," he admitted awkwardly with a glare at Miroku. He had informed him he'd beg for the mercy of death if he ever told anyone what happened!

"Because she thought you were trying to sleep with her out of nowhere, probably. You've never even fondled her, after all. Even when she's been right there, bouncing against you all day. Considering how firm and supple-" Miroku broke off at the low growl.

"Sorry. Old habit," he waved a hand. "If you were to properly approach her, I have no doubt she'd agree at once," the monk reassured the nervy hanyou.

"You...really think so? I mean, I don't have much to offer her. You really wouldn't have minded before?" Inuyasha said with a silly expression, the same one he'd flashed for almost three years every single time her name came up during their talks. The one that he wasn't even aware of.

"Mind? None of us would have even before this happened. Kaede, Sango, even Shippo feel the same as I do. You're a fine person, and so is she, and we all have seen how you feel. You both might as well have carried signs around saying you belonged to each other," Miroku said, chuckling.

"Feh! We'd probably be together by now if you hadn't kept screwing up with Sango with your 'cursed' hands," Inuyasha accused.

"Ahhh...but those were good times, my friend. Good times. It was one hell of an excuse!" The monk said with a grin.

Original Author's notes- 'Whoot! I'm really pleased with this one, I hope it reads well! Thanks for reading. I wanted to say it's a pleasure to entertain you. Namiyo'


	9. The Hamayami

Chapter 9- The Hamayami

I don't own Inuyasha!

Recap: Everyone's decided to come clean, mostly, and have started to learn what's going on and make some decisions. What the heck does the Hamayami do?

Inuyasha's words about an attack were prophetic. The next day, they heard thin screams echoing from the village they were headed for.

"Inuyasha...is that-?" Kagome asked suddenly, tuning her ears.

"It is. Let's go!" Inuyasha said, drawing TetsuAsaiga as the rest readied for battle. Kagome took her Hamayami off her shoulder, and he held out a hand in refusal.

"Stay here! You can't even use that thing yet! Without your sacred arrows you can't fight anyway, wench," he ordered.

"I'm going," she answered as Sango jumped on Kirara with Miroku and they started off.

"Come on!" Sango yelled over her shoulder, and Inuyasha growled at her.

"I'm not your mate yet, Inuyasha! Back off!" Kagome snapped, and dashed after her and Miroku, leaving the hanyou gaping at her back.

'YET?' he gulped and followed her.

When they arrived, they saw a horrible sight. Large, armored lizard youkai, what looked like a group that was feasting on the villagers. Broken bodies and ruined huts were a stark testament to their previous work. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at one seizing a screaming man as they charged in, and it ripped into it deeply but didn't kill it. Miroku threw ofuda at it, and they went through, leaving gaping holes as it collapsed. Inuyasha dove at another and struck, the Tetsusaiga slicing it nearly in half.

"Bastards!" he snarled.

Kagome held the Hamayami and looked around. She spotted an attacker with a child, and reached for an arrow. She didn't have one, she'd lost her quiver when they crushed Naraku. But screams spurred her as she ran forward to save the girl in it's claws. The lizard spotted her and it's tongue lashed out at her. Before she could think, she suddenly drew back her hand, felt heat seem to gather in her fingertips, cracked her knuckles, and knew.

"FLAMECLAW!" Kagome's clawed hand flashed flame, and went right through it! She gaped like a moron at the tatters of flesh left and the horrible feel of her hand slicing through the tongue, leaving a smoking trail as it screamed.

"Ewww!" she shook it, and forced herself forward as the child wailed.

"A flameclaw?" Miroku blocked another lizard's tongue with his staff and grinned at Kagome's achievement.

"You've got trouble now, Inuyasha!" he called, the hanyou had his hands full with two of the youkai and he stared as Kagome attacked, nearly getting himself spitted when he witnessed it. He lashed out with his own claws, leaving deep gouges. Her claws flamed?? Where the hell did that come from!?

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha roared as he dodged.

"A little help?" she yelled, ducking under a seeking limb to slash again.

Her claws ripped through the hide and burned it as she instinctively attacked again, this time finding the softer flesh under it's jaw more by accident than design. The lizard dropped the child and she grabbed the girl out of the air, running out of the way as it tottered. Setting her down near some huddled humans, Kagome turned to see the youkai she'd fought collapse. She turned then and darted towards her friends, eager to help. But then she saw Miroku about to be struck from behind.

Her Hamayami pulsed, as did she. Everything seemed to slow down, she could see the claws of a lizard inching towards the monk as he held off another, and Sango and Inuyasha were too far away to help.

Hamayami pulsed again. It felt like it was...urging her to act...

'Please, be like Tetsusaiga! Help me!' she prayed, holding the bow and taking the string as though an arrow rested across it, ready to be pulled back. As though it was answering her plea, it transformed. The battered disaster she held glowed softly, becoming an elegant, deadly weapon of dark gleaming wood with delicate metal lacing along it's curves. It was now a longbow with a silvery string that fit her hand and arm perfectly. Kagome pulled it back, feeling almost dreamlike as she took aim, something was forming where an arrow should be, she felt it-and fired, the bow turning in her hand as her old one had so many times.

A streak of light flashed from the Hamayami, striking the youkai behind Miroku...and it turned to dust? As it vanished, she acted on instinct, feeling the power rippling through the bow as she drew again and fired. Kagome felt her confidence increasing as she nailed it before Inuyasha could, leaving him to slide through the small cloud that had been a youkai.

The-no, her Hamayami had the power to take out youkai like these in one shot! Yes!!

Sango slew the last one with the Hiraikotsu in the head, and Kagome realized everyone had turned to stare at her. She was covered in blood and holding an almost unrecognizable bow in her hands.

"What's wrong? Is everyone ok? I think that was the last one of them," she asked, still slightly in shock.

"Kagome...you slew three of them alone! One with your bare hands!" Sango managed. Miroku lifted his hand in blessing and set an ofuda over one of the carcasses to seal it, his eyes sliding back to her in astonishment.

"I- I did?" Kagome looked stunned, then caught sight of her right hand covered in blood and drool.

"EWWWWW!"

After calming Kagome down and helping gather the bodies, they were given the best rooms in the village inn for the night by the grateful survivors and would be fed royally after they cleaned up. The female hanyou had been shown to the bathhouse and refused to leave until she'd scrubbed herself raw. Dressed in a nice shirt and a denim skirt, her bow over her shoulder, she found herself the object of discrete whispers as she sat and ate her supper. Whispers the likes of which she'd never heard before. Her human ears never picked them up. The inn's main room packed with villagers watching them, and they were the unexpected source of the comments.

"The monk must be strong, to control such powerful youkai...no, I say it is the honored taijiya who binds them, such creatures would be useful servants to a slayer...is it truly safe to allow them to stay? Best not to anger them, they'll leave with their masters in the morning...oh, I don't know, their ears are rather cute..." her ears were twitching and she was getting very angry, scenting an undercurrent of fear directed at her and Inuyasha. That was until he poked her to get her attention.

"Ignore it. They're just stupid. Blow it off," he said quietly as he ate.

"You mean...people have said that before? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a hiss. Crap. She was going to lecture them in a minute. Inuyasha stood up and unceremoniously hauled her to her feet.

"We're tired," he said flatly, catching the eyes of the rest of their party, and dragged her away to her room before she could protest. Miroku made handsome apologies and glanced at Sango. They knew how things had always stood, but this was the first time Kagome had faced humans who didn't know her before she changed. Who would only see a youkai, not her. No one had the heart to say anything to her about it before.

"We should-"

"It's best if Inuyasha talks to her, Sango. Let's give them some time," he suggested, and took up a bowl. "More soup?" he offered.

"Why did you do that? Those ingrates are so getting a piece of my mind! I'll give that woman cute ears!" Kagome asked angrily as he dragged her to her and Sango's room and shut the sliding door.

"It wouldn't change anything! Kagome, stop thinking human! They see those ears, they see youkai. They always do that shit! In every village and castle we go to! You just didn't hear it before! What did you think, nobody noticed I stand out?" he flicked one of her ears and folded his arms. He'd put off warning her out of cowardice, treasuring her innocence. Now she paid the price for his mistake.

"Ow! That stung," she said, rubbing her ear as she looked up at him. "No wonder you're always grumpy at feasts...I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. All those times I yelled at you for it-"

"Forget it. Besides, you never treated me different," his face reddened slightly.

"That's because I see you, not just the ears. I always did," she rested her hand on one arm gently. "Besides, I like them!" Kagome announced, reaching up impulsively to fondle one as he made a face.

"You've got your own now, you know. You don't have to keep pulling on mine anymore." Inuyasha said gruffly. He stopped her from being upset at the rejection by pulling her into an embrace, brushing her hair back with a sigh. He looked down at her own ears, and gently rubbed one as he breathed in her scent, just holding her for awhile to comfort them both. A soft giggle eventually made him stop and look down.

"You said that hurt. Liar. It feels...kinda nice," she murmured with a sigh as she snuggled against him.

"Eh...If you're gentle with them it's alright, I guess," he said with a shrug, rubbing them again. 'Like you always are...' Inuyasha added silently, so grateful she still trusted him after he tried to make her his mate. Gathering his nerve, he plunged in. It seemed like the right time to ask her.

"Kagome...before we battled those lizards, you said-" he paused when she interrupted him, she had to tell him. He was rarely as open as he was at this moment.

"I know what it meant, in the tree, Inuyasha. I-" Kagome was abruptly held at arm's length as he pushed her away, eyes wide and a scowl on his face.

"How the fuck did you know that? Who told you? It was that perverted monk, wasn't it? I'll kill him!"

"No! It wasn't Miroku! But it should've been you. Why didn't you tell me? Or at least ask first?"

"Damn it," he pulled her closer again, and she let him, looking up into the amber eyes she loved. He decided it had to be Sango, it was hard to keep secrets from those two.

"I-I don't know," Inuyasha admitted. "It just happened. I...I love you, Kagome." A small, happy gasp came from the hanyou in his arms as he confessed what had been at the tip of his tongue for years. She heard the apology implicit in his words, and smiled up at him.

"You know, if you'd asked me to be your, um, mate..." she paused nervously.

"Kagome?" he asked intently, as hope and fear warred in him.

"Yes," she said tremulously, nodding. Inuyasha, the powerful and ill tempered hanyou, did something astonishing. He lifted her by the waist and swung her around with a laugh!

"You mean it! You really mean it!" he'd never been so happy.

"Yes!" Kagome laughed as he spun her, grabbing his shoulders in glee. The chain around her neck caught his eye as he set her down, and he poked it with a claw curiously.

"What's this? New jewelry? I haven't seen it," he lifted an eyebrow as he gathered her into his other arm. Sango could sleep elsewhere tonight, he decided, smiling at her lovingly.

A smile that would haunt her later...

"Uh..." she paled, and pulled back slightly. Inuyasha squeezed the chain in thumb and forefinger and got suspicious. It felt like-what the hell?

"What is it? Who's it from? Kouga?? Why does it feel like youkai? Why hide it?" he snapped again, eyes narrowing as she shook her head.

"Wait!"

"Let me see, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, his jealousy rearing up as he gripped it, refusing to let go as she grabbed his wrist. His mate would wear nothing from that mangy bastard!

"No! Wait! Inuyasha!"

He yanked before she could pull it away, the pendant coming free. Seeing it, he froze, clutching it numbly. The hanyou knew exactly what it was as he turned it in his hand, it caught the light mockingly, the mark of...NO! It couldn't be...it was impossible! She was sworn to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru! He'd-she'd...joined his pack! Willingly!! No, it had to have been some kind of trick, some spell, she'd never do that! His Kagome would never turn on him!

"Please, understand...Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you, but, but I couldn't! It's not so bad. I had to do it-it was the only way-" Kagome pleaded, seeing blood trickle through his fingers as the points of the pendant pierced his hand with his grip.

"YOU LET HIM MARK YOU!" he roared, cutting her off as he released her with a shove to land hard on the floor.

She scrambled back as he raged, eyes huge and gripping her bow in fear as red lines faintly colored his cheeks in spite of the sword at his hip, his anger deep enough that he nearly lost control of his youkai side.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Now you're linked to that bastard for the rest of his life! But I can fix that real easy!" Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt and turned for the door to get her back in the only way he knew how. Kagome had no choice as instinct kicked in, pack instinct, he was not of her pack, had threatened her pack, intended to harm. She tackled him.

"NO! I won't let you!" she yelled, as they rolled across the floor, tangling up as he gasped. No osuwari. A physical attack! The last thing he expected from her!

"Kagome! Let me up! I'll get you free! Let me help you!" he yelled in horrified disbelief as she, his chosen, took sides against him. Sided with Sesshomaru and his bastard Clan! Inuyasha tried to remind himself it was some evil spell that was making her do it.

"I don't want to be released, and I agreed to it! You don't understand, I did this for us!" she shouted. He gasped and went limp as she straddled him, holding his wrists as tightly as she could to the floor.

"Stop lying for him! He's turned you against me!"

"I'm not against you! He wanted to adopt you! Not me! You'd never accept him as pack leader, so I did it for you so you'd have a family, baka!" she yelled.

"You lie!" Kagome shook her head, and he realized the truth. There was no spell. She'd betrayed him, opened the door to Sesshomaru toying with their lives...how could she? Didn't she know how serious this was? Pack oath was for life, damn it!! He could never take her as mate now...Sesshomaru could take her away...had taken her away. She didn't belong to him anymore. No wound had ever hurt so much.

"I never asked you to! Your precious pack leader told you about the marks, didn't he! Did he tell you to accept me so he could get his hooks in? What else did he have you do when you were on your knees in front of him?" he snapped, the betrayal evident as he deliberately hurt her. Kagome released him, her hand striking his face with a crack as she got up, shaking as she adjusted the Hamayami where it had tangled in her hair.

"Get out," she said.

"Oh, I will! He's dead!" Inuyasha snarled as he came up off the floor.

"You'll have to go through me to do it," Kagome said woodenly. He froze in agony and spat at her. It struck her face like a blow, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of wiping it away.

"You bitch! Go to hell with him then and see if I give a damn!" Inuyasha left, ripping the door off the slide and running off into the night. Kagome saw they'd attracted a crowd of onlookers and that Sango and Miroku were pushing their way to her, all the while yelling for Inuyasha to come back.

"Let him go," Kagome whispered as she slid to her knees, seeing Miroku and two others lift the door and put it back up. Sango supported her as she began to cry.

Revised Author's notes-Ahhh, gore, angst, and loss. Yeah, I know, sad isn't it? I'm no fan of perfect relationships in fiction. Love doesn't always conquer all, even if you'd like it to. A small note on the Flameclaw. Kagome's such a passionate character, it seemed appropriate for her to have that type of claw attack, fires of passion and all. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reading! Namiyo


	10. The Decision

Chapter 10- The Decision

Said it before, I'll say it again. I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters, nor do I make money from same.

Recap: Kagome's discovered some of her power, and has her first brush with the life of a hanyou. Inuyasha finally admits his feelings, only to find out about her new loyalties at the worst possible moment. Read on!

"I can't believe Kagome swore allegiance to Sesshomaru! No wonder Inuyasha ran off," Miroku sighed as he sat on a bench in the inn's garden. Kagome had cried herself to sleep at last and Sango had come out to sit with him, explaining what had caused the fight and why Kagome had joined forces with Sesshomaru.

"I know, but she really felt cornered, I think," Sango said with a glum expression.

"I'm sure Kagome did, but I doubt he'll ever be able to forgive her or get over his jealousy of her, Sango," Miroku shook his head.

"What? I can understand his anger, but why would he be jealous?" Sango asked, turning to see his face in the light of the lanterns scattered about.

"How could he not be? She has everything denied him, a place in the world he's never had. Everything he had planned to provide for her as a wife, well, mate if you will, has already been given to her by his worst enemy and she accepted it willingly without even discussing it with him. You heard him," Miroku explained.

They both sat quietly, and yes-it made terrible sense.

"I'm just glad we don't have those problems," he eyed her uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Miroku. I...Kagome wasn't really to blame here. It's hard to confide some things," Sango said stiffly as she hesitated.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" he asked, this didn't sound like it was related to their friends.

"Well, before we met, um. I was a Taijiya for some time," she began, waiting for him to nod. "What do you know about, ah, our training?" Sango asked.

"Not much, your village wasn't exactly open with such knowledge. Why?" the monk asked.

"Well, everything in the village was geared to fighting youkai. It had been for generations. Everything we did was to ready the slayers and support them. Including our customs," she explained.

"I understand so far," Miroku nodded again, curious.

"I don't think you do. You see, part of our training was-was to remove anything from ourselves that attracted youkai, made us more likely to be distinctive to one. Strong smells were discouraged, certain foods..." she looked into his eyes and licked her lips nervously. "Being a maiden and a warrior," Sango barely whispered as his mouth opened.

"Sango, whatever it...is...you...and someone else?" he managed slowly, but took her hands in his. Miroku looked down and took a deep, centering breath as he absorbed that. "I see. Well," he nodded to himself, more than a little stunned. But, it was true, virgins smelled more appealing to many youkai, were preferred food sources to some, it made sense in the abstract. This? Was not the abstract.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I...I can understand. You had a dangerous task to carry out, and it makes sense that your people would do that, as you said, it was custom. Just part of your training, one man, touching you that way once..."

She cleared her throat. No?

"How many?" he asked painfully.

"Um...seven."

"In one night?" Miroku was impressed, if alarmed. If that was her standard, he wasn't sure about meeting it! Enthusiasm and affection had to count, he reflected with a mental wince.

"No...seven...men. There were other times. There was nothing dishonorable about it! In your group, you'd share with each other sometimes. That's all, really!" Sango said defensively, as his face fell and he released her hands.

"All this time, you've...you-with seven different-what did your father think of this? He had to know what they-and you-were doing!" he asked, gaping.

"It was custom! He understood, they were all my friends! We fought together!"

"I've been your friend for three years, Sango. We've fought something nearly every day! I was going to die! And, and you-seven men. You, you never even offered to-" he tried to get the words out but it was hard.

"Miroku..." she really didn't know what to say.

"Why?" Miroku asked, honestly upset and not bothering to hide it. "Why not me?" he asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh. You're not-upset about the number?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"Sango, I love you! It's not great news, but it's not something to make me leave you. That's not it. It's-if you've-known men, why not me?" Miroku asked again.

"You...Miroku, please understand, when we met, all you did was grab me! I'd only known honorable men. Men who knew about this!" His face congealed.

"Honorable men! I wasn't honorable?" he sputtered.

"You spied on us! You laid hands on every woman you met!"

"I wouldn't have had to if I'd known!" Miroku threw our his arms.

"Exactly! You would've expected me to share with you!" she told him, upset.

"YES! Yes, I would have! I thought we'd gotten that close! I asked you to marry me! I was on borrowed time, Sango, and you, you would've let me be sucked into the kazaana without once even suggesting we...have I grabbed one ass since then?"

"Yes, yes you have!"

"Oh. But-Sango, that was...Sango," he groaned, hitting his forehead with his hand. "Gah!" Miroku scowled, getting up to pace as she watched. "How long do I have to pay for a few lapses? I'm not perfect, but I never once hid that from you! What hurts is you still don't trust me! Here I am, ready to give myself over to you utterly, settle down and raise little slayers for you, and you-you couldn't even tell me you weren't a virgin!"

"You're right," Sango admitted, taking the wind out of his sails. The monk stopped and stared at her in some surprise. "I didn't trust you, even after we were promised. I just didn't want to lose you when you found out," she sighed. But her head tilted as she processed what he said.

"Nice to hear," he grumbled.

"What do you mean, for me? I was ready to settle down for you!" she said in surprise.

"But you...don't want to settle down? I don't want to settle down."

"Really? I wouldn't have if the village still stood. My children would be raised by others when I was away fighting. Just stopping and not doing what I do never occurred to me until I thought you wanted it," Sango explained as Miroku sat back down slowly and faced her.

"Sango..."

They looked at each other like strangers.

"I don't think we're ready. It takes more thn love to make a marriage work. We aren't even willing to tell each other what we want. I think...we need some time to think about this," he said slowly, and she looked on the verge of tears.

"Miroku, are you-you mean-" Sango choked on the question.

"No! No, Sango, I still want to marry you. I do. But we aren't ready yet. Maybe it's time to consider why we want to be together and what sort of life we want," Miroku suggested, squeezing her hand.

"I...I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise," he paused and stood up. "I think it's better if I go after Inuyasha. You and Kagome go see to Kaede and the village. He needs a friend right now."

'And so do I...' Miroku thought sadly.

"But, alone? You don't know what he'll do!"

"I've done nothing to earn his anger, Sango. I'll give him tonight to cool off and go in the morning. You see to Kagome." She hesitated then nodded in agreement. Sango rose, putting her arms around him.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"When he's better. When I'm better," Miroku said, holding her tightly.

"I see," she nodded and looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath as she leaned in to kiss him gently. In other words, a long time. Perhaps...never.

Hesitantly, she offered, "Miroku? Your room is empty. Perhaps we could-"

"No."

"What? But why?" Sango's eyes widened. It would've given her something to remember and hold on to while he was gone from her. She'd assumed he would jump at the chance.

"If we did, it'd be for the wrong reasons, my Sango," he kissed her forehead. "I want to be with you because you want to share, as you put it. Not because I'm leaving and you aren't sure if I'm coming back," Miroku told her.

"But-"

"I'm more honorable than you know. Besides, it gives me a reason to come back soon," he promised as her arms tightened. This was goodbye they both knew it, she correctly assumed he'd leave before she woke. "I think I should get some sleep now. Goodnight, my love," Miroku said, releasing her.

"Goodnight, my Miroku. Travel safely and come back to me soon," Sango said fiercely, kissing him one last time before she turned and went to her own chamber.

True to his word, Miroku packed up and waited until the lights went out in the room she shared with Kagome. He tried to rest, but he tossed and turned till dawn threatened. That was it. Time to go.

He hunted and found a long white hair on the floor between the floorboards. It felt youkai, and he tucked it into a small ofuda.

"You owe me, Inuyasha," he muttered as he folded the paper into an arrow and murmured a spell, holding it in his palm. It turned, showing him the direction the hair's owner was in as it shot across his hand, imitating the speed the hanyou was moving. He caught it in his fingertips before it shot out across the floor.

"So...you've been running all night? I'll just have to catch up," he said to himself as he slipped out, carrying a sleeping bag and the backpack Kagome had gifted him with some time ago.

"You have to nap sometime, my friend," Miroku commented as he shouldered his pack and hit the road without looking back.

Author's Notes- Hoo. Grim. But it had to be that way. I know, but, I did say all hell would break loose! But, it happens, true love rarely runs smoothly. I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading! Namiyo


	11. The Binge

Chapter 11- The Binge

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters.

Recap: The group splits up, Miroku going after the distraught Inuyasha after delaying but not breaking his engagement with Sango, realizing they weren't yet ready to be together. Sango remains with the heartbroken Kagome. Where did Inuyasha go when he left? How is he taking the breakup? Read on!

"Oh Kami. Not gonna make it," Inuyasha realized getting to the entrance to the cave wasn't going to happen just before he puked all over the rough stone floor.

He'd run all night nonstop when he'd left her, heading-he didn't know where. Somewhere he could forget he'd ever seen her, heard of the jewel, or bothered with people. His feet led him here without a thought after two days of traveling in the old, hated way, avoiding humans and youkai alike, moving fast and staying out of trouble like a good little hanyou.

Now, he was back where he'd lived before he heard about the jewel while scavenging in the lowlands. His current location was in a tiny mountain valley high in the range, with decent hunting access and a hot spring. He'd started fixing up the cave he sprawled in himself long ago when he'd run off from his mother's family castle as a kid, slowly adding to it as the mood struck over the years. It was how he'd learned to use his claws and built up his strength. At first, it was bearable.

He'd killed the pig youkai who'd moved into his valley while he was gone, moved the bolder he'd blocked off the lair with, and started to refill the stores. A tidy person, even if he didn't admit it, he cleaned and swept the place out and unpacked everything he'd stored when he left. His stuff was still here, that was a plus. Sorting, setting up and getting the pig smell out of his valley had taken the first week he was back.

Home again.

He clutched the jar and started crying again. The empty storage jar of sake he was embracing was the cause of his current state of heavy inebriation. Swiping it had seemed like a really good idea at the time, along with it's mostly empty siblings that were scattered across his lair. Glancing around, he sighed heavily and tried to get his unsteady legs under him to clean up the mess. He'd daydreamed over the last three years about bringing Kagome...no. No Kagome! He threw the empty jar across the cave and slumped in misery as it shattered against the rock.

'The inn probably missed them by now... I'm almost out,' Inuyasha thought fuzzily as he ripped off the lid of another jar and gulped a good portion of the contents to get the taste out of his mouth. He'd never been a big drinker, not in over two centuries, simply because a hanyou never let their guard down. Not if they wanted to keep breathing. But he didn't care anymore. He didn't really eat, he slept when he passed out, and hadn't bathed in days. A youkai had come through a couple of days ago, and he'd blindly told it to go ahead and eat him. It got a good look, one sniff, and ran the other way.

"Kagome, you bitch! How the fuck could you do this to me?"

Week two had been worse. He'd been able to deal with being alone before. He had his own little kingdom where he was undisputed master of all he surveyed, slaughtering anything that dared try and take it from him. But he'd been miserably lonely then and it was worse now. The jewel...he had to go and decide to try for the jewel all those years ago.

Scheming time traveling bitch! Inuyasha thought he had everything. For a few moments, his life had become perfect, a beautiful mate, a family to come, a place to belong. Poof! All gone. This was supposed to be where he would make a home for her, damn it! He'd shredded several hapless trees and deliberately went looking for fights to work off his frustration. There wasn't a youkai left alive in the area now except ones passing through.

Days passed. She hadn't come for him. The monk hadn't come for him, Sango, even the little kit! They'd all abandoned him, probably were running with Sesshomaru too by now, the bastards. Kagome was probably screwing his brother as he sat there waiting for her to come tell him she'd killed his half brother and was begging for his forgiveness. He'd kept imagining either her holding Sesshomaru's dripping severed head, or naked with the one armed slime. He kept looking and hoping. No one came as he stewed in self-pity and depression.

Then he'd seen the village. Humans had dared to settle on the lower slopes of his territory! Humans...like she'd been until the wish. Granted, he'd abandoned the area fifty-three years ago, but this was intolerable.

They'd have to pay. He snuck in the first night and stole an armload of crap. He tormented them with thefts, scaring the cattle, anything to piss them off. He dumped the stuff he took in his lair and went to get more, not paying attention to what he stole. Then he actually looked at what he stole. Women's kimonos. Jewelry. Combs. Cushions. Pretty, girly things. Crap! He'd stolen things for her! DAMN HER!

Inuyasha completely snapped. He started breaking into the larger buildings and saw them the next night. Sake jars. He stole the lot in a fit of depression. It was a pain to shuffle so much of it, but he got it home and started drinking alcohol he wasn't used to...in very large quantities.

Week three...he remembered vaguely he'd used the Kaze no Kizu on some things...he'd yelled a lot...

Week four was a blur. Except for the youkai. That he remembered. Hadn't that been his human night? Nah...he'd been chasing that thing for an hour trying to get it to eat him and put him out of his misery, no way he'd have been able to keep up if he'd been human. He drank some more, and groaned.

"MONK! Please, you must help us!"

The entire village was gathered around a bewildered Miroku. He'd followed his ofuda spell here, to a tiny but prosperous village set in the foothills, trailing weeks behind Inuyasha. He'd had to deal with several youkai problems and exorcisms en route. They'd ended up delaying him more even as he walked on, hunting the hanyou. Recently though the spell had stayed mostly put in his hand, meaning his quarry had gone to ground at last.

"What troubles you, good people?" Miroku asked, sighing to himself. Another delay.

"A mad youkai torments us! He stole my wife's clothes!"

"And mine, we dare not leave washing out now!"

"My best cushions!"

"All of the village inn's sake!"

"My cow! What he did to my prize cow!" The litany went on, and Miroku was alarmed. What sort of apparently male youkai stole women's clothes, alcohol, and furnishings? This youkai had stolen with good taste from the sound of it, as he was steered to several huts and shown the bare floors, and in one case the mooing victim. Putting up ofuda, he puzzled over the list of items.

"He stole all my towels last week, good monk. What kind of youkai steals towels? He kept screaming horrible things about something called Sampoo. Please, you must exorcize the village! Do not forsake us!"

"He made no sense!" another woman noted. "He yelled at me about having an ex-am! What is it, good monk? Am I accursed?" the young woman who spoke trembled as Miroku blessed her, eyes lighting up. Shampoo? An exam? There was only one youkai in the world who would know what those were. Who'd apparently...completely lost his mind.

'At least he hasn't hurt anyone,' Miroku thought. After all, there hadn't been one injury in over two weeks of incidents.

"I know this sort of youkai of old," he said easily, patting a villager on the arm. "I will go and deal with this, and no one is to follow me," he directed, giving them a few things to do to keep busy. Some chants and incense to offer that wouldn't hurt anyway, then he made his way into the hills, following the spell.

Inuyasha howled. He'd never howled before, but it seemed to work for him. He had to dip farther into the jar now, and he swore as he missed it. He started to slur a century old love song...very loudly.

Miroku had found an almost invisible path as he'd climbed up into the hills, eventually going into a tiny hidden canyon that opened into a smallish, sheltered valley. Several scars laced the land, the unmistakable signs of the Kaze no Kizu, and...ok, there were furnishings scattered about, along with most of what had to be the women's stolen garments and what had been trees.

Horrible noises could faintly be heard as he approached...what the hell had happened here??

Miroku followed the noise to a small cave mouth and peered in, nearly gagging on the smell of old sake and vomit, coupled with...wet dog?

"Inuyasha? It's Miroku," he called carefully, breathing through his mouth to avoid the worst of the stench.

"Goway! You aren' here. Bassars!" a familiar voice yelled. Stepping in and along a small tunnel, he looked around as it opened up. It was...an entryway? Someone had built a rough wall of tightly fitted, peeled logs around the opening of the tunnel, leaving a small space and a doorway. He left his sandals and walked in past a thick curtain into a larger cave, currently furnished in early drunk. Miroku gaped at the creature slumped against the wall, peering at him owlishly.

Bloodshot eyes, circles, and the horrible sight of a filthy, plastered out of his mind Inuyasha greeted him.

'Great Kami and all the Buddha...she broke him,' he thought.

"Mir'ko? Siddown, have a drin'," Inuyasha said, waving a hand and nearly falling over. The monk sighed and left. This was not going to be pleasant. Mushin had been good training for this, he reflected. Waking the drunken Monk had been part of his novice duties.

Miroku returned with one of the biggest unbroken pots Inuyasha had stolen, and found the hanyou was patting the ground in confusion. He was looking for the pair of monks he'd seen with his double vision.

"My friend, you need help," the monk said kindly, shaking his head.

"Y'back," Inuyasha peered up at him.

"Yes. Hold still." With that, Miroku dumped the cold water he'd fetched over the hanyou.

"AHHH!" he jumped up and yelped, shaking himself-or trying to as he fell over.

"Phew! What have you been drinking? Inuyasha, you need to get cleaned up."

"Why? Bassar stol 'er. Mir'ko, he stol 'er...was mine! Said yesh," he said mournfully, just laying there, maudlin and teary as only a drunk could be. Soon, a horrible, rumbling snore could be heard.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Miroku sighed and counted the containers as he dragged the pathetic hanyou out of the puddle he'd passed out in. Figure two weeks from what the villagers had said...if he'd been human, he'd probably have died of alcohol poisoning somewhere around day three.

The place amazed the monk. It was a waterless cave, one separated into interconnected rooms by thick, rough log walls and curtained doors. He counted a living room with a cooking alcove, a sleeping room, a storage room and the entryway. There was even a cunning chimney of sorts for a fire. Miroku poked around, fascinated, ignoring the deep rumbling snores echoing from the sleeping room.

He saw bright, delicately embroidered tapestries nailed up on the log walls, scavenged and roughly repaired odds and ends for furnishings, all set out with care and thought under the mess that the drunken inu had left. Clearly, this was where his friend had lived for a long time, perhaps centuries. But, it was the hangings that kept catching his eye. Where had these come from? Everything else looked like the hanyou had made it himself or found it after it had been tossed out by someone else. The workmanship was exquisite, the designs unusual... Miroku poked around some more, and saw-oh my.

He looked in at the sodden mess he'd put to bed, and chuckled. The mental image was causing the monk to start laughing and he quickly stifled it, glancing at several neatly repaired old tears in his robes.

Inuyasha never did sleep much. Tucking the much battered, antique sewing box back where he found it, he set up his sleeping bag and got some sleep.

"Ow." Inuyasha opened an eye to new smells. Tea, that was tea, with...Miroku? His head pounded and he felt nauseous as he crawled out of his bed. Groaning, he looked up as a pair of feet came into view.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Miroku said pleasantly, looking down at him.

"Shhh," Inuyasha tried to get up, ears flattening at the loud to him voice, and suddenly looked completely horrified. "She's here! Ohhhh, not now! It's a mess. Miroku...gotta help, she can't see me like this..." he asked with a moan of misery, trying to get up. She, of course, was his Kagome. She'd come to him for forgiveness! He'd give it, of course...his beloved did the most baka things, she probably had Sesshomaru's head for him too...

"No. I came alone to help you," Miroku said gently.

"No?" The hanyou held his head, wincing, "She's not? Where's Sango? She has t'be here. It's her home," he mumbled, looking upset.

"Sango is with Kagome. I came here alone," the monk repeated patiently as Inuyasha fell back into his bed, uninterested in getting up now.

"Now, now, no more sulking. Time to get you dried out, Inuyasha. Come on. You need a bath and some food," Miroku got him up and steered him outside to the hot spring for a long overdue bath.

Author's notes-Well! Chapter eleven! I'm really pleased with it overall, quite fun to write and inject a bit of somewhat dark humor. In case you were wondering, the embroidery? Well, I got to thinking, he had to have done something to keep himself occupied all those years, and why wouldn't he have learned something like sewing? He was raised in a castle before his mother died, according to the few flashbacks in the anime, so he's not entirely uncivilized. In any case, thanks as always for reading!-Namiyo


	12. The Pack

Chapter 12- The Pack

Don't own Inuyasha!

Recap: Inuyasha's gone to ground in his old lair, and Miroku is trying to get him to snap out of his misery, while Kagome and Sango travel on to Kaede's village. What happens to the ladies? What exactly does it mean to be a packmate? Read on!

Sango and Kagome made their way to Kaede's, sunk in misery. When Kagome heard her friend's plight, guilt swept through her as she did her best to comfort the Tajiya, even as her own heart was broken. He was gone. Her mind kept turning over all the things they'd done, when he'd come to get her from her own time, the fights, the love. Osuwari. How much he'd always cared for her, how safe she'd always felt with him. It hurt like nothing she imagined to lose him, and Kagome just walked beside Sango, broken and numb, like half of her was missing.

Sango wasn't any better, she'd told the truth, and Miroku had left her. Yes, he said he'd come back for her, but...would he? It hurt, but, at least she had the comfort of having parted well, not tossed aside a bare moment after being proposed to and accepting! Not that he'd asked properly from the sound of it. Inuyasha...such a child! He hadn't given her a chance to explain. If he truly had loved her friend, he would have understood there was a reason and listened, she was sure of it. She was not on the side of reconciliation for them, and was beginning to suspect Miroku had used an excuse to run, well...if he had, she would not try to find him! At least, that's what she told herself.

They got three opportunities to work off their upset, as youkai wandered into their path. Most of the fights lasted moments, hardly enough to bother with, as Inuyasha would say...Kagome started to cry again. With the tears was a budding anger, after everything they'd had together, he hadn't loved her enough, trusted her enough. His parting shots kept replaying in her mind, and Kagome hardly felt the seeds of resentment begin to grow.

Arriving in Kaede's, they found out there had been attacks, fought off with minimal injuries, and greeted a by turns rapturous and outraged on their behalf Shippo, before both cried on the old priestess' shoulder and ended up sleeping on her mats again as they had so many times. The next evening, after hearing what happened, she gave them some advice as they sat in her familiar hut, eating her excellent cooking.

"Let them stew and they'll come back."

"But- Kaede, I didn't tell him! He'll never come back," Kagome said sadly, poking at her meal with her chopsticks more than eating it.

"He will, child. Inuyasha is devoted to you, he just needs time and so do you. Would you truly take him back now, without hesitation, after he rejected you?" the old priestess asked, making the female hanyou pause. Kagome started to answer, sniffed, and sighed as Kirara looked up and mewed.

"He's here," she rose and set her bowl aside.

"Who?" Sango asked, getting up with Kaede.

"Sesshomaru."

The youkai Lord wasn't happy. His plan had been simple, she'd accept Inuyasha as mate, they'd ally, and he'd be able to honor his Father's wishes and cleanse his own honor. That was the plan. He hadn't been able to resist being the one to inform him of Kagome's new status, so he'd ordered her to be silent on the matter, assuming he'd have time to talk to his half brother before he got up the courage to court her. He doubted Inuyasha's pride would let him try again so soon.

Now though...he'd crossed their backtrail. Just the females and the neko? Curious. You did not abandon a chosen mate! A bit of backtracking and he found an old trail of Inuyasha's going away, and the monk's following that, not staying with the Tajiya the human was attached to. He elected to follow his packsister's trail, and had arrived in the village barely a day after they did. He now stood impassively well away from the village on the path that led to it as the humans muttered, Jaken and Rin with him as usual. He sniffed, and frowned when he saw her, Sango, and the old priestess coming toward him. Tears? What had that baka done this time?

"What has happened?" he asked, seeing Kagome come to him. No fear, good, but her posture...and the smell of tears.

"Sesshomaru, I-he-" she started to tear up again and covered her face.

"Yes? The monk and Inuyasha are gone. Why?" the youkai asked, a bit taken aback at the display.

"He found out about her oath to you after he asked for her hand and agreed, and rejected her for it," Sango said softly behind her. The powerful youkai froze, eyes narrowing. How dare he! That little-he dared reject and dishonor his own brother's packmate! Prideful, insolent little half human bastard!

"Leave us," he ordered the two humans.

"You will-" Kaede began, but Kagome nodded, sniffling.

"It's ok," she said and they did as she asked, Sango holding a hand out for a moment, worry in her eyes.

"If you harm her-" Sango began, she didn't trust Sesshomaru one bit. It was his fault!

"Leave," the controlled anger in Sesshomaru's voice made the women jump.

"Come, child," Kaede had seen something that made her relax, taking Sango's arm and pulling her away.

Sesshomaru was worried about Kagome.

The hanyou hardly noticed they left, until Kagome felt a hand cautiously rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sesshomaru-touching her?

"Come," he told her. "Women of my pack do not cry in public," he said stiffly. He guided her to a rock and sat down with her to wait for her to calm, and blinked as she turned and wept on his shoulder. He had to comfort her, the packbond required it...awkwardly, he put his arm around her, looking furious as he held her gingerly and she cried into his chest. How dare Inuyasha put him in this position!

"That ingrate!! The shame, the infamy! The insult!!" Jaken was torn between defending his master, and the fact that he didn't approve of Kagome. At the moment, the officious little wart was not helping.

"Enough!" he snapped at the little youkai, who yelped and fled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Lady Kagome going to be alright? Aren't she and Lord Inuyasha going to be mated now?" Rin asked as she approached, feet silent on the grass. Her Lord had told her she was to refer to the hanyou that way when Kagome had been adopted. The now ten year old girl pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve and offered it to the weeping woman.

"Thanks, Rin," Kagome took it gratefully, confused by their actions, and her response, the feeling of comfort she had with Sesshomaru, his scent was soothing her, not causing her fear as before. Sensing his acute discomfort from his body language and stiffness, she tried to get herself under control.

"No, Rin. That is why she weeps," the Lord answered gravely.

"Oh. I am sorry, Lady Kagome. How sad," Rin said kindly, patting her back as she knelt at their feet.

"Why are you calling him that? Since when are we Lord and Lady?" Kagome asked at last, looking from one to the other.

"You are...Lord Sesshomaru's sister now, Lady Kagome," Rin looked at Sesshomaru, hesitating, who nodded permission. "Father has explained this. Lord Inuyasha was to become his proper brother," Rin said calmly as Kagome pulled back from the youkai in surprise. He let her, looking intrigued at her reaction.

"Sister? FATHER??" Kagome questioned, staring from one to the other.

"Packsister. Did you not feel the packbond?" Sesshomaru corrected, studying her.

"I...I didn't realize, it feels so, so good to be near you now," Kagome looked surprised, and he nodded.

"We are packmates," he told her dryly. It did feel...pleasant, he admitted to himself. When she was not making an unseemly display at least.

"But, Rin? She's your-adopted daughter? I always thought you'd...uh..." Kagome didn't know how to say she thought he would claim Rin as mate one day, that is, nicely. Sesshomaru looked shocked for a moment as he realized what she was implying.

"No. That was my father's...curiosity, not mine," Sesshomaru informed her, frowning in distaste at the idea. She was a mere human, a child, his-daughter! Baka female. It must be that perverse monk's influence, that was an odd one, even for a human!

"I am not allowed to call him Father in front of others, it's a weakness to an enemy. But you are a packmate now," Rin said quietly, not understanding, something that relieved the Lord to no end behind the impassive mask.

"I-I didn't know. I'm very sorry."

"We shall not discuss it. Tell me what has happened," he snapped. She smiled awkwardly at the youkai Lord and nodded, just as glad to drop the topic.

"I...you-we made a mistake," Kagome told them what happened, and at the end, Rin had tears in her eyes, and the youkai was frowning. Unfortunate. He'd wanted to honor his father's wish, and gain Inuyasha's strength and hers, she was correct, he'd erred. But the insult...unacceptable.

"Stay with Rin," Sesshomaru ordered her, letting her go and rising.

"Not if you're planning on going after him! I won't let you hurt him," Kagome said fiercely.

"He was disrespectful and insolent. This will not be allowed," he told her.

"I still love him! You promised!" she clutched his arm.

"Even if he no longer loves you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"...even then," Kagome replied softly.

To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru stayed near the village, camping in the forest. The truth was, if Inuyasha wasn't there to complete her training, he would have to see to it, and he did, remorselessly driving her to learn how to use her abilities and to fight. What had served as a miko would not do for a hanyou. He permitted Sango and Kirara to be involved as well, the Tajiya was picking up tricks even she hadn't heard of before, and the next few days passed swiftly. You could only cry so much, and they were exhausted at the end of each day. Then, the night of the new moon came, and Kagome waited breathlessly.

The sun set as she stood with Sango next to the well. She'd tried it before, but it was sealed, there was no jumping through it to the future. Now...now she'd see. Thoughts of her family had never been far away.

'Mom...Sota...Grandpa...' she thought, as she began to feel-funny. Weaker, her senses began to fade, she looked at her hands, her backpack in hand, and saw, even as the pack became much heavier. The claws she had become used to were-gone!

"Well?" she asked Sango, who grinned.

"You're the old you again," Sango tried not to chuckle as Kagome felt her ears and smiled nervously. She ran her tongue along her teeth...human teeth!

"Yeah. You know, it feels weird?" she confided, looking into the well, afraid of trying. Afraid of telling them...A sudden hand shoved her in!

"See you later!" Sango called, she knew full well Kagome would have waited half the night to go home. But she needed her family there too right now.

"SANGO!" she yelled, and fell, feeling the sudden sensation of floating she knew so well before she landed on the bottom of the well. She looked up, and there was a roof, the roar of cars in the distance. She was home! Climbing out, she dashed out of the wellhouse across the familiar grounds of the shrine to the front door.

"I'm home! I'm back!" Kagome yelled, bursting in as the rest of her family were sitting down to dinner.

"Kagome!! You're back! We were so worried! How long are you staying?" her mother grinned. She was the first to hug her, she'd been gone over a month, when she was only supposed to be gone a week, two at most.

Now that she'd graduated high school, Kagome had spent less and less time here, and her mother had been steeling herself for the day she wouldn't return at all, by choice or-because they'd lost. Last week, she'd caught herself considering packing up her daughter's things and converting her room into an office for the shrine. She held her now though, and something seemed...different. Her mother was the descendant of many Shinto priests. She lacked Kagome's gifts, but sometimes she sensed things and there was a change here. Nothing she could put a finger on, but she was different.

"It's a long story, Mom. Could we eat first?"

"Come on, sis, have my seat," Sota offered, as her grandpa fussed over her, asking about the ugly bow. Kagome sighed, and put off telling them, being with her family was too wonderful to spoil it. She didn't even notice they were treating her...as an unexpected guest.

"I suppose we'll need to shop tomorrow, dear. There was a coupon for chips, so that's a plus. I do wish you'd eat healthier food," her mother noted as they did the dishes together, Kagome drying as she washed. It felt odd...the electric lights, the sounds of the city, it was all so unfamiliar anymore. She sighed, the training that day had left her tired, Sesshomaru hadn't known her plans.

"Mom, we do fine. But I have to tell you..."

"Yes? Kagome, I know something's wrong. Tell me, dear," she asked her, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well. We won, Mom. Naraku and the jewel are...both gone," Kagome said, and was pulled into a hug!

"You mean it? That's-that's fantastic! You can stay home now, and go to college-"

"No, I have to go back-tonight," Kagome sighed into her shoulder before she pulled away.

"Why? Kagome, I know how hard it's been, but now you can stay with us, Inuyasha can come visit."

"Hmp! A half youkai! If the jewel's gone, you're well rid of that one, Kagome. They can't be trusted!" Kagome's Grandpa, crusty, opinionated, and devoted to her, had to say it.

"Father!" her mother tried. Too late.

Her daughter's face crumpled and she ran upstairs. The door to her room slammed shut.When her mother tried the door, after giving her daughter some time to cry and breathe, it opened to show Kagome on her bed, that odd bow on the floor, clutching a photo, of a group of odd looking people, her finger resting on a grouchy, red clad figure scowling at the camera, arms folded.

She came in and shut the door.

"Ready to talk?"

A nod.

"Where is she?" Sango paced, she'd waited quite awhile, and no Kagome. Dawn was nearing, if the dream she'd had was right, Kagome would be trapped for a month on the other side of the well!

"Come on, Kagome! Come back," Sango looked lost, as Kirara tried to comfort her. She could take Miroku being apart from her...but not all alone!

"Come back from where?" Jaken asked, he'd been spying and the tajiya jumped.

"None of your business!" Sango told him off.

"But, it is mine," Sesshomaru said quietly, leaning against the sacred tree.

"Oh..." Sango gulped. It wasn't her secret to reveal.

A blue glow behind her made the youkai stare.

"Sango! Give me a hand! It's full in here!" Kagome looked up to see-

"You will explain," Sesshomaru leaning over the well was the last thing she expected!

She did so, and the youkai and Rin were fascinated. They'd seen the odd items their old party had, but where they and she had come from had been a mystery. She smiled, the bags she had with her were larger than normal, along with her backpack and a stuffed duffle bag. Her mother had known it would be a month, and wanted to give her what help she could. They had decided not to tell Sota or grandpa yet, and had hit an all night chain store for some heavy shopping before a subdued farewell.

Kagome presented Rin with a sleeping bag of her own as a gift, and Sesshomaru nodded in approval, secretly pleased at her thoughtfulness. The sooner she accepted her new role, the sooner they would be able to work together as pack should. As he once had with Father, until he chose to indulge himself with Princess Izayoi and shame their family. Not that he needed help with his child or his duties as a Lord, of course... though it would be most useful.

And a powerful tajiya as well as-hm. Pack ally, he thought idly. Curious. Now he also knew Kagome's time of weakness, and could place her somewhere apparently much safer than he'd considered to guard her on those nights. He filed away the suspicion it was the baka's as well.

"The weather will turn cold soon, this will help keep her warm," Kagome said with a smile. She would tell no one about Rin, even the tajiya, and he knew it, as he realized-he trusted her. Completely. Interesting.

"It is accepted."

The sun was rising, and they all watched as she...changed back. Sango looked nervous still, but she saw Kagome actually look almost herself again as she and Sesshomaru spoke, and sighed. Perhaps...perhaps the fearsome Lord her friend now was bound to wasn't entirely evil. She hoped.

"Rin. Jaken. You will tell no one of what you have seen or heard here."

"Yes, my Lord!" the little girl nodded solemnly as the little youkai agreed with a frown. As if he would!

"Come. It is time to continue training. Both of you."

"But-I haven't slept!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at Sesshomaru, seeing a certain...family resemblance with the look he shot her. Idly, a bit punchy from lack of sleep, she wondered if he'd like ramen.

"Nor will you, until we are finished today. Jaken, take my packsister's belongings to the Priestess. Come."

"Yes, my Lord..." the little youkai saw the mound of things and groaned.

Kagome followed him into the woods, unlimbering the Hamayami as she realized she was looking forward to it...and that it was good to be home.

Author's notes-Well, here it is, Kagome's new position and such will be gone into in later chapters. I always wondered about Rin, this seemed like the most logical outcome of her relationship with Sesshomaru, and why he had broken with their father. (3rd Movie) I do enjoy the Sess/adult Rin pairing, but this feels more cannon to me and that's what I was going for in this one. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	13. The Guest

Chapter 13- The Guest

I don't own Inuyasha!

Recap: Kagome's broken the news to her mother, and has begun to bond with her new pack. Sesshomaru wants to kill Inuyasha again, and Sango is trying to deal with her loss. What are Miroku and the hanyou up to? Read on!

It took two days of careful tending to get Inuyasha sobered up.

In that time, Miroku had scrubbed down the caverns and gotten him sensible, catching up on what they'd both been up to while avoiding certain topics.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha finally asked, looking over from where he sat on the floor by the fire tending their dinner, looking pale and thin, but recognizable. A two week bender took its toll.

"Helping my friend," the monk answered, sipping tea from one of his friend's collection of stolen crockery. The hanyou had apparently been getting his lair ready for Kagome in a fit of drunken insanity, and had stolen enough stuff to redecorate the entire place.

"Nah. She sent you, didn't she?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"No. Sango and I decided to part for a time. She went with Kagome to Kaede's village and I came here to find you," Miroku sighed, deciding to change the subject as his beloved tajiya's name came up.

"This is quite a place, Inuyasha. I have to say I'm impressed," he noted, looking around.

"It's alright, I guess," his host sighed. He leaned over and checked the stew, giving it a frown and a stir. Inuyasha wasn't used to company here, Myouga was the only other being who even knew about this place.

"If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you ever say you could sew?"

"Drop it, monk," the hanyou said with his old scowl.

"We could talk about-"

"My mother taught me. It passed the time. Happy now?" Inuyasha cut him off, embarrassed.

"It just didn't fit the image of you I had and I was curious," Miroku answered, leaning back on the cushion he sat on as he continued. "You don't talk much about yourself, you know. You know all about the rest of us, and not once did you let on you even had a territory staked out, much less something like this."

"What did you think, I lived in a hole or something?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't sure." Miroku admitted.

"Humans," Inuyasha muttered, reaching for two bowls and filling them, giving them a puzzled look when he didn't recognize them right off. He was swearing off sake!

It took a while for them to approach the subject of the women they'd loved and lost, or at least separated from. There were other things to see to first.

"So, what did you tell them?" Inuyasha asked as he sat looking down at the village he'd been tormenting. The monk had just come back from informing them the reign of terror was over. Inuyasha didn't ever want anyone there to see him again...it was too humiliating.

"Just that they'd inadvertently angered the spirits of the mountain, who sent a powerful guardian youkai to punish them. After an impressive meeting, I managed to turn their anger aside and extracted an agreement that you will keep evil youaki away from them if they stay away from the sacred mountaintops," Miroku said serenely as his friend swore and jumped up to yell at him in outrage.

"Damn it, Miroku! What the hell did you do that for? You were just supposed to tell them not to bother me and that it wouldn't happen again!"

"You have to give people something more than that. Besides, you did kill all the other youkai here. You also stole quite a bit from them, they were owed something," he commented with that old Miroku grin.

"Bastard. Just couldn't resist your little jokes!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Come now...they'll probably leave you little offerings and everything now, they were quite happy," the monk dodged the rock thrown at him as he dashed up the hillside through the leaves of late fall, laughing at the furious hanyou. Inuyasha shook his head, and had to smile, the first real one he'd worn in weeks.

The first snowstorm hit two weeks later. The monk was shocked at it's ferocity, but the hanyou shrugged it off. This high in the mountains winter was hard and struck fast.

"Guess I'm stuck with you for awhile," Inuyasha informed him after patrolling his territory one morning, shaking off snow that clung to his firerat.

"What? Why?" Miroku asked, he was worried about Sango, it had been almost two months since he'd seen her now with traveling and keeping Inuyasha company. Inuyasha still wouldn't talk, and he was coming to the end of his patience with him. The monk was just waiting for the storms that had struck to pass to go back to her.

"The passes are full. That last storm closed us off."

"You mean..."

"Yep. Get comfortable. You aren't leaving till spring." The monk winced. Trapped for a season with a possibly still terminally depressed hanyou.

Cross out the possibly. But Miroku realized something as days passed. If he wasn't here...he doubted Inuyasha would've lived to see the thaw as the snows came and settled thickly across the land. The old fiery temper, the determination, what made Inuyasha a survivor was gone, leaving a shadow. If Kagome had seen this, it probably would've killed her. It was hard enough for him to watch the hanyou slipping away, every day a little less motivated, a little sadder, a little more lost. Youkai lived for mates...killed for them...and died for them too, sometimes.

"Kagome," Miroku said flatly as he watched the hanyou one evening. He was sick of it.

"What about her? Just leave it!" he said harshly.

"You haven't. She didn't betray you, Inuyasha!"

"What the hell would you call it? She sided with Sesshomaru against me! Damn it all, Miroku. She-she was my world! I gave up everything for her with that stupid wish! I'll be a hanyou forever now, and I can never be with her again!! I even forgave her-" he looked away, knuckling his eyes. Miroku sighed, but he wondered though...what had he forgiven her for if not her clan oath?

"You forgave her?"

"For killing Kikyou when we took Naraku down," Inuyasha scowled. Might as well say it and then he'd stop poking at him.

"She-what?" Miroku's eyes were huge. He'd known all along-and still asked her to be his? Miroku had been groping for a way to break the news, and he knew!

"I saw her. Kikyou...she'd been following us, I thought she was going to help. But she tried to kill Kagome with her powers, so Kagome defended herself and purified Kikyou. I saw it happen, Miroku. I could've stopped them, but I chose to protect them both so she could finish it. So-I wouldn't have to," his friend said quietly.

"Inuyasha...did Kagome know you knew? Are you sure that's what happened?" Miroku asked. He'd long known what kind of dangerous undead Kikyou had been, but any attempt to lay her to rest, and Inuyasha would have killed him.

"I saw the power flowing between them. I don't think she knew I could see hers too, not just youkai. I didn't leave her for that," Inuyasha said slowly. It had been a long bout of soul searching when Kagome slew Kikyou. He'd been saddened, but more relieved Kagome had won, so that he could stay with her.

He'd betrayed his promise to Kikyou to fulfill another. The one his heart had made to Kagome over three years ago when he'd said her name the first time. When he'd admitted to himself he'd fallen in love with her, her easy acceptance, her kindness and bravery. She'd fought by his side, kami, she'd traveled with him openly, ate with him, introduced him to her family-without shame! No one, not even Kikyou, had treated him like that since his mother died. Not until Kagome, who'd looked at him as some sort of hero, and for her, he'd acted like one because she'd believed in him...

"Why then?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha had to work through this. If he didn't come to terms with it one way or another, it would kill him as surely as a poisoned wound.

"Why?" Inuyasha repeated, and turned to face Miroku at last, who nearly backed away at the horrible clarity in the hanyou's gaze, the anger, but it was all inward directed. Very bad. "Inu packs are made up of close knit groups. Either members are accepted blood relations, or adopted," Inuyasha began, speaking very calmly as he repeated an old lesson. If Myouga hadn't felt it was his duty to teach him the ways of his father's kind, he wouldn't have known it...and that would have been a mercy.

"Oh?"

"Being born Inu doesn't mean you just can join a pack. If a pup is considered unfit, the pack leader will reject it, deny it packright. They usually die fast afterwards, nobody wants an outcast," Inuyasha paused there.

"If that's so, who becomes adopted? Why did you scream he marked her?" the monk asked gently. Inuyasha hardly noticed the question, continuing. He could almost hear old Myouga as he explained...

"Adoption's simple, you know that? They kneel, bare their throat in total submission and offer themselves to whoever leads the pack. The pack leader grabs them and decides if they'll snap their neck or not. If the oath is accepted, they get a mark to wear and get bonded. They'll protect the pack, do whatever the pack leader orders and run with him. Total loyalty to each other. She'll do whatever he asks...anything, for the rest of his life. Usually, it's reserved for mates brought in from another pack, matters of honor, stuff like that," he said softly, hence his near daily nightmare visions of Kagome and Sesshomaru going at it like rabbits. Who wouldn't want to lie with her?

"But, Kagome-" Miroku asked, it was coming, but he needed say it-

"He's using her to get back at me with the one thing no Inu youkai fucks with to do it! If I try to kill him-to get her back-she'd do her best to kill me first. She told me that," Inuyasha finished, eyes closed and ears down, voice harsh and strained.

"Are you so sure that's his reason? To use her against you?"

"What else could it be? No way he'd accept Kagome for anything but getting at me. She-she belongs to him, Miroku! Even if I could get him to agree to my claiming her, he'll always have a hold on her! She'd never just be mine...I can't figure it out...she was safe with me, I would've given her a place. I don't even know why she agreed to it..." he trailed off as the monk's eyes narrowed.

"I know why," Miroku said quietly. In a moment, he was grabbed by the robe and slammed against the wall! He found himself choking as Inuyasha glared not an inch from his face, twisting his robes in one hand, the other poised to strike. Miroku futilely tried to get some air, clutching the hand that grasped him.

"Let me-coughgo!" he ordered, eyes huge.

"Bastard! Tell me! You knew! And you didn't tell me!! How do you know? Tell me everything right now!" Inuyasha was outwardly focusing now, alright!

"Let me-go, or I'll..." the monk tried to get to his sleeve and he was stopped.

"No tricks! No damned ofuda! Tell me!!" Inuyasha punctuated his demands by slamming the monk into the wall.

"Uhn! To save her own life, baka! To be with you! The Hamayami needed Sesshomaru's fang in it to work and he demanded her submission and silence on the matter to get it! She was terrified of becoming a full youkai and killing us all, you know that!" Miroku gasped. He was released to slide down the wall to sit painfully, feeling his neck.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You heard me. Sango learned about this from Kagome. She said Kagome accepted the deal only if he swore never to harm us or fight you anymore. If he hadn't agreed to her terms," he looked up angrily, "her terms, Inuyasha, Sango said she'd have refused. Kagome was willing to give up her only chance to keep her youkai in check for your sake, and all you've done is whine about yourself! How you can't own her! You never did! If you'd been sane and sober when I showed up, I would've told you sooner, but no, you were too intent on wallowing in your own injured pride. She cried herself to sleep that night, when you broke her heart," Miroku's tone was biting.

"She...did?" Inuyasha said softly, stunned. He leaned against the wall, thinking...his Kagome, so strong, she was willing to bargain with her own life just for him. She'd tried to tell him...and he threw it back in her face. Her words came back to haunt him...'It was the only way...You don't understand, I did this for us!'

"She did. You're right, there's probably an aspect of control, but I doubt even Sesshomaru would warp a packoath if it's that important. He's never struck me as the type to do so," Miroku finished.

Inuyasha looked up and took in a deep breath as he rested an arm on the wall.

"He's not...the stuck up bastard. Too damned proud to admit he wanted to cut a deal so he grabbed the chance. Probably wanted to rub my nose in it so he made her not tell me. I was just as bad, I didn't think about how...how she'd feel," he admitted slowly, shame in every line of him as he held a hand out to Miroku in apology. The monk ignored it as he sat. "I'm sorry, Miroku. You're my best friend, hell, probably my only one now, and...I should've listened. You put off mating to Sango for me, just to tell me how much of a baka I've been. I owe you for it." The words were gruff, but sincere.

"So, you're finally growing up. It's good to see." Miroku said, finally taking the hand and letting the hanyou help him up. He dusted off his robes with a sigh, hesitating.

"Sango. Ahhh, my Sango. I'm not innocent myself, Inuyasha. We both admitted we didn't want to settle down, but, she-she told me she...wasn't-she'd-and a man-"

"What, that Sango wasn't a virgin when we met her?" Inuyasha asked with a shrug, making the monk go for his staff. "Hey! You didn't know?" Inuyasha backed off as the monk brandished it, furious!

"You knew that?" he looked entirely annoyed, and flushed. "She smelled different from a maiden, didn't she?" Miroku tossed the staff down with an most unmonastic oath.

"Keh," Inuyasha nodded.

"Did everyone else know? She probably told Kagome too. Did you know it was seven? Seven men! Who knows how many times. She let me almost die without telling me. Without letting me... the least she could have done is let me have her once! She didn't trust me or think I was honorable enough, she said!" Miroku grumbled, looking around. "Did we toss out all the sake?" he asked sadly as the hanyou sprawled on the floor, blown away by the evening's events.

"Yep. Probably for the best," Inuyasha snorted. "Seven, huh? But it's you she wants. And she wants to keep traveling like you do. But let me guess...more than you?" Seeing the monk blush, he shrugged.

"That is not the point."

"Eh...Sango never did that while we traveled together. I'd have known it by her scent."

"Hm, that's one way of checking fidelity," Miroku commented.

"I guess. You know, I didn't trust Kagome, Sango didn't trust you, it's dumb. After everything we've all gone through together, we ought to know each other better."

"It's never easy between men and women, it's true. Most of this could easily have been avoided," Miroku opined, glancing at the hanyou, who looked like he was dying to ask..."No."

"Oh, come on! Four? Hm...three?" Inuyasha asked, guessing the number with great interest. Less than seven, that was for damned sure. "You already know more about me than you should and didn't tell me about Kagome, so the least you can do is tell me!" he pointed out.

"You just slammed me into a wall! Hard, I might add. I think we're even, Inuyasha." Miroku said loftily.

"You threatened me with that damned staff and shit! Come on!" Inuyasha asked again, and the monk deflated.

"Once," he mumbled, and the hanyou snorted laughter.

"All those asses, and you got one! Just once!" Inuyasha held up a finger and laughed.

"Hah. And I suppose you're quite experienced," Miroku replied, making Inuyasha fidget a bit. "Any?" he asked, suspecting...and the hanyou looked up, scratching his head.

"Well..." Inuyasha shrugged and shook his head, it was embarrassing now, but at the time, it had been a trophy of sorts.

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm a monk."

"A perverted one. Well...once. Uh...I was pretty young then. Just a dumb kid," he admitted.

"And my experience was funny?"

"I didn't try all the time!"

"So...with who? I thought Kagome and Kikyou were the only ones you'd cared for. Someone else?" Miroku asked.

"A woman," Inuyasha answered, making Miroku smirk as he continued. "I am human once a month, Miroku. I- uh, spent some of the night once in a village. With...a woman who did that stuff for...work," he blushed.

"You went to a whore? And you called me a pervert!!" Miroku pointed at him, and sputtered laughter.

"It happened, alright? And you are a pervert," Inuyasha commented, throwing up a hand. "It wasn't love, it was-exercise. If she'd seen me as a hanyou, she'd have run screaming, so I just did what I'd gone there for and left right after. It was kinda more exciting pulling it off then having her, nobody'd think to look for a hanyou doing that when they turn mortal. I'd-" he paused, embarrassed as he looked down.

'I'd have done anything for love,' he found himself thinking, and grumbled softly. "Baka romantic hero crap, I'm even thinking in it now...damned wench." It was impossible, there's no way he'd get her back now. But...damned if he wouldn't try.

"Hm?" Miroku hadn't quite caught what Inuyasha had said.

"Miroku, when spring comes...I'm going with you when you go back to marry Sango," he informed the monk, his posture changing as he spoke. Miroku watched, and could almost pinpoint the instant when he changed. The blustery, unsure boy was gone forever and it was a man, a young one yet, but a man was suddenly sitting there. One who raised his head, straightened up, and said-

"Somehow, I have to win her back."

Author's Notes-Inuyasha and Miroku's friendship has always fascinated me, and this was a great way to explore it a bit. I hope you enjoy following their journey as much as I did writing it. Ahhhh. Long, I know, but the thing kept writing itself, and I really didn't want to cramp the boys if they felt like talking. I think this my personal favorite chapter so far. Hard to write, but really worth it. Thanks for reading!!-Namiyo


	14. The Tempering

_Chapter 14- The Tempering_

_Checking...nope, I don't own or make money from Inuyasha! I just adore it. _

_The original character of Lady Atae however, is my creation entirely, as are the Dokueki. _

_Recap: Miroku and Inuyasha have sorted out some problems, and the hanyou's finally decided to get her back when he learns the truth behind Kagome's choice. What else happened that winter? Read on!_

_Naraku had been gone for months. His darkness had been released in the form of youkai, tormenting the land. After a month of intense training, Kagome was permitted to return to her own devices to an extent, to be called at need. Much of what she'd need to learn now would be taught best by experience. That wasn't hard to come by nowadays, as too often that winter, blood and snow met._

_At first, most of the youkai released had settled into small lairs, as they had before Naraku had fused them, and were dealt with by the locals if they attacked. But, as the snow made people stop traveling, and other prey grew scarce, they began to band together and attack both humans and youkai bands at will. Alone, they were nuisances, in groups, as they had learned from Naraku's dark example, they were far stronger. Some were strangely twisted, products of his tinkering. As word got out a tajiya had set up shop in the village, Sango soon found many clients, she and Kagome going around the area with Kirara and dealing with various youkai. _

_The village life went on. Kaede had a new apprentice, and the villagers built a fine hut for the two females who helped guard them, at least partially out of fear of displeasing Kagome. She had been offered apartments in the luxurious castle of her packmate, but she preferred to stay in the village...at least until Miroku came back. Then, she'd likely leave the happy couple and Shippo to live there with Sesshomaru and Rin. The kitsune was better off with them and Kaede than her, he didn't like her pack leader and it strained their relationship. He kept nagging her to go find Inuyasha. _

_Save for Kaede and Sango, she was separated from her old life in both times. Her school friends had gone to college or gotten married. They drifted off, and even Houjo had stopped chasing her long ago. Word had come that Kouga had finally taken Ayami as his mate. Inuyasha and Miroku were long gone. As for her family, well._

_Kagome still managed to return to the future once a month as she'd promised her mother, but it was more and more merely to collect supplies. Her family tried, she tried, but she wasn't part of them anymore. She was a hanyou living in the feudal era, and they were humans in the modern one. It grew harder and harder to make herself return to them on the night she became human, it was a bitter reminder of her past._

_One month, her mother had sent her back with the last of the things she'd wanted from the house, and converted her bedroom into a home office! Kagome had felt numb, but managed to smile. She did so even as her own grandfather had ofuda supposedly hidden and tried to exorcize her youkai side. Souta was now following his own dreams, planning to become a Shinto priest and maintain the family tradition and the Shrine. A strict course of study and school kept him busy._

_Days seemed to meld into a grey emptiness, cut off from her time, denied her beloved, her family, and the full humanity she once held, Kagome was slowly losing herself. The fiery temper, kindness, and courage that had won the heart of a lonely hanyou and tamed a magical jewel were fading away. It was an act of will for her to rise some days, she talked less, and smiled rarely. Youkai, after all, lived for mates...killed for mates...and died for them sometimes. _

_Inuyasha's abandoning her had left a wound that wouldn't heal. There was no going back and they would never be together again, though he was rarely out of her thoughts and never left her heart. By spurning her, he'd spurned the promised alliance and Sesshomaru's offered reconciliation. There would be no second chance, even as she stubbornly clung to hope he would come back somehow. A tiny part of her kept whispering she couldn't trust him, not now, and it hurt deeply. How could he do this? Maybe...he'd never truly loved her, not as she'd loved him. _

_Sesshomaru worried for her and did what he could as the packbond between them grew and deepened. He'd become a brother to her in a way he never had to his half-sibling, and she took somber pride in her new position as his packmate and a Lady of the Inu Clan. But he could not heal her broken heart. His rage at Inuyasha had grown to new levels as he watched someone who'd become dear to him fade. His own guilt...he kept to himself and tried to expiate as he could as he dealt with his duties as Clan Lord. _

_She hadn't known before, but he had duties to every Inu pack in the Western Lands, they all looked to him, as son of Inutaisho, for holding their lands and keeping the Clan safe and well run. Many in the Inu Clan had questioned and challenged a hanyou entering their ranks at first, particularly the premier pack, when even the half-breed son of Inutaisho was deemed unworthy. A few had insisted on trying her with physical challenges as well as was their right, at least at first, something she'd hidden from Sango. _

_But Sesshomaru was now much admired for his foresight in the Clan, at least by those who saw Kagome in action. Her gentle, sad, but steady presence when she was called to sit in as he settled disputes and fought off enemies at his side had quietly begun to earn her a place among them, beyond her status as packsister. Such as today, as the late winter snows settled along the land..._

"_Kagome!" Sango blocked with her weapon as she yelled. She stood in snow up to her knees, spotted with the crystals of freezing blood, but at least it was not hers._

"_Got it! Shouheki-ya!" Kagome drew her string in a thumb grip, concentrated, and released. The shouheki-ya, the barrier arrow, shot towards the remaining Inu fighters, spreading into a temporary magical barrier to protect them from her opponent, a Dokueki, one of Naraku's last experiments, one they suspected had been intended for Inuyasha with it's peculiarities. A large, highly resistant and powerful youkai, with an incredibly deceptive, weak aura and poisonous blood and venom. The Tetsusaiga would have been nearly useless against them. They had to be killed at a distance and their blood avoided. The creature's jaws struck sparks from the glowing dome and it hissed in fury, twisting at speed for her! _

"_Hiraikotsu!" Sango's weapon sheered partway through the last of the two heads of the enormous serpent, one that had made the mistake of choosing this Inu packholding as a good place to feed. Dokueki seemed to adore the taste of Inu, at least a dozen had emerged this winter from near the wolf youkai territories and gone for the packs. They had been sent to deal with the problem when this small pack had called on Sesshomaru as Clan Lord for assistance after being decimated by the serpent. To her surprise, Kagome'd learned most Inu youkai were hardly stronger than wolf types, relying on numbers and cunning, not the incredible strength of the House of Inutaisho. _

_She jumped out of the way as the remaining head went for her, and she hesitated before she used her flameclaw, afraid she'd accidentally come in contact with the poison. She tried to get some distance to use the Hamayami, getting slammed into a snow bank and the rocks beneath it as the serpent lashed out with it's tail, yelping as the cold wetness penetrated her clothes. It hurt, and helped further shred her outfit, already torn by the day's fight. If Kagome had still been human, the skin that showed through the rents would be laced with scars now...and she wouldn't have cared much._

"_Sango! Get me some space!" she yelled, clambering out as it tried again, ignoring the pain in her side. It would heal soon enough. At least she was feeling something when she was injured._

"_Got it!" Sango had caught her weapon, venomous blood flicking from the edge, and Kirara tried to distract it, giving Kagome a few precious moments to get back and aim. She fired a Hi-ya, taking it in the eye and going through. The creature toppled, twitching as blood and fluids sprayed from the severed body. Everyone dove back as they tried to avoid the toxic remains._

_Panting, leaning on her bow, Kagome shivered. She still hated battle, even as it gave her a place to channel her energy. The few Inu left here, mostly the precious females and young, came out of the cavern complex they dwelt in to see their success, and their lead female, an aged but stately one named Lady Atae, approached, hands folded into her sleeves._

"_So. You have done well," she said simply, looking at the two fighters and the neko. She had grave doubts when they saw what their Lord had chosen to send as help, but now, well. Seeing the power of the female hanyou, risking herself for a pack that hadn't been in favor of her, all in spite of the heart-pain that was so clear, she made a decision. She would honor Lord Sesshomaru's discrete requests. _

"_Thank you, Lady Atae," Kagome managed, ignoring the still forms, Inu and attacker, behind them in the snow. She'd seen too many of them already these last months._

"_Come," she told them, beckoning, leaving the others to deal with the carcass._

_The old female led them inside the caverns past lairs and common areas, to a small shrine of sorts. Inside was a large chest on a dais, and she bowed to it before she opened it and reached inside. _

"_Lady Kagome. Your clothes are unfit for wearing. This...is a better choice," she held out a small pile of clothes, white and green, with a strange weave to them that caught the light and seemed to sparkle._

"_What are they?" Kagome looked at them in confusion, they smelled like magic._

"_These are made of the hair of the mountain troll. They are very powerful, a treasure of my pack. They will protect you in battle, and once belonged to a powerful priestess who wore them to fight our kind, taken as battle spoils, but they were meant to be used. You are Lead female of the pack of Lord Sesshomaru, full fit to wear them. Accept them with our gratitude and respect." _

"_Truly? Who was this Priestess?" Sango asked, fascinated at the fabric, it was like nothing she'd ever seen. Mountain Trolls were legendarily powerful creatures._

"_Her name was Sassuma. It was long ago, before even I lived. Will you accept them?" Atae asked Kagome, barely glancing at the tajiya. She was still not pleased a youkai slayer was in her home, to help or not! Sango really couldn't blame her, equally uncomfortable at being surrounded by suspicious youkai. It was a taste of what Kagome and Inuyasha had had to endure among humans, though, and she accepted that._

"_T-thank you. Yes, I...would be honored," Kagome was shyly pleased, she took them and looked at them closely, it looked like the robes of a fighting priestess, white hakama and a close wrapped kimono in green, with white sleeves. A pair of soft green shoes and a sash were with them._

"_I'm not sure they'll fit, though."_

"_They can be altered. Come, we shall see to it," Atae led them out._

_They cleaned up, and Kagome was measured and put into a soft, plain kimono as they waited for her new robes. Atae led them to a large, comfortable chamber, her own in the cavern complex. She sat them down and watched Kagome for a time, until the hanyou began to fidget._

"_What is it, Lady Atae?" she asked as the Inu sighed. The Lady hadn't expected to pity her, but Atae did feel it, and decided to speak to it. She was the eldest, most revered female in the Clan, and her Clan Lord, at his wit's end, had asked her to talk to the hanyou. _

"_It is that you have the look of the other one, Inuyasha," Atae told her flatly. Kagome winced at the reminder._

"_How do you know? Have you seen him?" she asked softly, a haunted desperation in her eyes. Atae saw her lean forward so eagerly...it was very unfortunate. _

"_Was there a monk with him?" Sango asked, no less worried. She kept waiting, and hoping, that he'd return to her as she and Kagome held the line against Naraku's last remnants. It was hard, and in spite of careful, almost fearful searching and questioning, there had been no news anywhere, it was as if the earth had swallowed both Inuyasha and Miroku._

"_It was long ago. Over a century now, I believe, and no human was near," Lady Atae paused. "I am sorry, honored tajiya, that I cannot give better news," she finished stiffly, as Sango nodded sadly._

"_Thank you," she answered. _

"_Hm. You see...he was fighting our Clan Lord at the time, and I chose to observe them. As I heard, then, your heart chose him before Lord Sesshomaru made you packmate. You can never be with him again, my Lady. Choose another. Worthy of you and our clan," the old youkai advised bluntly._

"_But-" _

"_Lady, I know what he did, he would have known there was no way to have you back when he rejected Lord Sesshomaru's offered alliance. Do not allow yourself to believe otherwise," Lady Atae rose and frowned._

"_But-I love him! How would he know that? If it was innocent-" Kagome tried desperately._

"_Myouga instructed him in our ways. I know this, he was my vassal before he served our former Lord and was sent to teach and assist him by Inutaisho's last commands. I am uncertain the flea did him a favor by helping him survive even after being found unfit. He likely rejected you to gain vengeance of Lord Sesshomaru, and all of the Clan. That one's anger is great against us all. Not, perhaps, without reason, but a feral outcast he is, and will remain. One with no pack or territory cannot hope to court you, Lady Kagome, nor can you claim him without our Lord's consent. The thing is what it is," the Lady said gravely, believing every word. The Inuyasha she'd observed was much different than the one he'd become with Kagome. _

_Kagome slumped...it made horrible sense. She couldn't, wouldn't turn on her new Clan. She was one of them. Her life was pledged here and their acceptance had been grudging, but it was real. Sesshomaru was dear to her, and Rin, they were family, pack. But Inuyasha, he hadn't had any of it, ever. Maybe he'd just wanted her to have a pack on his terms, not because he loved her. Maybe...she'd been convenient. Maybe all he'd seen was what he hated when he saw her with her mark. He'd-spit on her. On her Clan and Pack._

_That was the day Kagome gave up her last faint hope. He wasn't coming back._

_The robes were a wonder. They shielded her nearly as well as the robe of the firerat did Inuyasha, and it came in handy as the winter wore on. There were more youkai, more killing. Sango tried as did Sesshomaru, but they couldn't keep Kagome from becoming more and more distant as she began to take more chances in combat. She never put them in danger, but one day, everyone knew she would lose her struggle and would be lost if she couldn't put him behind her as her own reputation grew..._

_Rumors about the pair of deadly female fighters Lord Sesshomaru had at his command spread, and even the most far flung youkai clans began to take note. A flea, dining on a tasty lynx youkai heard them in shock. He gathered what scraps of information he could, and planned to get to his master._

_As the mountain passes cleared, Inuyasha and Miroku closed up his lair, having spent much of their time making preparations for what was to come before heading out. A tiny flea was along for the ride by force. Myouga had finally showed up a month before, and after reporting the rumors, and some planning, his adored young Master made a decision. The little vassal trembled in terror. _

"_You can't be serious! Please reconsider!" he begged as he hung onto Inuyasha's hair._

"_You agreed it's the only way, remember?! And you thought I didn't listen when you taught me that shit!" Inuyasha barked with a trace of glee as the monk screamed again when they shot across a small ravine. The hanyou's idea of safe, fast travel was not the same as his! "Will you stop screaming? My Kagome took bigger jumps than that and laughed!" _

"_She's as crazy as you! I can't believe you talked me into this!" Miroku yelled, clinging to the hanyou's back in terror._

"_Try and run off, and see what happens!"_

_Author's notes-I really wish I was better at describing clothing. Kagome's troll robes are based on the design of the red clad Priestess in the anime ep. 'The Red and White Priestesses' in the Tsubaki story arc. I loved those outfits, and decided Kagome needed to end up in something like it. _

_More on the Hamayami's attacks- Hi-ya is the proper term for a fire arrow. Shouheki-ya is Barrier, and Arrow. Seirei-ya is Spirit or Soul and Arrow. Won't say what that one does, it's for a later chapter. The thumb grip is a eastern archery grip on an arrow, different from the standard western one. The things I look up for a story. It seemed logical to give some of her bow attacks a specific grip, just as the Swords of the Fang have special movements to them. Dokueki? It means venom. Keep those nasties in mind as well. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo'_


	15. The Duelpart 1

_Chapter 15- The Duel Part 1_

_Nope. Inuyasha and company are not mine. The Hamayami and it's arrows are._

_Recap: Kagome's as miserable as Inuyasha, even as her power increases. After a winter spent in hard fighting, she and Sango await spring, and unknowingly, visitors. Inuyasha has decided to get her back somehow, but how? Read on!_

_Three months ago.._

_Spring! Warmer weather, fewer youkai, and at last, some breathing room. Or so it seemed to Sango when she had been heading to her village. She wanted to visit the gravesites as spring broke, and was on Kirara when the neko suddenly mewed._

"_What? Kirara! Get us down!" she'd spotted...Miroku! The neko had landed, and Sango scrambled off her, eyes wide as she saw her betrothed for the first time in months._

"_Sango!"_

"_Miroku?" she asked softly, just taking in the sight of him. He looked fit, but paler to her, as though he'd been working hard, and... he was definitely plotting something! She knew that look._

"_It's me!" The monk ran to her and caught her up in his arms, kissing her soundly. She clung to him like a drowning man to a spar, murmuring his name. Soft promises were exchanged, and Inuyasha just grinned at the sight from under a tree, arms folded. _

"_You!" Sango pulled away slightly when she saw the hanyou. How dare he smile! "Do you have any idea what she's been through? How dare you come anywhere near her! You scum! Stay away from her!!" she yelled, furious._

"_I know," Inuyasha said, smile fading, and the tajiya got a good look at him. Thinner, sadder...older? Different. "Damn it, Sango! I'm here to fix it!" he told her, determination in his eyes as he faced her._

"_How? They won't let you!" Sango snapped. "I ought to know, I've been here. Where you should've been! Where have you been when we've been cleaning up after Naraku all winter?" she demanded, and the pair gaped at the name._

"_Sango, what are you talking about? Naraku's dead, his youkai should be well scattered now and minimal," Miroku asked, tightening his hold as much in fear as to restrain her. He glanced at his right hand as he spoke. Myouga hadn't gotten a chance to collect much information, and they'd discounted some of it because they knew Sango and Kagome weren't crazy enough to take on half of what had been described!_

"_You really didn't know?" Sango asked, stunned. "Where were you two, under a rock?" she filled them in on the winter's events, the non rumor version, and Inuyasha slumped as Miroku's jaw set. Damn._

"_She's gotten that strong?" Inuyasha asked, worried. If she was...this might not work. No! If she forgave him...she had to...it'd be alright!_

"_Yes, no thanks to you," Sango told him, unwilling to give an inch. That is, until Miroku told her about their winter..._

"_Hey! Don't tell her that!"_

"_Never go drinking with a hanyou, Sango," Miroku advised, he'd gleefully filled in all the details, leaving little out, save Inuyasha's near breakdown and out of mercy, the embroidery. The binge, however..._

"_Thanks," Inuyasha grumbled. _

"_So, you came to make up? I told you, it's too late, Sesshomaru and she are true packmates now, and he'll never forgive the insult! You know she can't accept you without his agreement, even if she wants to and...I'm not sure she does," Sango looked defeated as they sat together, the day sliding into evening._

"_Actually, there is a plan. With you helping, it'll be easier," Miroku explained, and as she listened, she sat straighter, eyes wide. So risky...to all of them._

"_You won't mistreat her or leave her again?" Sango asked, pointing at Inuyasha._

"_Never," he promised solemnly, and she hesitated-before she nodded._

"_Count me in," she agreed._

_They'd snuck back towards the village to spy as night fell. Inuyasha's breath caught when he saw how different she looked, draped in an elegant white and green outfit he'd never seen before. Kagome looked every inch a Lady of a powerful Clan, but so...sad. It was all he could do not to go to her at once, but he couldn't, comforting himself with a silent promise to make it up to her._

_Inuyasha sighed deeply as her scent lingered in the air, tasting it with rapture. His relief had been comical that she hadn't taken a lover. Shippo, they saw was asleep at Kaede's, and Kagome wasn't headed for the hut she shared with Sango. Seeing that, Sango led them to Sesshomaru's favorite area to camp, and as evening came she had to stifle giggles at the monk and hanyou's faces when they were treated to a bizarre sight as they watched from a distance in the trees..._

_Sesshomaru, terrifying youkai Lord, was intent as he faced his opponent. She was a familiar one, and they scowled across the length of the field of battle they'd gone over many times these last months._

"_You will lose," he said gravely, shaking the small cup and letting the dice spill out._

"_Will not," Kagome studied the board, leaning over the travel backgammon set. The youkai hadn't cared for cards, but had announced months ago he was 'curious' about her little used travel board games. It was a regular custom now, and they would talk-about the Clan, politics and problems, his history and hers...with a big, firerat clad exception. Kagome now knew him better than anyone alive, and was the Lead Female in truth, his trusted Packsecond and sister. Packsecond...the role Inuyasha would have served in... _

_Jaken now served her as well, if grumblingly, and Rin adored her as an aunt, as the human girl and the hanyou put it. The responsibilities worked on her, Kagome was changing, becoming someone harder, stronger, self-reliant and independent. In a few decades, she'd be truly remarkable by youkai standards...and as skilled and vicious a killer as Sesshomaru. _

_Sango didn't know about some of the things she'd-helped her pack leader with when the tajiya was elsewhere, no matter how much she hated it. Sesshomaru had a very direct view of challenges to his rule and she had to as well, if she wanted to live. She was hanyou. You were strong, or you died. Inuyasha had always said so-and he was right in that. _

"_The strange food is almost ready, my Lord, my Lady," Jaken announced as he poured hot water from a pot into something that made Inuyasha's mouth water. Ramen! She was giving him-he didn't eat human food!! _

_Kagome fussed, looking almost herself for a moment, and Sesshomaru chuckled indulgently-he chuckled?-as he won, closing up the board and turning to eat. Jaken handed three paper cups to Kagome and she stirred them, setting one before Sesshomaru and handing him chopsticks, then Rin, who'd watched and clapped her hands at her Lord's victory. She took up her own and settled to eat._

_The hanyou was stunned as she-oh come on!! She waited for him to take a bite first? Who did that? Where was her pride? She'd never showed that kind of respect to him! He watched and fumed as they ate with evident pleasure and perfect manners. Kagome had another ramen devotee on her hands when she'd introduced her packbrother to it that winter. _

_Inuyasha was speechless as they ate and were...chatting?? His half brother didn't chat! They looked so easy together. Sesshomaru and Kagome talked, looking like close, affectionate sibs... and she looked so lovely by the firelight, he had to be having her!! No matter what Sango said! His nose had to be lying!! No one could be that close to her and not want her! He knew he couldn't...even as he watched them with envy...of both of them. Packmates in truth. Family._

"_I told you they aren't. Watch," Sango hissed, wanting to smack him for what he was obviously thinking. After they ate and talked, she rose and gave him a bow that he returned, taking her hand afterward. Inuyasha twitched and Miroku desperately tried not to laugh at his friend's reaction as they watched an affectionate but entirely chaste kiss goodnight-on the cheek. She hugged Rin and left._

"_He truly cares for her, doesn't he?" Miroku commented in wonder. They waited as Kagome had waved and headed to her hut, and the trio then slipped back into the trees to plan._

"_I told you, he treats her like a favorite sister. I can't believe you thought otherwise, Inuyasha!" Sango giggled, but then she'd traveled extensively with both of them during the winter. But she sighed and looked at Miroku regretfully. It was time. Inuyasha had gotten a look at her again, that was all he could do for now. If he or Miroku stayed anywhere nearby, they'd be seen or scented. Sango now accepted he really was trying to repair what he'd done, but-it wouldn't be easy._

"_You're-very honorable to do this. Even if it is sneaky and underhanded and-well, wrong," she told him fondly, giving her monk a kiss._

"_I'm glad you noticed, my Sango," he answered tenderly._

"_Do you two mind? Some of us have things to do tonight," Inuyasha asked sharply. _

"_Don't mind him, Sango, he's just jealous," the monk said with glee._

"_Fuck off!"_

"_Not till I marry Sango," Miroku made a blessing with his hand as Sango hit him._

"_Come on, you perverts. We have work to do." _

_The raids began three days later. Inu packs were reporting a powerful youkai was attacking them, no injuries, merely thefts, vandalism, someone violating their borders and making fools of them in lightning fast and daring attacks, and by extension, the Clan Lord. Challenging, but not standing to fight, violating territory. The lesser pack leaders changed their defenses, and he got through them. They demanded Sesshomaru attend to the matter. _

_Sango came along to help as he and Kagome worked tirelessly, but they hadn't been able to hunt down the perpetrator. The youkai apparently was a shapechanger, no two descriptions matched and he was always a step ahead as days slid into three months of raids._

"_Why is he doing this? How is he doing this? What's this youkai after?" Kagome asked her friend, who shrugged._

"_I wish I knew," Sango replied. Her feeding them information was helping a great deal, not to mention Miroku's illusion casting youkai friends, but no need to mention that! It had to be done, for Kagome's sake and Inuyasha's. _

_The female hanyou held her tongue, but even a tajiya had trouble when reckoning with an inu hanyou's nose. Kagome was just waiting to see why Sango hadn't mentioned Miroku had been nearby awhile ago. Perhaps he'd really dumped her, poor thing. She assumed Inuyasha...had remained wherever he was. _

_Then Sango slipped up. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Dokueki and other youkai were still active, and she had to meet Miroku and Inuyasha regularly to keep giving them the vital information they needed to keep up their attacks. One night, she didn't remember to remove every trace...of a very familiar pair of scents. Kagome said nothing, even as she watched the tajiya sleep and kept watch over the camp. She rose after a time, and knelt next to a napping Sesshomaru. He awoke instantly, and they went into the treeline and talked. Kagome had some unpleasant suspicions, the tajiya had been acting strange lately..._

_The next morning. Everything was as normal, and the tajiya smiled good morning at her friend as Kagome made breakfast, Jaken fussing and packing up as Sesshomaru watched, leaning against a tree. His packsister was clever indeed...this idea of hers was most-impressive. He watched to see if she'd actually go through with it._

"_Good morning, Sango. Sleep well?" she asked quietly._

"_Mm. Is the food done?" Sango asked, and they spent another day in fruitless searching...and the next day she heard a most interesting piece of news. A tempting target indeed, the biggest one yet. Lord Sesshomaru was holding a Clan meeting at his castle in three days to discuss the raids._

"_Are you sure?" Miroku looked excited, and he grinned at her as Sango related the news, Inuyasha keeping watch. The meeting was in a small clearing far from the two Inu they were shadowing._

"_I'm sure. I was there when Sesshomaru and Kagome talked about it," she nodded._

"_That'll do it, then. One last raid, and we can go to the next step," the hanyou said grimly. He had to get them into a corner, it was getting harder and harder to pull this shit off! Soon, though, he'd be able to face his brother, and do what had to be done to get her back._

"_Finally! I'm getting tired," Sango admitted, pulling her ponytail and gauging the moon. "I have to get back. They'll miss me even with Kirara taking my watch, and I have to get your smell off," she brushed a hand along Miroku's arm and smiled._

"_Sango-thanks," Inuyasha said as the tajiya left._

_No one saw a slim form in the trees...seething with anger as she slipped away, the seeds of bitterness planted in the winter blooming as she watched them. Kagome's teeth bared as she saw and heard the scope of the betrayal. She'd given her a fair chance, after all they'd been through, she'd owed Sango that, but now, she did this! And Miroku! They had chosen him, her best friends had betrayed her to an outcast, one who'd hurt her, shamed her, and now threatened her Clan. And with him...they would pay._

_Two days later, Sango was sitting and sipping tea with Kagome in an elegant set of rooms in Sesshomaru's castle, Kagome's promised apartments._

"_These are lovely rooms," she commented admiringly._

"_Aren't they? Better than some forest camp...or a clearing," Kagome looked down as she sipped her tea._

_Sango looked around in some surprise-everything from the hut was here! All of Kagome's things...she blinked, her vision doubling a moment as she finished the cup. She was tired, the tajiya decided._

"_Kagome? I know you were thinking of moving here after Miroku came back, but why...what..." Sango felt dizzy as she looked at the hanyou. What had-something had tasted different...Kagome had said it was a special tea...a treat from her time..._

"_I gave you a chance, Sango. I'd hoped I was wrong, but you betrayed me. I'll do what I can for you, even now...but it has to be like this. I'm sorry, they'll have to come at us without your help, traitor," Kagome said grimly, standing up as Sango swayed, the cup knocking to the floor with a tinkle._

"_K-kagome...?" Sango realized with horror that her friend had known, it was a trap! Her last sight was of a fading room..._

"_Don't worry, it's just going to make you sleep," Kagome caught her as she fell over, and signaled for the castle guards. There was enough ground up herbs in Sango's tea to knock her flat for a day._

"_My lady?" Four armored Inu entered, as she laid the unconscious woman on the floor._

"_Strip her of her clothes and weapons, give her something else to wear, and lock her up until we need her. She is to be well treated but securely contained, consider her to be as dangerous as a youkai and tie her up well. Inform my Lord Sesshomaru we are ready," Lady Kagome ordered, as they dragged Sango away, and the hanyou shook her head sadly._

"_Sorry, Sango. You were a good friend to me," she said softly as she readied herself, and went to join her pack leader._

_Inuyasha and Miroku slipped to the castle walls intending to sneak in, humiliate the leaders, and get out. He got in easily enough, sneaking past the guards as Miroku waited to cover their trail, a powerful youkai aura emanated from the castle, proof of the numbers of Inu that had to be there...he paused on the wall a moment. It was a magnificent place, graceful, yet strong and stable, commanding the land around it. _

_The place was ablaze in lights, music could be heard faintly...he could smell a glorious garden, one designed as a treat for an Inu's senses, full of plants with only the most subtle scents, intoxicatingly delicate in this, late spring. It was no place for humans... Kagome'd smell amazing standing in those gardens, the wind in her hair... _

_Inuyasha pushed aside his feelings, looking at his father's castle for the first time as he slipped in._

"_Miroku. Drop the staff, and hold still. Or Sango dies," a quiet, completely sincere voice said regretfully behind the monk..._

_His partner got as far as the main courtyard._

_Inuyasha froze as he saw there were indeed Inu there. Well...two. Lord Sesshomaru looked at him, a tied up pair of humans at his feet. DAMN IT! Miroku, bound and gagged, next to an unconscious Sango. _

_It was a trap-and they'd walked right in._

"_Welcome, little brother. We've been expecting you," Lord Sesshomaru said with a nod. Regrettable. But there was no choice. Inuyasha looked for...he didn't smell any of the packs he'd expected! But the aura? _

"_Sesshomaru! Let them go!" he looked desperately at Kagome, standing silently with her pack leader-she wouldn't! How could she do this to them? They were their friends!! This wasn't what he'd expected! But...total loyalty..._

"_I think not. Looking for something?" his half brother asked, seeing the hanyou tremble. "Show him, Packsecond," Sesshomaru ordered, and Kagome drew back her bow, pointed it upward as she twisted the string and released it with a whisper and a breath blown along the point where an arrow would be. An almost invisible bolt shot up, trailing a silvery veil of energy that spread over the castle. The youkai aura suddenly intensified! She could use the bow to manipulate youkai energies! _

_For the first time in months...she spoke to him._

"_It's called a seirei-ya, the spirit arrow. It's one of my Hamayami's better tricks. This one you remember, I think. My hi-ya, the fire arrow that kills," Kagome drew again...and pointed it right at her beloved. Total loyalty._

"_Why?" she asked softly-even as she fired. Sesshomaru had sworn never again to fight Inuyasha...so it would have to be her, but she would not use the beads of subjugation. He deserved to go down fighting. Inuyasha looked relieved even as he dodged. It was all going according to the master plan, mostly. The Tenseiga was at his brother's waist._

_He would have her back...if he had to kill her first. _

_Author's notes-The blowing of a breath to activate the Seirei-ya is a nod to the eastern concept of chi, or life energy. Some philosophies discuss breath being used to manage and direct one's chi, and I wanted to acknowledge that a bit since it essentially counterfeits a living being's presence. _

_Surprised? I hope so! Enjoy. Part 2, where all this gets explained, is coming up!-Namiyo_


	16. The Duelpart 2

Chapter 16- The Duel Part 2

Nope, Inuyasha isn't mine! The Hamayami is. Also Lady Atae.

Recap: Inuyasha's plan to win Kagome back has hit a snag, supposedly, Sango and Miroku have been captured, and Kagome plans to kill him for his assaults on her Clan. What happens? Why did they do this? Read on!

Three more hi-ya shot at Inuyasha as he dashed along the courtyard, dodging and twisting, shocked at the speed and skill she was displaying. He remembered...that bird youkai...she'd kept missing by miles...

"I just need to practice!"

"Don't you mean learn?"

Kagome didn't hesitate as she shot...he'd left her no choice...'You bitch! Go to hell with him then, and see if I care!'

"Kaze no kizu!" he suddenly yelled, sending it, not at her, but close behind her...she was using Sango and Miroku as a shield! Like any good archer, she worked from behind protection to pick him off. He had to get her to come after him, force her into the open. To start being his Kagome...instead of the kind of person to use humans as nothing more than a way to fight him.

"Shoheki-ya!" It was-BLOCKED?? Oh, crap. Crap! The trails of the energy hit a wall...swirled up...and vanished in a burst of power! He dove suddenly, using her distraction from the blast to come right at her. Kagome gave ground, leaping away...and yes! She didn't fire!! She wouldn't risk the captives or Sesshomaru, even if she'd used their friends against him. Inuyasha closed on her as the Lord...stepped out of way.

This wasn't his fight. Sesshomaru's oath bound him, he could not fight Inuyasha. He was forced to watch, as he had when she'd fought for her place. Battles he'd expected her mate to have to undertake...his brother, his chosen packsecond. But she'd risen to the moment then in a way unexpected.

'Father...it is perhaps regrettable...' he thought, even as he watched the pair go at it.

Kagome barely had time to land before Inuyasha was on her, blade in hand...he swung, even as everything in him said no...'I'll protect you!' he'd said it so often, meant it...

She blocked with the Hamayami, holding it in both hands. Her feet slid across the paving under his rush, a sharp contact as two youkai weapons met again and again...a sword forged of a mighty Inu Lord, and the bow made to be it's compliment by a romantic-minded old swordsmith...

Time flew as they clawed and shot and slashed...Miroku watched from his enforced post on the stones of the courtyard in growing horror.

Kagome had indeed changed. She fought with a grim determination and a surprising control that frankly frightened him, it so reminded him of Sesshomaru. It was combined with a willingness to take hurt to deal it that screamed Inuyasha. She apparently had leaned much, from both her teachers. Inuyasha's firerat was scorched and blood flowed, her white and green robes were torn and bloody...she was so strong! Almost the hanyou's equal...almost. She lacked two centuries of battle experience, but she was remarkable even now.

"Inuyasha!!" she'd yelled for help so often...now there was only grief in her voice, his name a curse on her lips...

"Kagome!"

"I don't need a protector anymore," Kagome whispered as two pairs of eyes met. Their weapons were bound...her fang and his were in the bow she held...his love for her part of its shielding of her humanity. She felt it every time her youkai blood rose to possess her-like right now, it had made her hold on to her hope for so long...Midoriko's parting words, 'such love, he loves you truly...'

"I know," Inuyasha replied, making her eyes widen...and swung again-one handed. She had to block the powerful sword, using both hands to brace her bow...she was wide open, and knew it. Even as he struck she smiled sadly, and it almost killed him..."Sankontessou!"

He stopped, claws pressed against her belly. She gasped, and Sesshomaru froze. Inuyasha grabbed her, spinning her to face his brother with Tetsusaiga laid on her throat. She grabbed his arm and didn't tremble as the blade's keen edge rested against her throat. Kagome panted and felt the warmth of blood from her wounds...he'd do it, she knew that. He'd held nothing back and neither had she, this was his revenge on her Clan...her Lord...she closed her eyes. Inuyasha had given her this life as a hanyou, and now he would take it back. Perhaps it was fair enough after all.

As for her captor, he took a deep breath, and did it.

"I make force claim," Inuyasha panted.

Kagome's eyes flew open...and got very, very, big.

"You have no status!" Sesshomaru snapped. Toukijin was sliding free as he realized what his half brother had planned. The raids, the betrayals, all of it...had been aimed at this moment, and at a single maiden hanyou. To prove his strength to the Clan. To make her angry enough to fight the one she loved to the death if she'd had to. All so he could defeat her...and claim the right to court her.

"I hold an uncontested territory, I have vassals, and I've defeated your own damned packsecond in honorable combat! How's that for fucking status?" Inuyasha growled as he pressed the blade against a shocked Kagome. She knew exactly what he meant...and felt like she'd been hit with a hammer.

"Packless outcast," Kagome hissed, not daring to move. Shock filled her at the turn of events. He had a territory? When did that happen?? Lady Atae's words came back to her...'one with no pack or territory cannot hope to court you...'

"Vassals count if you're strong enough, thank you! Miroku, Sango, and Myouga!" Inuyasha snarled, and looked like he'd been slapped at the insult.

Sesshomaru studied his brother in concealed admiration. A gambit worthy of their Father. But-could he actually do as required? If she did choose him...could he, Sesshomaru, accept it? Were his claims even possible? His eyes flicked to the shadows, to a tall, stately old Lady of the Clan, who nodded once in confirmation.

Lady Atae had wished to observe. She felt the truth of the outcast's words, and her eyes were dark with interest. A mere hanyou! A territory, and vassals! Remarkable. Also proof of his devotion to the Lady, to be willing to risk all on a single throw. Should he fail to win her...even if he did, especially if he did...it would be-fascinating.

'Inutaisho, you would be proud of your son this day...a pity our own pride made us lose him,' Atae thought.

"True. Your force claim to court the Lady Kagome...is accepted, Lord Inuyasha," Lord Sesshomaru announced. For the first time, he used his brother's lawful title, making a pair of golden eyes widen. So, the baka was not as confident as he'd seemed. "However, the final choice is hers."

"I know," Inuyasha released her with a shove and she staggered towards her Lord, speechless, to glare as she sprawled on the ground.

"No! It isn't accepted! You can't mean it, Sesshomaru! I have rights!" she yelled even as her Lord frowned, bringing her up short.

"He followed the forms, Kagome. He has defeated you and given you back your life, and you will in turn consider his suit. It is our law." Was there-was that-amusement? Prideful little arrogant puppies, the pair of them! She sat up and scowled over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who sheathed his sword and panted as much as she did.

Kagome had learned much over the last months. Like many youkai, Inu mating customs existed to ensure the few females mated only to the strongest and most cunning to ensure only the best bred the next generation. A female chose usually by those criteria, or in some cases, could be wooed by a strong suitor. Even if she didn't want to consider them as potential suitors, there was a method of getting around this. Inu called it a force claim.

It could only be made by a warrior who was stronger than she, was established, and had proven he could protect her and any future children by defeating her in a no holds barred duel. One that had to be witnessed by senior Packmembers or her Clan Lord, who then had to approve the suitor's request after they determined he had sufficient resources and standing to provide for a family. Inuyasha's actions and his half brother's approval meant he now had the right to try and convince her to permit him to mate with her, without interference.

DARN HIM!! Now he decides he wants her back?

"Never!" she yelled.

"I will collect her two days from now at the gates," Inuyasha said, ignoring her yells and straightening in spite of the wounds. He couldn't show weakness now. She hadn't held back, that fucking flameclaw of hers...the wench had damn near shredded him!

"Very well. We shall meet then. Your vassals shall remain as surety, and guide me to your territory in one month to complete the matter," Lord Sesshomaru said. The two bowed to each other, and the sound of grinding teeth could be heard as Inuyasha left.

"Vassals...you two...how could you?" Kagome glared. The two humans looked at her sheepishly as Jaken freed their gags with a claw. They weren't captives now...exactly. More-enforced guests. Surety for his honorable intentions. Yeah, right.

"Kagome, we just wanted to help," Miroku said gently after spitting out the cloth.

Two days later, a furious Kagome was walking alongside Miroku and Sango in the gardens, waiting. She still ached from the fight, but her body was healing fast. The irony of the hanyou strength Inuyasha's wish had given her healing wounds he'd caused-wasn't lost on her as she scowled.

"Kagome, I know you're angry, but this was the only way."

"Ohhhh. Sango, how could he be this dense? I already said yes once, I won't make that mistake again! Why did you...darn it! You were the first one to say he was a jerk and I ought to get over him!" she'd forgiven her friends, well, mostly...she was more shocked at the fact that Sango and Miroku had agreed to take the oath of vassalage to Inuyasha! Kagome understood the power of such things now, so how could she truly blame them for doing as their Lord commanded? She'd done no less hurtful things for the same reason..."You two went to a lot of trouble for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know. You'll have to name your first son after me, and a daughter after Sango. That is if you should take him back of course, Kagome. That seemed like a worthy reward for helping two dear friends," Miroku said comfortingly. He'd done his best to help ease the road, sounding her out as they walked.

"How nice, he's named the kids," Kagome said sourly, glancing at the sun. Only a few hours left...her mind raced as she worked out how to handle this.

A figure, arms folded and looking like he was headed into battle, waited at the gates.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome," Inuyasha greeted them with a bow.

"Lord Inuyasha," Sesshomaru returned it, bemused. Most interesting.

"...lord Inuyasha," Kagome ground out, stiffly returning the bow as well. Her pack was full, she slung it on, and Kagome turned and bowed to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha still found the whole thing extremely weird. If he'd known the word, he'd have said it was spooky, even. He returned it, and spoke too softly for any to hear, save her.

"Choose wisely."

"Watch your back while I'm gone," Kagome murmured, and Sesshomaru nodded gravely. The rest of them withdrew, and the Lord of the Clan and his Packsecond turned to face the hanyou standing there.

"It's time," Sesshomaru told her, and took her hand. They walked forward, and her pack leader placed her hand in Inuyasha's. He held it gently, and smiled at her hesitantly. It was not returned by the pale faced former miko.

"Your time begins now. Up to one month from this day, then she has the right to return to her pack," Sesshomaru informed him, reminding his brother of the forms and rules. Once Kagome had reviewed them, she'd been willing to come just to watch. No way he'd be able to stick to them! And once he broke them or his back was turned, she could leave. Perfect.

Escape or rules violation was a permissible no, making the claim invalid with no harm done. A good rule, one Kagome adored at the moment. If he couldn't keep her or follow the ritual properly...he didn't deserve her time.

So Lady Kagome squared her shoulders and allowed her suitor to escort her out the gate. All she had to do was escape before they got to wherever he planned to take her, or get him to snap at the right moment. Should be simple. Inuyasha hadn't changed. Until he reached over and touched her ear! She closed her eyes and turned away...and there was a soft rattle as a small weight dropped around her neck.

Sesshomaru watched, and his eyes actually widened. Most impressive. Perhaps he would not have to snap his half brother's neck in a month when Inuyasha would kneel before him to show throat. To either be adopted and accepted as her mate...or to be rejected and executed. He had no doubts that it would be successful once he had divined Inuyasha's intentions. His packsister still loved him, and the baka would not be denied. Seeing this confirmed it.

There was more than one set of prayer beads in the world...and now it appeared the two hanyou wore a matched set.

Author's Notes-If there was one picture I'd love to have, it would be of a torn up hanyou Kagome fighting a battered Inuyasha with her Hamayami blocking his Tetsusaiga in Sesshomaru's courtyard. If I were a better artist, I'd do it. Ah well. I did revise this a smidge, to explain what the heck Inuyasha was up to more clearly and what exactly a 'force claim' would be. Believe me, you will want to remember this in future.

The remembered exchange between Kagome and Inuyasha is from the episode 'Seekers of the Sacred Jewel'. Sankontessou is Inuyasha's claw attack, 'Iron reaver soul stealer' in the English dub. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo'


	17. The Courtingpart 1

Chapter 17- The Courting part-1

Inuyasha isn't mine.

Recap: Inuyasha's going to try and win back Kagome-but what are these rules?? What happens next? Read on!

Lime Warning! Lime here-more nudity really, but just so you know

Kagome's teeth bared and she glared at Inuyasha, or more precisely-his neck. She was encouraged to try his patience...the rules said so, not to mention her temper. But Kagome didn't try anything, merely frowned as she fingered the beads he'd just dropped around her neck. It couldn't be the real ones...could it? No. No way he'd have gotten those off! They were still around his neck. He was probably trying to throw her off balance. Baka. It wasn't going to work.

He silently took her pack and crouched, and she gulped as he was-waiting for her to climb on? Kagome looked back over her shoulder at the castle and the watchers...and did as he wanted. For now. She actually trembled as she got on and he started off. She'd never admitted it, but the feel of clinging to his back, rushing along and leaping, was thrilling. Plus...he was the first guy who'd ever touched her like he was now, hands tucked around under her thighs, while she pressed against him and clung to his shoulders. It was intimate, exciting...wonderful.

Inuyasha felt a most familiar weight on his back again as he ran. Kagome always had been easy to travel with, never grabbing him hard, her legs clasping him firmly and willing to shift her weight as needed. Though he hid it from her, he'd felt so proud when she's permitted him, a hanyou, to touch her, much less carry her! It was strange not feeling bare thighs under his hands though, she was wearing that odd outfit. He just took a moment to enjoy it as he moved through the woods, ignoring the stitch in his side. She'd really hurt him, two days and he was barely better. Even if he knew damned well Kagome was scheming even as she seemingly relaxed into the old routine.

Neither of them mentioned it was just as-good, as it always was...then his scent spiked with excitement as she clasped him. That was it!

"You-you pig!" Kagome sputtered. "OSUWARI!! OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI!" she screamed, not caring if they were moving or not!

Nothing happened.

"What?" she gasped as he stopped and she jumped off and away from him.

"Is there a problem, Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her in the old, sarcastic way, standing there with unconcealed glee. He took off the beads he wore and twirled them on a finger.

"Turns out any strong Priestess can take them off...or Monk," he told her casually as she growled, fangs bared.

"Miroku! What were you two thinking even trying this?! I'm going back now. Inuyasha, please, don't try to follow me! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!" she said tightly, the Hamayami transforming in her hand as she turned to go, forcing herself not to look at him. She'd humored him long enough!

"You haven't learned much, have you?" Inuyasha taunted, making her stiffen at the old insulting tone. He took a deep breath...kami but he was going to enjoy this..."OSUWARI!"

Kagome was suddenly wrenched forward by the neck, slamming into the ground!!

"OW!" She couldn't move, the spell...the beads! They were real!

"Pretty dumb there, Lady Kagome." She saw a pair of bare feet in front of her, and groaned as the spell released her. She looked up to see him holding ropes. Her ropes!! Tie her up with her own stuff, would he? Granted, she'd planned to use them on him if she'd needed to...

"Hah! Hurts, doesn't it?" Inuyasha said with an evil grin.

"You-"

"Osuwari!"

thud

"OW!"

"Now, let's go. I'm not chasing you, and that little trick was the last one. No carrying on or I'll say it again," he grabbed her as the spell wore off, she struggled, but he managed to tie her hands behind her back after three more Osuwari's, remarking gruffly,

"I'm pretty used to those and I think I could take it if I had to say it while moving and you landed on me, Lady Kagome. I had a lot of practice," he picked up her pack and slung her over a shoulder.

"Stop calling me that! You...you son of a bitch! Let me go!!"

"My mother was a human. Sesshomaru's, now..." he shot back as he dashed to the trees and climbed, hoping getting some height would keep her from trying anything. Kagome gritted her teeth in outrage.

"This isn't over!"

"Hah!"

Three hard days of travel, a record forty-three osuwari's, and an aching, exhausted Kagome was hauled through a small canyon to a valley.

She looked around and blinked. Where was she? Still looking for her chance, she had gone silent and watchful. All attempts at reasoning, shouting, biting, kicking and fleeing had failed thanks to the beads. Any attempt to flee? Osuwari. Any try to untie her hands or use her claws? Osuwari. Any yelling or insults? Osuwari.

She'd nearly brained him with the Hamayami yesterday, but he'd been ready for her and she was at her wit's end. She didn't want to kill him, but it was harder and harder to resist the urge. Kagome had never realized how much her little bespelled choke chain hurt!!

"Make yourself at home," he told her with a grin as he set her down inside the valley. "Osuwari! Can't have you getting any ideas yet." She hit the ground as he took out something thin from his sleeve, wrapped in blessed and prepared cloth to keep it from reacting to it's holder. He unfolded it, and slapped it on the rock wall over a small painted circle, careful not to touch it with his fingers.

Kagome gasped as a barrier rose to cover the entire valley. Looking up as the spell released her, she saw small lines of paper along the valley boundaries...she recalled what she knew of them and her face fell. The anchoring ofuda were inside the barrier!! That meant-it couldn't be taken down from the outside and she'd be unable to touch them, she was youkai!

"What have you done?"

"The only way out is my Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha said, confirming her worst fears. Miroku had outdone himself! The monk had spent days working on the magic as they set up raids, and Inuyasha silently thanked their friend as he dropped her stuff and reached out to untie her with a grin.

She slapped him as soon as her hands were free, snatching up her bow!

"Baka! You've gone crazy! What are you thinking, that you'll lock us up in a back of beyond love nest and I'll just run into your arms? You left me, remember?? You're nuts!!" she got her feet and yelled, months of furious anger welling up. Inuyasha sighed, might as well get this over with.

"Strip," he ordered flatly.

"Wha-you-NO WAY!" Kagome bellowed, voice echoing off the rock walls as her bow transformed and she cracked the knuckles of her free hand, making him gulp. Her damned temper! Probably wasn't thinking past-damn.

"Fine," Inuyasha told her, bluffing, advancing as she retreated. He was backing her up towards the hot spring.

A sudden shove, and she was in the water!

"Hey!" she came up livid and dripping, and he flushed at the way her top clung to her as her ears flicked away water. Magnificent!

"You'll want to get cleaned up, you've been in the same clothes for days," Inuyasha explained gruffly. She answered him by drawing back her bow and shooting it straight up.

The Hi-ya hit the barrier, shooting sparks, making it glow brightly... and rebounded, taking out an innocent tree while they both ducked.

"Nice try, maybe you'll hit yourself next time. I said, the only way in or out of here is my Tetsusaiga, Lady Kagome," he reminded her smugly. Inuyasha took her bath bag out of her pack, tossing it to her before he strode to a bolder and shoved it aside with a grunt, revealing a cave mouth that he walked into. He came back out fast with two of her towels, and untied his haori as she was climbing out to try to escape. She flushed and spun away, slipping back into the water in case he took it into his head to say the word.

"Don't you dare!"

"You take forever. I'm not waiting for you all day, Lady Kagome," he informed her as she heard clothes being removed and a splash.

"You can't keep me here, and I won't let you touch me!"

"Oh? What makes you think I want to touch you?" he sniped.

"What? Why not?" Insulted, she turned at that and glared at him, looking silly and knowing it. Here she was standing soaked in her clothes, blushing in a hot spring with a naked guy who was getting ready to get out and soap up with a fine show of bravado. He wasn't fooling her, though.

He was nervous too.

"I won't lay a hand on you, until you say so, except for this," Inuyasha promised, reaching over to undress her as she pulled away.

Lime-ish begins

Kagome gasped, and he frowned as he smelled-fear. Damn it!

"Take it off yourself, but it's coming off! I've seen it all before, remember? Hell, you were fifteen the first time! I could've-done stuff with a certain mortal anytime I liked, you know! All I'd've needed to do is gag you!" he barked and turned around in the spring, arms folded and completely outraged.

Kagome's lips thinned as turned away herself. Then she glared over her shoulder, remembering. He'd never gone back on a promise until the last one...and he could have easily done anything he wanted to her then. It had never even occurred to her because she'd trusted him.

"You...ooh!" she hesitated, and slowly peeled off her clothes in the water, trembling slightly as she glanced over her shoulder and saw his ears twitch, following the splashing that accompanied her efforts. "Thanks for your concern for my virtue," she gritted, holding onto her shirt as she placed her bow and the rest on the rocks lining the spring, still facing away.

"Eh, no problem," he replied easily, making her scowl. She listened as he vigorously bathed, dunking his hair after he shampooed. "I missed this stuff," Inuyasha said. "Better than the regular soap."

He came up behind her, and she stiffened. He-he couldn't honestly think he-

"Relax," he began to scrub her back gently with a washcloth, the familiar scent of her soap crossing her nose. She froze, deciding...and stood still, letting him wash her, a shiver running along her spine and her hands clutching the fabric she held. He carefully washed her back in slow circles, moving up to her shoulders and neck, rinsing her with his free hand. It sent a sensual warmth through her when he bathed her, and Inuyasha barely kept his hands under control as her scent spiked with the beginnings of arousal. He gulped and she gritted her teeth, knowing his nose caught her reaction. Just as she could his.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked. His gruff, familiar voice in her ear made her knees weak, while his scent filled her nostrils and made her dizzy. It was so intimate...

He paused to fetch the shampoo.

"Let me get your hair," he said, lathering it and carefully getting her ears. She nearly fell over when he stroked them, reaching out to clutch the edge of the spring.

"Inuyasha..." she trembled, it was the inn again, he was touching her...it was too much.

"Kagome, I-better get you arms," he told her suddenly, not trusting himself with her so close, not with such sweet skin, her scent, her...he scrubbed her arms, ignoring her blushing gaze over her shoulder. She looked away quickly.

"Turn around," he asked, reaching for her arm. Inuyasha sighed to himself, he had to do this properly. No matter how hard it was.

"No."

"Turn around, Kagome. We're-Inu," he said tightly, it was deliciously tempting just to bend her...no! Not yet, anyway. His eyes kept going to her neck. He'd mark her right-there, he decided, sweating, and not from the heat of the water.

"Uh...oh. Yeah!" Kagome turned and trembled as she grasped what he meant, still clutching the top.

He started to clean her again and her eyes closed, feeling his hand moving along her collarbone. The cloth slid gently to the top of her shirt where she held it, and she found herself relaxing, the cloth sliding down. Kagome hated herself for it, but she had missed him so desperately...it all had gone so badly...she trembled as he worked, moving over her breasts lightly and down her belly, scrubbing her slowly. Her lips parted, and she leaned in towards him as the washcloth slid lower-

"Oh!" her eyes opened wide as he stopped just short of her-

"I told you I wouldn't do nothing till you said I could," Inuyasha grumbled with commendable control. "Rinse your hair. I'll be back."

He got out, and she frankly stared, flushing. His lean, muscular frame moved with unconscious grace as he jumped out of the hot spring.

"Oh, it's ok for you to look, but not me?" he shot at her, making her blush and look away, ducking under the water as he'd hoped with foam floating from her ebony hair. This was going to be hell, he knew it!

"You're a fine one to talk! You just-just cleaned me!" Kagome yelled, eyes shut.

"Heh. Like-I mind," he told her with a shy grin as he wrapped a towel around his hips and shook our his hair. "Don't bother washing that stuff you were in. I'll get you something to wear. Hurry up," Inuyasha ordered over his shoulder as she threw the shampoo at him.

The plastic bottle was caught absently before he headed into the lair to dress, start dinner, and review the courtship rules he'd memorized. Now that he'd gotten her home and begun with the grooming...time for the next step.

Damn! He'd have to be polite at all times now, and respectful of her Clanrank.

The initial display was done, he'd proved himself strong enough to court her, now he had to show he respected her and could provide an honorable, comfortable home for her and their children. Kids. Their kids. The thought scared him, but-he wanted to have them with her. It had taken him too much time to realize that to ever let her go. He just needed to show her, within the rules.

'Fucking baka customs!' he swore to himself as he prepared their first official courting supper. The barrier would at least make sure he got the chance to try without having to tie her up. Like the beads had gotten her here safely and without any serious fighting.

Outside, she glared at his clothes...and scrubbed them angrily along with her own, ignoring his orders. The rough feel of the firerat in her hands brought back so much...it hurt.

She finished by the time he came back out, hair finger combed and damp, wearing a softer version of his usual clothes a kimono of scarlet cloth richly embroidered at the sleeves and collar in matching thread. Dressed, for once, like the nobleborn he actually was. The firerat was magical armor, yes, but he looked like a peasant in it, and this was one battlefield where it wouldn't help him.

He had to show her he wasn't the same Inuyasha who'd left her, and that's what she'd see in his normal outfit. At least, that's what Miroku had advised. When Kagome stared, blushed slightly, and blinked, he realized the monk had been right.

"Well? Dinner's getting cold...my Lady," he said uncomfortably, an emerald colored kimono over an arm and a hairbrush from her pack in his hand.

She wanted to stay in longer just to spite him-but her stomach rumbled and she was pruning. They'd hardly eaten or paused since he'd collected her. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to risk her getting loose on the way here.

"Fine," she stomped out of the spring, determined not to give him the satisfaction of embarrassment. Kagome blinked when he turned around again as she got out, to let her dry off with some privacy and offered the clothes on his arm without a peek. She slipped it on, impressed in spite of herself at the lovely thing. The embroidery was also the same color as the fabric, and she ran a hand along it as she closed it tightly. "Why, this is beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed, and he...blushed?

'She likes it!' Inuyasha thought jubilantly. He'd embellished the nicest kimonos he'd stolen for her, stoically ignoring Miroku's teasing whenever he snuck off to work on them.

"Keep it, it's for you." Seeing her smile slightly, he had to stifle a grin. Women and gifts! "Sit. I'll comb your hair, Lady," he added grimly, making her start and she frowned, biting her lip.

"I thought dinner was getting cold," Kagome grumbled as he stared at her, and she deliberately settled her mark pendant on the outside of the kimono. When he didn't react, she sat on a rock as he asked.

Inuyasha brushed her hair, smiling in glee as she let him, even if it was stiffly. He'd passed the first tests completely, he'd brought her to his territory, she'd permitted him the ritual bath and grooming, then accepted his initial gift! Only a few more to go...he'd honestly expected it to take longer.

Inuyasha was all but soaking in smug satisfaction.

Kagome felt him brush out her hair...and didn't know what to say. It would never work! No way she was letting him in again! That's what she told herself as she let him-groom her, it was called. The initial phases of the ritual courtship. Bathing and grooming of her to relax her in a new territory and establish trust, with a gift from him to show affection and care. Where had he gotten this outfit, anyway? It was the first present she'd ever gotten from him, no way she'd give it back! And...she had admit she was desperately curious about how he'd planned to manage the rest. He steered her to the entrance and paused.

"Please enter, Lady Kagome," Inuyasha asked suddenly, bowing and waiting for her to go first, making her stare. After a moment's hesitation, she walked inside.

Game on.

Author's notes-This section was surprisingly hard. Not because of the subject, but because of the plot. I had yet to decide if they were actually getting back together or not. For the sake of my new readers, I refuse to say if they do or no. But I will say I outlined it going either way. Picking which one was a difficult decision, and I think in the end I went with the one that pleased me more as a writer. No plot idea is ever wasted, though. Some things in that rejected outline managed to find their way into 'Another Opens' and 'Always'.

Well, this is part one, hope you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	18. The Surety

Chapter 18- The Surety

Recap: While Inuyasha and Kagome try to work things out, Sango and Miroku are being held as guests of Lord Sesshomaru, together again for the first time in months. What happens to them? Read on!

I don't own Inuyasha or related characters in any way, shape or form. The original character of Onjou, however, is mine.

Miroku was...less than thrilled. While it was fascinating to see the inside of a major youkai Clan holding, it's Lord was scrupulously following every rule regarding the care and treatment of...surety. Walking in the gardens of Lord Sesshomaru's keep, he glanced behind him at the two guards that discretely followed him.

He and Sango were permitted the freedom of the castle grounds-under guard. Their weapons, even his ofuda, had been confiscated along with all of Sango's tools and gear. Kirara was not permitted within the walls. She was lurking outside. They had comfortable rooms, were well fed and treated...but were prisoners. That they had helped Inuyasha with his raiding didn't exactly make them popular ones, either. Sango in particular was shunned, now all but invisible to the castle staff and guards. They'd trusted her, as much as any human would be by them, and they didn't appreciate her-helping the hanyou.

Not to mention how the Lord himself felt about the matter.

Inside, Sesshomaru listened to the two lesser inu argue and frowned, lifting his hand.

"You brought a minor matter to me," he said, disapproval in his icy tone. Sesshomaru's foul mood hadn't lightened since Kagome had been collected.

Hmp. Stolen away was the thought that kept surfacing, by the jealous outcast baka cur! If he thought she was to be away from her pack leader permanently, mated to him or not, his half brother was a fool. His packsister would not tolerate that anymore then he, Sesshomaru, would. If Inuyasha harmed her...he would enjoy taking the penalty from the two humans and then, with great satisfaction and patience, from his half brother. Insolent, prideful bastard! He didn't look to his right as he sat in the seat of honor in his audience hall, where his packsister would normally be when she was in residence.

Where she belonged.

Inuyasha did not know Kagome now, perhaps never had as his brother did. The female he had known was a mere mortal, not the wielder of the Hamayami, the feared and respected packsecond to a youkai Lord...his advisor, assistant, a most loyal ally. That was all she was, he reassured himself, but Inu needed to belong, to have something to guard-and she belonged with him now! Not the baka!! They stood together, protected each other and Rin, were pack! Not mere Clan, pack!

His family...stolen family...again that scum stole from him! First their Lord Father, now his packmate! He should never have allowed Lady Atae to be there as a witness, forcing him to accept the claim! Should have killed him long before this! His error, and now his adopted sister paid for it. Wanting to grind his fangs in controlled rage, Sesshomaru's face stayed impassive as the worry filled thoughts swirled through his head. Kagome.

He stared through the pair before him and said coldly, "settle it among yourselves, or I will simply remove the problem by killing you both. Go." They trembled, all but fleeing when he dismissed them. He then beckoned to Jaken, who bustled forward quickly.

"My Lord?"

"That was the last audience today. Do not bother me with trifles again."

"Yes, my Lord," the Imp bowed, and followed Sesshomaru as he swept out, ignoring the gathered youkai who offered respects as he left.

Jaken sighed, his Lord normally was quite diligent in attending to anything brought before him...but now that Lady Kagome was away, and not by choice, he wasn't his usual self. He was...not worried, of course, nor did he miss her, the Imp was sure. If she was in actual danger, their packbond would alert him and his liege would attend to it. Lord Sesshomaru simply disliked the disruption to his household. Of course. At least, that's what he'd said to the faithful imp who was his friend and servant the one time Jaken'd dared to ask, and his Lord's expression warned him further inquiries were bad for his health.

Sango sighed as well. She walked along the hall, guards behind her, and noted that no one met her eye or even acknowledged her presence. Days now, and she knew the only reason she was unharmed and alive in this castle was the fact that killing her would invalidate the claim truce. A good number here were waiting for Inuyasha to fail utterly. They would gladly watch as she and Miroku were executed in retaliation for his daring to harm or insult a Lady of the Inu. Or worse-if the ritual was completed and Sesshomaru rejected Inuyasha, their vassalage and Myouga's would be transferred to the offended pack in compensation, along with Inuyasha's territory.

She and Miroku would be at Sesshomaru and Kagome's most likely nonexistent mercy.

Then the doors at the end opened, and Sesshomaru himself strode out.

"Tajiya," he said coolly, seeing her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed.

"You are well treated?" he inquired, as custom demanded.

"Yes, my Lord," she said quietly.

"Very well."

He nodded, walked past her, and...silence again. She wanted to cry. Sango wasn't used to such treatment-and it was made worse by the fact that they had reason to feel that way. Yes, it was done for a good cause, Kagome and Inuyasha belonged together, needed each other, but she had still betrayed the Inu to help make that possible. Yes, she was Inuyasha's vassal now, had been under her Lord's orders, technically, but...she decided she had to see Miroku. Knowing him, he'd be poking around outside this time of day.

So she turned her steps, wreathed in silence, to the garden.

"Sango," the monk took her hands under the guard's eyes as they again shared a bench in a garden. The last time they had sat together, they'd parted. Now, he was her only friend here.

"Oh, Miroku," she looked so upset, he tried to comfort her. It had been a mistake impulsively getting her involved, he knew it now. Her honor was dear to her, and she lacked the situational ethics the monk had in abundance.

"I'm so sorry, Sango," he apologized, remembering...the day he'd finally seen her again...

They'd explained the plan.

"But-you'd need a pack! Wouldn't you?" Sango asked, trying to remember what she knew of such customs.

"Well, yes and no," Miroku answered slowly.

"I don't understand."

"Inu have-provisions for this. If Inuyasha has vassals and makes a strong enough display, he'll have the right to court her like any Inu with a true pack."

"Vassals? Well, you have Myouga," Sango thought out loud and frowned. Oh, no.

"Sango...um, he needed-two. One to witness the courting, a youkai by preference, and, well, one for the surety," Miroku had begun, and the hanyou had looked uncomfortable.

"Miroku! You didn't! How could you, Inuyasha?! You can't be serious!" she'd gasped.

"Uh, look-it's only for the courting! I need her back, and nothing will happen to him, Sango. I swear it."

"He's still your vassal!" she'd snapped angrily.

"We have an arrangement, dear Sango. My Lord here," the hanyou winced, "will only give me orders regarding helping him get Kagome to understand he's not the same thoughtless, jealous, impulsive and childish cretin who threw her aside and will have to name their first son in my honor. That's all, and nothing more." Inuyasha's scowl at that was cheerfully ignored by his vassal.

"Oh, no. You two are crazy!" she sighed. "If you go-I go. With both of us, Sesshomaru can't ignore the claim, right? More vassals make it stronger. Besides, when we wed...I'll be bound to Inuyasha anyway, remember? So-it's just doing it early," Sango declared firmly.

"Sango, are you sure? You don't have to do this, you know," Inuyasha asked. It wasn't a small favor he was asking, and he'd be responsible for them if it failed.

"I'm sure. Miroku, do you really think I'll let you do this alone? If I'm able to help-I'll do it. After all, assisting a Lord is honorable." A good way to avoid the words that sprang to mind if she helped them otherwise...like spying.

"Damn," Inuyasha said, astonished at her decision. He'd half expected to be dodging a Hirakotsu about now! Not accepting an oath of fealty. He looked very nervous as she calmly knelt in front of him, her weapon held easily.

"Mind you-same deal as Miroku, Inuyasha," she warned him. Sango meant this was only to help with Kagome, of course...

"Ahhh. A daughter too? I rather like that, actually," Miroku said with amusement as Sango blinked in surprise.

"Uh...do you mind?" Inuyasha asked him, and the monk bowed.

"Of course not, my liege," he'd answered, just to see the look on the hanyou's face.

Now...

"We should never have gotten you involved, dear Sango. Forgive me," Miroku told her. "My fault. Maybe I am as honorless as you-"

"No! You didn't do anything dishonorable. You helped your Lord. They'd have done the same for us, Miroku. I know it, and I chose to help them too," she said, wishing the guards weren't here, that they could be alone, something! The strain was too much, and Sango felt her eyes tearing up, wiping them away with the back of her hand and trying to keep calm.

"Tajiya?" a voice behind them made her look up. One of the guards gravely had approached, and offered a small cloth to wipe away her tears. She blinked. Not one youkai had so much as acknowledged her in days, and now this?

Sango took it cautiously and frowned, the youkai looked vaguely familiar.

"T-thank you."

"My name is Onjou. You assisted my pack with the noble Lady Kagome against a Dokueki, before I was sent here for service to my Lord," he gestured to the guards, who hesitated, and then backed up. The Inu did not feel it right to see a brave warrior weep. Unseemly, and unnecessary to subject her to their direct regard at such a time. He turned and walked back to them, giving them some scrap of privacy.

"Thank you," Miroku said to his retreating back, then rose, taking Sango's hand. He had to admit the Inu Clan had honor, prickly honor, but honor nonetheless. "Let's go inside, Sango," the monk suggested, and he walked her to the rooms assigned to her, next to his own. Opening the door, they went in, the guards taking up discrete positions outside as was now usual.

She fell into his arms as soon as they were alone, crying harder than he'd ever seen her do before. Miroku stroked her hair and soothed her, worried. It wasn't at all like her to let anything get to her.

"Sango, Sango, it will be alright, I promise. Not much longer, I'm sure."

"It-it's not that, maybe I'm not...I just-ohh," she released him and sank to the floor, wiping her eyes. "I told you I didn't think you were honorable, and here I've betrayed these youkai, and Kagome! She used us against Inuyasha, Miroku! She drugged me! I woke up tied up in a room here under guard. How could I not notice she was changing so much? She'd never have done that before, and what if she-she-" Sango couldn't say it. Let them get executed. No longer had enough humanity to care about her friends...to let herself be with Inuyasha...

"Kagome isn't the same as she was, Sango, true. I know that. Inuyasha has as well. We all have. She has changed, but I trust her still, and so you must. We did force her into a corner, and she forgave us for raiding her Clan. If she had wished it-she needn't have spared you when they took you. Kagome still cares about us, and Inuyasha as well," Miroku held to that, he had to. He'd had some sleepless nights after that battle...

"Mostly. Maybe," Sango said bleakly.

"Now, is this the tajiya who faced so much? Sango, I believe it will work out, and so should you. Kagome needs him as he does her. That much I am sure of."

"She does, but will she allow him back? He broke her heart, Miroku, you don't know how hurt she was. Now it's as though there's no Kagome anymore, just Lady Kagome of the Inu. Her family beyond the well doesn't even hold her anymore," Sango said worriedly.

"What?" he asked-and she told him what she knew. What she'd never gone into detail about. That Kagome had been withdrawing lately, had become-unstable in battle. Her fears that her friend would lose herself one day.

When she was done, Miroku held her close and shivered. Perhaps it was too late. Perhaps Inuyasha hadn't just changed Kagome when he wished on the jewel, and then left her to fend for herself.

Perhaps he'd destroyed her.

The monk tilted his betrothed's face up with a finger under her chin, and forced himself to smile into her eyes with confident amusement.

"If we go, my dear Sango, we go together at least."

"True. We won't be parted again," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him, surprised at her own daring. He'd said he wished to wait, to prove to her he was an honorable man worthy of her, but she already knew he was. Sango realized she'd allowed herself to fall into the same trap Kagome had, of being afraid. A true slayer feared nothing, not youkai, not humans, nothing.

Surprised, he returned it, and discovered she didn't intend to stop there. Astonished, hesitant, he drew back, shaking his head, and she smiled.

"Miroku, we've wasted a lot of time waiting. I'm not Kagome. I know what I want, and who I am, and I don't intend to let you go. I nearly lost you twice, and I'm not going to wait and see what happens next before I share with you. They aren't going to bring dinner for hours yet, and there is nothing to stop us," she rose to lead him to her bed, and the flushing Miroku let her. Even as she removed her kimono, he gulped, wondering if she meant it. Sango proceeded to do the most extraordinary things to convince him, things he'd never imagined...beginning one of the most educational and eventful afternoons of his life.

Then Jaken, overseeing the servant who brought in dinner...came in without knocking. And screamed.

"SCANDAL! INFAMY! OUTRAGE!! LORD SESSHOMARU!!"

They were wed within the hour by a bemused youkai Lord. Such behavior within his keep could not be tolerated outside honorable marriage. What a tajiya did was one thing, such was their custom-but Miroku was a monk. Most unseemly. Somehow, someway...he knew Inuyasha was to blame for this.

Author's Notes-Ahhhhh. Very pleasing chapter! Sango gets her man at last! This chapter and plotline I had no doubts about. Miroku and Sango have their problems, but overall they've always struck me as the more normal and less issue filled pair by far. Sane, even. Plus-it was a lot of fun to make Jaken walk into that and dump it into Sesshomaru's lap.

Don't worry, I know there's a lot of characters, thanks to making an entire Clan from whole cloth, but I will be posting a dramatis personae later on. Lastly, a note on names of lesser characters. Onjou means compassion, and Atae means gift, at least according to the online Japanese to English dictionary. Thought you might like to know! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	19. The Courting part 2

Chapter 19 The Courting- Part 2

Inuyasha isn't mine, nor do I make money from it! Really.

Recap: The continuation of part one! Courtship's begun, and Inuyasha has to be...polite? Can he pull this off? Will Kagome let him back into her life? Can they work it out or has too much happened? Read on!

She blinked as Inuyasha showed her into the cave and he was...anxious again? Wondering, Kagome stepped in. Behind her, he held his breath.

Inuyasha had faced youkai, humans, animals, mad priestesses, everything under the sun without flinching...but he was terrified of courting the woman he loved. Of everything that came with her if she accepted him. Damn Sesshomaru! Calling him Lord at his fucking castle, like a damned...alright, technically he was one, the son of a youkai Clan Lord and a human Princess...but damn him anyway!

Binding his wench to him, stealing his Kagome away, he had an entire fucking Clan to bow to him, and he took her! Made her packsecond, got close to her! Dared get close to his beloved! Even that mangy wolf hadn't been like that with her. Kissed her on the cheek, like he had a right to even look at her! Stiff-necked, noodle eating, game playing bastard! And now...shit! He'd have to do something horrible, just to get her back! Show throat to that-the thought was outrageous. Unthinkable. Slightly nauseating. But...

'Kagome is worth it. She did it for me because she wanted to be with me, and made the best of it. She set terms with the son of a bitch, probably told him off too! Kagome loves me, she'll be with me forever, all I have to do is show her I need her, remember the baka rules...and breathe,' he reminded himself, realizing he needed air.

Kagome frowned. The place smelled of him, and instead of the stone she expected, she saw what looked like an odd wooden wall with a curtained door. Clever, the entryway would cut the wind, probably got cold here in the winter...a sniff. Inuyasha's scent-it seeped from the wooden walls, even the stone. It was deeply imprinted and not new, and it took years to get that way...old claw marks along the peeled, aged wood...

"This is-really your home?" Kagome asked in amazement, as soon as she passed the curtain and hit the main room she knew this place wasn't a recent acquisition. An established lair and territory! Like Lady Atae said he had to have...but-no way! What else hadn't she known about him?

"Yeah," he said with a nod as she looked around curiously. He was glad the monk and himself had replaced most of the scavenged stuff with the best of the unbroken stolen furnishings, to get it ready before she was brought here.

"I didn't know you had one, or a territory! Why didn't you ever say?" Kagome asked nervously. There was a cheerful crackle from the fire, and the smell of supper wafted to her nose. It was nicer than she would've thought, and she was a little embarrassed that she'd never actually thought to even ask if he had one before.

"Uh...we were busy finding the jewel shards and nobody asked," Inuyasha almost added an insult, but bit it down. Nobody had bothered! Not that he'd have told them, true, but they could've asked! Humans.

"Anyways, sit...please," he steered her to a mat near the fire before he went to get supper. She waited, looking around quietly and biting her lip. Maybe he'd mess up soon and she could go! Wouldn't he? As she half hoped, she peered around.

It was a medium sized, roughly rectangular chamber, one that had been partitioned. Rock walled on the right and left, a cave with a slightly curving stone ceiling overhead. Wooden logs that were tightly fitted against the stone formed walls on the short side and at the cave mouth. Two more doors, well, openings...both curtained with embroidered cloth, were set into the partition opposite the entrance. Kagome saw a sort of cooking alcove in the wall, and food was in a pot over a small fire, the smoke going up into what looked like a natural chimney of sorts. Quite tidy, she had to admit it...a low table, some few cushions and odds and ends...spotless and hm. Tapestries on the wood walls? Odd. Must've been Miroku's decorating or something, she decided, the monk had great taste after all...and yes! He'd been here a relatively short time ago, traces of his scent lingered.

Kagome had to admit, this...wasn't what she'd expected. Any of it.

To her surprise, he served her first. Plus, instead of the basic but quite edible meal she'd expected from his campfire cooking, it was...an actual dinner? Not a bad one really at that. He watched her closely as she ate, not touching his meal until she'd tasted everything as a sign of respect. Technically, he was courting a higher ranking female than himself, after all.

Inuyasha did the talking, telling her awkwardly how large his territory was, how long he'd held it, when he'd started constructing the lair they were in. Again, following the ritual. He ate with better manners than she'd ever seen from him, neatly dining without a slurp, rude noise, or spilling a drop. It bordered on creepy. No...it was creepy.

Myouga, watching from the shadows of a corner, was quite proud of his young master. He always knew there was a Lord lurking under the anger and attitude. If he could just keep it up...and all the flea could do was watch and pray! If he offered advice, even spoke to them, it would violate the rules. His poor master...and poor Kagome.

Who was worried. He couldn't think she'd agree! Not again!! But...that was the most talking she'd ever heard from him without swearing. All about himself, yes. But it was required at the first meal they shared like this, so that she would know what he offered her as a mate. Not to mention she learned more about his past during one dinner then she had in three years of being together without a crisis bringing it to the surface. Kagome wondered who was watching them, there had to be a witness here...Myouga! Had to be, to be able to prove that the forms had been observed as protection for both of them. That is...if he was really serious.

Kagome wasn't quite sure she believed it yet.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?" she finally asked after watching this performance in bemused silence for awhile as she ate, covering her frayed nerves and confusion with a bold front. This Inuyasha seemed like someone she'd never met before! And at least she wasn't bound by the politeness rule. He was, and she intended to make use of it. Kagome had to make the right decision here.

No matter if he liked it or not, it was no longer just the two of them involved. She had a Clan's welfare to think of, and a packmate and a niece she missed already. A Clan and pack leader he despised. Not to mention Sango and Miroku. Their safety was on the line here, she knew that. Why did he risk so much for this? He'd run off as soon as he'd found out about her oath! Spit on her...hurt her so much she'd turned away from everything that reminded her of him and towards her new responsibilities.

'Choose wisely, he said!' Lady Kagome, daughter of Inutaisho, wielder of the Hamayami, packmate and Second to Sesshomaru, Lord of the Inu youkai and the Western Lands...sighed as she remembered her dear pack leader's advice.

"What? I can't have manners? Uh...my Lady?" he asked.

"I didn't know you even knew the word!" she shot back, recalling more than one meal she'd simply made sure not to watch him inhale whatever was put in front of him.

"When a noblewoman eats in my home, I have 'em," he mumbled, reddening. Far better saying that than-that he had good manners, and just never bothered with using them. Why should he have? No one expected hanyou to be polite, and he hadn't felt the need.

"Oh," Kagome said uncomfortably. She felt like she was on a date! A weird prisoner date, but a date no less. The sad part was it was the closest to one she'd been in years. If he'd acted like this before, even once...but no, of course not! With a sigh, she ran a finger along the small table he'd set in front of her, considering.

"Um, dinner's pretty good," she commented, "and...this is a very nice place." He was trying so hard, at least she could meet him partway...just to let him down easy and get him to tell her why he was doing this. Inuyasha was so different tonight! Not to mention-she'd seen what was around his neck in the spring, a gold, heart shaped locket. He'd tucked it under his new kimono, but she'd seen it.

"You like it, Lady?" Inuyasha asked intently, watching her again.

"Um...yeah, it's all really nice. Really," Kagome replied, glancing down at the Hamayami next to her. He'd been careful to leave her weapon with her, just like the rules said. She licked her lips.

"Hah! Um, I'm pleased you're pleased, my lady," he said quickly, and her ears flattened.

"Ok. That's it. You've acted like a gentleman, now that we're dressed," she rolled her eyes, "and haven't insulted me once! Either start acting normal or I'll feed you the Hamayami!" Kagome yelled. If he did...she'd be free and able to leave! Just one 'wench' or 'bitch'...and she'd be able to close the book...

"Do you really like the lair? You don't want to be shown around? You've liked everything so far, Lady Kagome?" he asked quickly, one hand clenched in a white-knuckled fist under the table where she couldn't see it from nerves, the questions making her pick up the bow. Darn him! He would ask!!

"Yes! It's fine! It's marvelous! I love the kimono, the bath was very sexy, and dinner was delicious! You've been the perfect date! I couldn't be more pleased!! Happy, psycho?" The look of incredulous relief on Inuyasha's face made her stare at him in complete befuddlement. If he hadn't dumped her...he had no reason to be so happy! She wasn't letting him in again!

Inuyasha had no idea what 'psycho' meant...probably an insult, but she'd said the important parts. Not to mention he knew damn well what 'sexy' meant! Hah! Didn't matter if she yelled at him, he reminded himself, holding his temper tightly. Patience, patience...this was a hunt, not a race.

"Lady Kagome, eh, I have to know something," he began, and she scowled.

"Ohhhh...what!?" she snapped as he leaned over his own supper.

"Do you still love me? I have to know, do you love me like...I love you, my Lady?" he asked gruffly, wincing in anticipation of what she'd say. She paused, bow in hand to whack him one. Kagome was silent for awhile and she put it down with a twist of her lips in...regret? Anger? He couldn't tell.

"Of course I do. I...never stopped. You left me after I said yes, remember?" she replied, sounding hurt as she looked away.

His eyes softened, nearly glowing as she said it.

"Why did you come back? Why did you and Miroku rope Sango into this, Inuyasha? I had to knock her out to keep her out of the fight and capture Miroku because of you! Tell me that at least!" she asked, brown eyes curious and her ears perked forward.

"You snea-apologies...you, uh, did, Lady?" he managed. Damned rules! She'd done it?? Crap! He'd thought it was the castle guards! What the fuck was she thinking doing that to them? Kagome had...used them against him in their duel...shit. Sesshomaru's fault, all of it!

"I smelled that pervert on Sango three months ago, I just didn't say anything when I should've! No way he'd ever hold out on her! He willingly let himself get caught for her, you know!" she told him. There was just the slightest edge on her words that made him want to growl and bare his fangs in outrage. The implication that he wouldn't do that for her...damn damn damn!!

"Oh-da-Look, I can't talk about anything like that yet and you know it! Please, Kagome? Uh, Lady?" he asked urgently. They would argue if they went into that, and she'd be gone for good. No way!

"Fine! But I want a complete explanation when you can," Kagome slumped tiredly, rubbing her eyes. She felt too worn out and confused to fight. This wasn't happening!

"Thanks, wen-," Inuyasha froze when her face lit up at the slip, and he stopped himself in time. The Rules! "I...forgive my rudeness, my Lady, you're tired. Let me show you to your chamber. Everything in it is yours, as a token of respect and...my admiration," he ground out as he rose, offering his arm. Making him jump through fucking hoops for her! Damn it! He'd been devoted to her for years, she knew it, and now she was making him crawl like a worm to get her own back. But at least-so far she seemed to be going along with things, and she did love him. She'd admitted it.

'Oh...This ought to be good...' Kagome thought as he led her to his room, now redecorated, to make it nice for her and suitable for a pair. That had been a pain in the ass, he had everything the way he'd liked it, but he'd done it, just like when he'd stuck his neck out in those raids. All for her, the stubborn wench! His wench...he pulled the curtain back at one of the doors for her.

A double sleeping mat, his best hangings, some nice furnishings...all set up and tidy. He'd dug out some of the nicest girly crap he'd swiped from the village and put it out for her on a low table, and more clothes were folded and waiting for her. Kagome didn't notice, she just stared at the bed and paled. It wasn't a single. It was-offered as their-it was exactly what was required, she hadn't really believed it would be.

Oh. Kami. He really did want her back.

"Uh..."

"If you don't want to sleep in here, there is this room. Where I'll be sleeping," he reminded her stiffly, clearly waiting for her reaction.

"Oh." Was that disappointment? He didn't dare ask, hands curling into fists, safely tucked into his sleeves where she couldn't see as he held his tongue.

"It's...fine," Kagome said, smiling nervously as she managed to look past the bed. It was a nice room, after all. A surprisingly pretty one. She was tired...

"You accept the gifts and chamber, Lady?" Inuyasha asked as the silence grew. He was starting to sweat. If only he'd claimed her that damned day in the tree! Before she had a pack or rank...one, maybe two baka sentences, she'd have said yes, let him claim and mark her...they'd never have been apart! A winter spent warm with her safe by his side, not with a damned monk who pried and poked and made him think about shit while she was off with Sesshomaru! Now they'd been separated so long, and she'd changed so damned much, become such a-she'd slaughter him if he ever said it, but she was a magnificent bitch now. He was an outcast...she'd even called him one. No! Kagome was still his treasured baka wench underneath. Had to be.

"Oh, um. You...seem to have gone to a lot of trouble, it's really very pretty," Kagome ventured. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Lord Inuyasha, for your generosity and care of me," she said carefully, staying calm as she gave the formal, correct reply. Just-yes to the presents...that was all...no big deal...he winced. Now she said it! Damn again. He was not a damned Lord!!

"As, eh, you wish, Lady." To her dismay, he bowed. She returned it, and Inuyasha could barely keep his face straight.

She returned it! She'd eaten with him, approved of his lair, accepted his offered marriage chamber full of gifts and bowed in mutual respect! YES! All she had to do was go to sleep in the bed without the damned bow by her hand and they'd be wed! The first day, no less!! Hah! And Miroku bet a week! He was forgiven. So-his wench had made him act like a baka for an evening. He could deal with it, he supposed, Kagome had reasons to be pissed, and in the morning, she'd be his mate. All his...the vivid memory of how she'd felt under his hands when he'd nearly mated with her months before got very distracting for a moment.

"Goodnight, my lady," he said, and she closed the curtain with a nod. But he winced and bit back a comment when she muttered softly.

"Creepiest. Thing. Ever."

Inuyasha strained his ears. She changed into something else...good. She went to bed...good. Tossing and turning...not good. He sat up half the night listening nervously...until soft breathing and a peek told him she was asleep, her bow...next to her hand! Shit. Still not forgiven. He should've known...

Author's Notes- What, you thought they'd just get together or something? Nahhhh. Come on! Much left to cover, they've got some stuff to work out before any such decisions are made.

Poor guy. Just...poor guy. A note on 'sit'. I remember a perceptive reviewer asked me about it when this chapter was first posted. Inuyasha asked Kagome to sit down in this chapter, and the person wanted to know why she wasn't flattened since 'sit' is the command word in the English dub that most of us, including me, are most familiar with. So I thought I'd mention it here. In Japanese, there is more than one word that means sit. Assume he used a different one then the dreaded word. It's the reason I use the Japanese for that command in general, it helps set it apart since English lacks the variation. Anyways, thanks for reading!- Namiyo'


	20. The Dokueki

Chapter 20-The Dokueki

Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or make money from this! Seriously. I do own Yotogi and Kumori, though!

Recap: Our favorite group is dealing with wedded bliss, or falling short of it...and a certain youkai Lord frets. What happens elsewhere now? What about the Dokueki and youkai bands that have supposedly stopped bothering the Inu as much? Read on!

Lord Yotogi wasn't happy. The bright-eyed Inu frowned, most displeased. His pack held one of the most strategic stretches of Inu territory, the farthest corner of the Clan's territory. It was bordered by two tribes...lynx and past a tiny strip of their territory, wolf. The pack leader had two passions, one-keeping his land safely under his hand, the other-information gathering. Yotogi hated to do it, preferring to rely on his own pack and remain in his own territory...but this situation would require assistance.

Lord Sesshomaru would undoubtedly send it, but poor Lady Kagome. That female did not deserve such a sorrow. Yotogi was quite accepting of the hanyou, she'd done him a favor, killing a troublemaker in his pack when he had challenged her and saving him the trouble. A pity-and his Lord would likely not be very merciful to him for not knowing of this sooner, as he had family matters on his mind last he checked. His Lord's scandalous hanyou brother and the charming packsecond. A successful force claim on an Inutaisho female! A great pity indeed not to have seen it, it would have been worthy of a trip away from his territory merely to have observed it with his own eyes.

Idly, he wondered how it should have been if the formidable Lady Kumori, Lord Sesshomaru's mother, had lived, borne both of them. Yotogi wrung his clawed hands and tossed the speculative thought away as irrelevant. There was a more pressing issue. A dead Dokueki was currently polluting his lands. One with...odd traces of scent.

Wolf scent. Without wolf blood, or wolf fear...as though they had been together without combat. Little had been learned from his troublesome, worrisome neighbors once winter had set in and the youkai had banded together, cutting off the lines of communication...but he'd never have suspected them of working with those things!

But that was the only explanation that fit.

Lord Kouga was a brash creature, but not unreasonable when it came to the occasional discrete arrangement to benefit both Clans. He had not come seeking information or answers about the Dokueki, or sent scouts out for word of them. Yotogi would have heard of it. Wolves were scavengers, hardly above feral youkai, but as tightly united as any Clan could be. If the Dokueki had decimated their numbers, their supreme pack leader would have been trying to find answers and vengeance, unless he had them already or it was unnecessary. But, they despised the creature Naraku, and these things were of him! Unless Kouga chose to use them to weaken his neighbors, make himself Lord of all the surrounding lands, putting aside his anger at the filthy beast that spawned them for power. A winter of picking them off, then a sneak attack on weakened Clans-now that fit a wolf's nature.

Scavengers fit only to take the easiest prey, wolves.

It would be their misfortune that they would find no easy meat here.

Why would he make such an attempt now though? Perhaps his mate advised it. Kouga had apparently chosen a female other than the Lady Kagome. One did mad things for a mate. His own dear Lady could drive him to distraction at times...word had reached Yotogi of that during the winter, a fragment of gossip, easily sorted into it's proper place. A wolf female, Ayami, and Kouga together. Better that then a mere wolf suitor for a Lady of the Inu, at least, and he'd passed the news on to the premier pack as his duty required. As he would this. But in person. At least Lord Sesshomaru's sibling was inu, anything else would be unacceptable for Lady Kagome...irrelevant! Yotogi chided himself and sighed, knowing he was delaying himself from going. But he had to.

One did not inform one's Lord of the possibility of an impending Clan war by messenger. Not Lord Sesshomaru, at least-he took such things too personally. Not unlike Lord Inutaisho...but if this was war, well. Perhaps they would at last again have the Tetsusaiga's assistance as well as the Hamayami's wielder.

He hoped they would as he changed into a full Inu and ran, loping towards his Lord's castle.

After the winter's losses-they'd need all the help they could get.

Several days journey from the castle of Lord Sesshomaru...and from the valley of Inuyasha, near the wolf youkai territories...

A small female figure watched as yet another of her Lord's last, greatest creations went forth under the lash of her will. Only a few were left so she had to be careful. They had yet to breed successfully, and she would need as many as possible soon. These feints and raids were costly these days, but they had to feed. The Dokueki grew restless, difficult to control. A pity it had proved so hard, several had escaped, tipping her hand as they instinctively sought Inu or failing that other canine youkai to feed on by preference, or mere mortals. Besides, they desired her as food as well after all. She had to perfect her skill and be ready. This one...had another special message to deliver to some old, dear acquaintances.

A few weak youkai milled about her, and she let their presence soothe her like the old days. Arms clasped in front of her, face lined with grief and effort, she closed her eyes as they whispered to her. The news made her frown, her spies, her servants...she was quite displeased with them. A leaf was taken from her waist, and it slashed through the slow to return youkai. A lesson to the rest as she paced, working out her options. Too late to call back the Dokueki! No! She could barely keep them under some semblance of control and send them out in the right direction, much less haul them back!

So. Kagome was tucked behind a barrier with her dear little Inu hanyou panting at her heels. Lovely. Her latest message would not reach it's proper recipient if she was locked away! But...perhaps something could be salvaged. It would feed on the nearest youkai or mortals, and return.

She'd kill one in front of the other after they mated, it would amuse her, just as she would the other pair. Inuyasha and Miroku would be first to die, most likely. They had been secondary targets this winter and didn't know her pets. She'd been busy mastering the Dokueki, learning how to control them, readying her weapons and learning all she could of her enemies' new locations, habits, and in one case...new abilities. Testing and probing, she'd learned much, if at great cost. She was running out of time, and tools.

But they would all pay. The ex-human bitch, her pet hanyou bastard, the sad little brotherless slayer and the perverted monk. Sesshomaru. Kouga. Most especially Kouga, and that dear little bitch of his-now literally, not that he knew that. Oh yes. Payment in full would be taken for daring to steal the jewel, cleansing it of it's dark beauty, using it on the bitch, and most of all, last and first of all...for slaying her Lord, her master, teacher...mate.

Naraku.

The worst and best day of her life had been the one that she'd met him, when he'd bested her and captured her two years ago. Worst, in that the foolish child she'd been hadn't understood, had feared...best, in that her beloved had soon opened her eyes to truth. Taught her, trained her, and eventually mated with her. She'd wished to learn the secrets of the Jewel of Four Souls, to earn her weak-willed former love's heart back from the pathetic human miko who'd stolen it. Her search had caused their paths to cross, hers and her Lord and love. He'd taught her well, and at last, before he was ripped from her, had marked her-because wolves, they mated for life.

Though she didn't know it, and wouldn't believe it if told, when Kanna had been reabsorbed after becoming-unreliable, Naraku had decided to ensure his last youkai servant's total loyalty and servitude for life, twisting the most intimate symbol of love and devotion between youkai to do it. Naraku had understood that youkai lived for mates, killed for mates...and died for them sometimes. And that he would share his power with no creature. Perhaps it would have been kinder to have killed her first, instead of waiting until he'd completed his planned transformation, holding her as a last surprise tool...but Naraku had never grasped the concept of mercy. Or of not playing too cruelly with his pets. Besides, marking her had saved him the trouble of using a jewel shard to control her. He'd needed them all at the end.

His mate hadn't understood why he'd ordered her not to follow him into battle that day, when he would be revealed in all his glory as a full youkai. She'd been eager to prove her worth to him! No chance now, but she...she would avenge him. She fingered a spider shaped mark on her neck and sighed, wanting to howl her grief. She had, too briefly, been the mate of one of the greatest youkai ever to walk the world, and now...was alone. Horribly alone. She'd died with him that day, would join him as soon as her work was done, her vengeance extracted...go to the afterworld with joy, her path paved by the blood of those responsible for her loss. Perhaps...

She considered-and nodded. It would still work. The plan would succeed, it had to. They had all been so wrapped up in their own petty problems that her little gifts had been ignored. As had her chosen territory's handy location. She thought they'd kill each other after going to such lengths to frame Kouga as master of the Dokueki! Even to planting tales she was his mate to keep them off balance, cutting off the Wolf Clan from the world, making sure to have it so none could know for certain what was happening here. So they would come to her, and she could finish them all after they turned on each other. But...they would not ignore this message. They could not!

Until then, she had to prepare. It would be time to feed another Dokueki, so she'd send her former love a reminder of her. A token.

Ayami, wolf youkai, packless, mateless outcast, driven away from the tribe she now used as a hunting preserve...smiled a bright, mad smile.

The next day...

"Get ready!" Kouga yelled, running, leading the damned serpent along the pass. His faithful packmates were above, nets and spears ready...and they leaped! Killing these bastards was hard, too many wolves had been lost this winter, too many friends...the brash wolf lord looked worn after months of relentless assaults on his people. The lynx that had once buffered their territory from the Inu were all but wiped out, the Dokueki had been hungry. Damned smug Sesshomaru! Probably wasn't having a problem with them. Not that he'd know, Naraku's old youkai had all but cut off the mountain territory they held this winter in a series of well planned raids. Little got out, little got in. That bitch! He'd kill her himself slowly, then leave her to rot in the sun.

Naraku's last servant, his nemesis. Ayami.

The female he didn't know he was rumored to have mated to as he worried about his woman. Kagome. He'd be able to go to her soon, when it was safe to bring a human female to the mountains. Kouga hated having to trust the muttface with her safety, but his duty to his people held him here. But soon he'd kill the bitch, all the Dokueki-and finally-after waiting so long...

Bring his intended mate home at last.

"You are certain?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat in his audience hall, gazing at the Lord kneeling before him.

"Yes, my Lord. Every nose could smell it. I see no other explanation."

"It will be dealt with. Go." Was the cool order, and he signaled the audience was ended with his hand.

He ordered Jaken to pack and make ready as he swept out, and to inform the surety that he expected them ready to leave within the hour. They had to stay under his hand until the courtship was complete, and he-must investigate. Must prevent a costly conflict before it began, his Clan was in no condition to fight one, he would risk no other lives in one unless there was no choice-he'd learned from that costly lesson from the Panther youkai. But only one Inu would know how best to judge this...and she was unfortunately...

The mark on his brow pulsed a moment, his eyes widened...and...NO! The packbond!

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and everyone in the area tried to back away.

Kagome was in danger. Her life was threatened...he knew it! BAKA! He would go to her side-save her-and kill the one responsible. Inuyasha. But not before the surety was executed in front of his little brother. They. Would. Pay.

'I hold your life...and will use you wisely...you are my kinswoman, under my protection...' he had failed her...his error! NO!

Author's Notes- Surprise! I hope, anyways. Now, you obviously can tell this was written before the manga story arc where we finally meet the Sess-Mama. At the time, everything was open to speculation. Also the one armed thing. But, that's what an AU is for, I guess.

I know, Apparently Kouga chose Ayami, didn't he? Amazing how rumors get thought of as truth. Kagome certainly thought he did in chapter 14, in the winter, when everything sort of slows down and people don't move as much in a non-industrial society. And Ayami? Well, she ran off bound and determined to learn about the shards, and no one who entered that hunt ever had an easy time of it, did they? And I did mention the Dokueki were coming from near the wolf territories and that they'd show up again.

A note on Sesshomaru. If you haven't seen the 'plot of the Panther divas' episodes then you aren't getting the reference here, basically, there was a Clan war, or at least, it looked like one, and quite a few youkai were killed. I suspect this led to the real reason he always refuses aid from others, it's a responsibility he'd rather evade if he can. That's just my take of course, since all of the Inu are so obsessed with the theme of protecting something. Serious guard dogs. As to the wolf references, well, inu are domesticated, so to speak, and wolves aren't. It makes sense they'd not like each other and Inu would see wolves as low lifes as it were.

A note on names again. Yotogi means watcher. Kumari? Shadow. In any case, thanks for reading! -Namiyo'


	21. The Courting part 3

Chapter 21- The Courting Part 3

Recap: Sango and Miroku are wed at last- if not as they might have planned, and Sesshomaru is coming to kill Inuyasha. Kagome, so far, has rejected Inuyasha's proposal, but how is she in danger? Kouga's being set up by a now deranged Ayami, will he end up paying for it? What happens now? Read on!

This chapter takes place around the same time as the end of the last one.

When Kagome came out of her chamber the next morning, dressed in one of his gift kimonos and bow in hand, Inuyasha was torn between grinding his teeth and screaming at her...or just shamefully begging her to take him back. She was so beautiful, so-damn it! Perfect for him, he needed her and she needed him, she knew it, why was she doing this?

If she'd gone along with everything, was wearing one of his gifts today, why had she refused him last night? He'd obeyed every baka rule, tried to show her he understood and wanted her back, was sorry and would do whatever was needed to have her at his side where she belonged. Kagome had always forgiven him before! He didn't understand. Wench. He secretly missed her skimpy future clothes though. Inuyasha-liked them, liked seeing her in them, even if he'd hated that others saw so much skin. But at least she wasn't in that youkai smelling green and white outfit. He didn't know how he felt about that thing-it made her look so different. Not like Kagome. Like someone entirely different.

Seeing his expression, she smiled hesitantly at him. Kagome had worn the kimono as a peace offering, a sort of apology. She didn't know what else to do.

They ate quietly, and Inuyasha still had to wait for her to eat first, something that made Kagome uncomfortable. He wasn't happy, looking more...resigned and grim than last night, and it made her stomach churn. Not that she really blamed him for being grouchy. After all, she had turned down his proposal last night by sleeping with her weapon ready, and they both knew it.

Kagome didn't think he knew she'd stayed up half the night arguing with herself about it though.

What to do? She excused herself and walked outside, then strolled until she reached a good, sunny spot to sit in. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and sighed. Her eyes drifted to the Hamayami beside her, then up at the sky, watching the clouds race by as she sat lost in thought. Tonight was the new moon. She wouldn't be able to go through the well this month. Without her spiritual powers, even changed back, Kagome doubted she'd get through the barrier then in any case. Miroku was a very talented monk. If he'd felt the barrier would hold a month as Inuyasha apparently planned, it was probably hiding tricks to keep her here, human or not. So-what then? That meant she had to figure out what to do with Inuyasha. Yes or no?

If it were just Kagome Higurashi taking him back...it wouldn't take much, she'd admit it to herself. The months they'd been apart had been pure misery, she'd missed him so much! Needed him. Loved him, warts and all. Three years, and they'd never been away from each other for more than a week at most, and then she'd thought everything was settled, they'd be together forever and poof! She was abandoned.

But she wasn't a human girl anymore, having to decide just for herself. Why had Sesshomaru agreed to the claim and ordered her to come here and consider this? Why had Inuyasha suddenly decided he wanted her back in the first place? He'd dumped her as soon as he learned of her allegiance! Didn't he realize she'd said no in the courtyard? That it wasn't just an alliance mating now if she did take him back?

What if...he decided to try and keep her from Sesshomaru anyways? Darn them both! Sticking it in her lap like this. Kagome realized full well that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were, in a way, using her to settle their differences. Darn them! Inutaisho males...stubborn, egotistical, bad tempered, prideful, arrogant little baka puppies! So alike, even if they'd both deny it forever...and she-loved them both, if in different ways.

Choose wisely.

Kagome had thought she had. She'd picked her way, thought she'd found her center and herself again after so much confusion. Kagome had faced the same problem Inuyasha had struggled with, how to balance being both human and youkai, how to blend them both. She had chosen to be Lady Kagome of the Inu, to devote herself to her Clan and pack fully. To be youkai first. Where she had a place, a position and a family to stave off the loneliness and heartache of her change into a hanyou, losing so much in the process.

Now-she just didn't know. Midoriko had said she'd need to find a new balance when...Inuyasha'd wished on the jewel for her...and not himself. Darn it. Kagome really thought she finally had it all sorted. That the basic question had been answered. That she knew who she was now.

Then he had to come back, and she'd realized she was fooling herself, one whiff of his scent and she was lost again. The hardest thing she'd ever done was fire that first hi-ya at him when they fought. The human wanted him back desperately but wasn't sure of trusting him after he'd left. Inuyasha was a powerful hanyou, the youkai half kept urging her to either run him off as a threat...or to submit to him as mate. No in between. Torn, miserable, closing her eyes, she sighed to herself. They had to talk.

"You know, if you're going to be watching me, the least you can do is sit with me," Kagome commented finally, not looking up as she patted the grass beside her. He'd perched in a nearby tree as soon as she'd settled to watch her. Kagome had noted it, and ignored it. Eyes still closed, she followed his approach with her other senses as the mid morning sun beat down.

A sudden soft creak of live wood and a slight rustle of disturbed leaves. A gentle thump, almost too soft to hear. Then the whisper of cloth brushing grass, feet silent, his scent growing stronger as he closed the distance between them, tinged with nervousness. The tang of the Tetsusaiga's own youkai...so similar to Tenseiga's now familiar feel...a sudden strong and both deeply comforting and disturbing presence beside her.

And there he was, sitting next to her an arm's length away, sword resting against his chest.

Inuyasha realized she'd been-following his movements. Damn, he wasn't used to a Kagome who could do that. More a jumping, yelping 'why did you sneak up on me?' Kagome who didn't have a hanyou's senses and had never gotten used to his habitual quiet. He'd left before she really learned how to do that.

"So. Here we are again," she began, not looking up or opening her eyes.

"Eh?" he frowned, looking at her closely...her scent had the flavor of distress and anxiety, but not fear...there was no tension in her shoulders, but in the seemingly relaxed posture, she was poised to act. He noted how Kagome was paying attention to her surroundings without seeming to, watching her ear twitch as she heard a bird in the distance and determined it wasn't a sign of an enemy. Admired the calm confidence that she exuded, even in unfamiliar territory, that she'd be able to handle anything...damn. Inuyasha felt sorry for anybody who tried to take her down these days, and not because he'd get them, but because she would. So-why was she upset? Just tired, or was it him?

"I don't understand," the hanyou by birth said finally. The hanyou by wish opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion, taking a deep breath.

"Neither do I. Lord Inuyasha, why are you courting me?" Kagome asked directly, watching his reaction. She'd used the title deliberately. She had learned a lot from her brother and Lord. Kagome wanted to see which way he'd jump, just as she would evaluating a Clan problem. Which, in all honesty, this now was thanks to his claim on her. If she accepted him-he'd become a packmate, not the pack ally he would have been before if they'd mated. Kagome had to determine if he was worthy of it, could deal with it.

Golden eyes widened and his mouth tightened at the corners as his ears twitched. Those adorable ears she loved so much...she read his scent, and again was torn even as her human heart went out to him. Danger or mate? His nervousness put her hackles up, he'd bested her and by doing so should no longer consider her a threat. So there should be no fearful tang.

There was a reason hanyou rarely found mates, even to a prospect willing to overlook either the human or youkai taint. Normal youkai-didn't have the interest in puzzling out the difference caused by a human's less controlled emotions, and humans couldn't understand the youkai aspects of their behavior and it drove them away. It wasn't any easier on the hanyou themselves, especially when both sides were conflicted. Such as now.

"Because-" She looked hopeful and he frowned, making her face fall. "I need you to be with me. You know that," he answered.

"I don't know that." Kagome replied.

"Kagome... I-you-" Damn it! He wasn't any good with words, and she knew it!

"Here is the problem, Lord Inuyasha. I'll lay it out for you, and perhaps you could advise me," she began, and he nearly backed away in shock at the distant expression on her face, the serene tone, the ice in her eyes. Kagome didn't know it, but at the moment she looked a lot like Sesshomaru.

"I have a suitor with a force claim that my Lord commanded I consider. One who, on the surface, seems perfect. Good bloodlines, strong, well established, certainly able to protect me and any offspring and provide for me. A hanyou like myself, who has no problem with my human blood. I even know him, and that's unusual in these times for a female of rank, at least among humans. Or, at least I thought I did. But you see-he tried to sleep with me without telling me it was a proposal. Then he spit on me the last time we were alone, after I agreed to marry him, offering insult and rejecting me because I did something that didn't please him. Then, he ran off like a coward and came back to press a claim he never would've had to make if he hadn't left me, and he did his best to humiliate and kill me and turned my best friends against me doing it. So, what to do?" she finished.

"That isn't fair...my Lady," was the harshly controlled reply. Inuyasha realized-this was Lady Kagome he was speaking with...not his wench.

How the hell had she changed like this? Gone-fucking youkai! No stripes maybe...but youkai thinking! What the hell had that fucking bastard brother of his done to her? Commanded her to consider. Like he was a problem to fix.

Like, she didn't want to. Maybe...she didn't? No! His own youkai was telling him to back off from the confusing female, or to dominate her, she should be submissive after he'd bested her, not challenging him in this way. But his humanity kept insisting that she would never want him to back away because she loved him and had been hurt when he left. There was quite the pair of internal arguments going on, and the resulting mixed signals were putting their teeth on edge.

"No, it's not. Neither is doing this to me-then or now, but I didn't see it stop you. It's true, and I'd like an answer please," the edge to her voice made him wince.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to get you back," he said, looking away as he held the Tetsusaiga more tightly in his hand.

That earned him a puzzled frown.

"Why? You had me, Lord Inuyasha. I don't even know you, and you have no idea who I am now. You need. You had to. That's all you can say? Did you even care about how I might feel about this? That-I may not want you back? I may love you, but I don't know you anymore, and I'm not sure I like you much. I have a different Inu to look after these days, and he needs me too. I need him just as much, and I won't leave him. Do you really think you could handle that, or being his packmate, my Lord?"

When Kagome saw the lost look on his face, she closed her eyes and her ears and shoulders drooped. She rose and went back inside. Why couldn't he just once talk to her? Ask her if she'd take him back? Something? Wishing she could practice her weaponswork, something she'd found was an excellent outlet over the winter, Kagome scowled. Because she was forbidden to fight, or practice fighting. He was responsible for her safety until the courting was complete. If she drew her bow or so much as used her flameclaw-the penalties for rejection after beginning the ritual would be owed. Sango and Miroku didn't deserve that, and neither did he. She should never have accepted his gifts...now it was much more complicated.

So instead, she grabbed a slim paperback and a deck of cards from her pack, and knelt in the main room of the cavern lair out of the hot sun. Kagome opened '101 ways to play solitaire', and flipped to number one. He hated her card playing! But she was bored, upset, and needed something to do. Why he hated it, she was never sure...it had always livened up nights when everyone else joined in. Probably thought it was a waste of time. Inuyasha came back in, and one of her ears twitched. She'd expected him to sulk for the day in his darned trees.

"You-brought your games, my lady?" he asked with a suppressed growl. Her damned baka games...now she was playing new ones, and with more than cards. Just like his half brother.

Offer at least, Kagome decided. He'd tried last night, and she knew it...so it was her turn. There was always such a gap between them, though, there always had been.

"I did," she shuffled, and sighed. "I don't suppose you'd like to play a game at least?" He always said no, she knew it. And she had been mean just now. Honest, but mean. A pause, and a-nod?

At least she was willing to let him near her. No choice, he'd play her games. Both of them.

"Sure," he sat across from her. Kagome looked suspicious a moment, but smiled and nodded back. What was he playing at? It wasn't like him to not lose his temper at her for pulling away, much less be civil after she'd said harsh things.

Four hours or so later...

"You baka! You've known how to play all this time!"

"I watched you often enough-my Lady," Inuyasha said as he won. Again. He shuffled the cards carefully, and looked at her with a victorious grin while she scowled. "Was I supposed to let you win? Doesn't seem fair," he commented.

"No," she groused, eyeing him. "You could've played once in awhile."

"Eh, didn't want to. Somebody had to keep watch. uh, Lady," he said with a shrug.

"Tell me another one. With our senses, it's not rocket science, I've been working out with my CD player on and smelled trouble coming."

"Working out what?" he asked with a frown.

"You know, training. Well?" she pressed.

"Uh...I just didn't," Inuyasha replied uncomfortably, looking away. He may have traveled with humans, been friends with them...but he wasn't used to socializing. Watching them play had brought back bad memories of times he'd tried to be around people, and it hadn't been good. Better, safer, not to test it. Or test her mood right now. Neither of them brought up what had been said outside.

"I wouldn't have asked you all those times if I didn't want your company, you know. And they're your friends too," Kagome said quietly, catching a tiny shift in scent she'd have missed as a human, as a slight, rueful smile crossed her face. Had he always been so-shy, even about something as simple as a card game with his friends?

Hard to believe really, he'd seemed so blustery and arrogantly sure of himself. But-now she was a hanyou too. It wasn't easy to be one...maybe...she fingered the beads around her neck. He'd even put up with the beads. Not that he hadn't earned them. But, he could've left or not followed her home all those times. Kagome was very confused. On one hand, he was a jerk. On the other, maybe he'd had reasons to be. Maybe she'd been one too, she'd been so hard on him at times.

"Eh...let's play, Lady Kagome," he said gruffly when he thought he saw more damn questions were lurking. She noted the speed and accuracy he carelessly displayed as he dealt, each card landing precisely next to the other. Anything with his hands, anything physical, and Inuyasha was incredibly talented. Give him an enemy to fight or someone to save, any emergency, and he was amazing. It was anything else that was the trouble...

"I really don't know you at all, Inuyasha," Kagome said aloud, and Inuyasha looked down in confusion.

"Huh? Yes you do...Lady." She'd said it again! What the hell did she mean?

"No, I don't," Kagome laid her cards down and folded her hands in her lap.

"I didn't know you had a home, I didn't know you could cook more than fish on a stick, or had table manners, or could play cards, and-" Kagome glanced around, "I didn't know you had such good taste in stolen items! I mean, the kimonos, these tapestries, that's what I'd expect from Miroku! Did he exorcize some innocent castle for them as a favor? I'll have to tell him how lovely they are, it was thoughtful of him to do it," she laughed lightly, shaking her head at how silly it all was, the mess they'd made of it all, as he looked up.

The giggles died in her throat.

Inuyasha's eyes blazed and he radiated raw fury. Both halves of his nature were in complete agreement at the moment. His little hobby wasn't something he liked people to know, but-that damned well tore it! Ungrateful, proud little bitch! How dare she! He'd gone through all this crap for her and she just kept fucking poking and prodding and insulting him! Oh, no, baka Inuyasha couldn't do anything besides kill youkai! Couldn't measure up!

Kagome hadn't realized how deeply her words had cut, she had a Clan and a pack, but he hadn't. Ever. A lifetime of standing on the outside looking in, until she'd come into his life...and now his own chosen mate dared say he was a coward, then laughed at him!

"I made those hangings, thanks! Lady...Kagome," Inuyasha gritted between his teeth, inwardly he was mortified by the angry admission, livid, temper in check by a hair as she stared at him, open mouthed.

"Uh..." Kagome groped for a reply as he blinked, frowning as she looked like someone had hit her over the head. Saw things in her eyes he'd never expected. Respect. Shock. Genuine alarm and complete confusion.

Because for the first time in all the years she'd known him, she really looked at him. Looked at him without being blinded by her own preconceptions, based on a peacefully sleeping boy pinned to a tree who's ears she'd tweaked. What she saw scared the hell out of her. Inuyasha was a killer, a skilled, sly, powerful, frightening one. A hanyou who'd actually survived to adulthood as an outcast. One strong enough to actually hold a territory, without the assistance of a pack.

How had he not killed her years ago for daring to cross him all those times? How the heck had she ever viewed him as a silly, grumpy baka? He was...he'd been...she found herself having a whole new outlook of the last three years as she stared, using the youkai standards of thinking that had disgusted him earlier. Not that she knew that. Nor could he know what that training and education was telling Kagome now.

He stayed with her. Was highly protective. Tended to her devotedly even as he'd pushed her away. Did as she asked, even if he didn't agree with her. To her, he was completely harmless, and she knew it. He'd permitted her absences like he was making a great concession, and always came for her when he couldn't handle the separation anymore. Because she was what he personally protected. Inu needed to guard, and she'd-accepted him as her protector. He belonged to her, and she belonged to him.

But not quite. The protective instinct wasn't that possessive, he barely let her out of his sight. That jealousy...he never permitted her around guys. He doted on her family, Sango and Miroku, Shippo...watched over them all and always was gruff, but cared for them. But not quite what the relationships ought to have been if he looked at them as friends only. His focus ought to have been solely on her if he was just guarding her as Inu needed to do, and friends weren't treated like a cross between family and underlings. Oh. No. No!

He'd been behaving as though they were his pack. All of them. Like she was-his intended mate and lead female. It made the most terrible sense, and she wondered if the others had known. As for their er...pack leader...Kagome doubted Inuyasha even knew he was doing it or why. He'd had to have been acting on pure instinct, he'd never been around other Inu, and she knew his mother had died when he was little.

Then he'd been alone, and likely hadn't been familiar enough with humans to really understand them or know how to deal with them. There was no way to packbond with a mortal, but they were the closest he'd ever had to a pack. Family. Because of her. She'd been the first to accept him, and her presence had permitted Sango, Miroku, and her family to do so as well. He'd been utterly devoted to all of them, to his pack. To her.

Kagome didn't know it...but that Inu youkai devotion was what had allowed Midoriko to save her. Why she was hanyou. Because Inuyasha's youkai had allowed the dead priestess to work through him-transmuting Kagome with her own now vanished spiritual powers and the power of the jewel to strengthen youkai, for her. That he had, in fact, become a full youkai for an instant, and half of its strength had been given to her in an engineered possession to save her life. To save his beloved chosen mate that his human side had never permitted him to claim or court. Youkai did mad things for mates.

Like literally give up a part of themselves to save lives dearer to them than their own.

Inuyasha could not admit it then, he was too frightened to, but he couldn't ever lose her-once he'd realized he was in love with her nearly four years ago. Realized she truly did accept him as a hanyou. So in desperation, he'd channeled his feelings entirely to her safety and stayed by her side. Then he'd been rewarded with the privilege of leading an odd pack of his very own for it. His youkai had a pack, and his human side had a beloved and friends, making both sides happy. But they didn't act like a pack, there was no packbond to reassure him and it had confused his youkai instincts, made him nervous and kept him at a distance, even though he was deeply devoted to them.

That devotion had also driven him to become suicidal when she'd turned on him and bonded to Sesshomaru. That night...he'd lost both mate and pack as far as his youkai was concerned. She'd driven him off and chosen a new pack leader. The wonder was he hadn't gone insane with grief and loss, or killed her when he saw the mark pendant. Kagome had no idea how close it had been, or what he had truly done for her with his wish. That Miroku had saved his life by showing up, and letting the hanyou have at least one packmate loyal enough to follow him into exile.

Inuyasha understood none of this, it had all been unconscious. He only knew he needed her. That she made him stronger. That he was useless without her, and that he needed his odd friends. That he loved her and had to have her safe and with him, no matter what.

Kagome realized that by human standards, he'd wronged her by leaving...but by youkai...she'd been the one who hurt him first. Turned on him.

Inuyasha started to worry as the silence grew, anger fading.

"Kagome?" he asked, peering at her.

"Oh...Inuyasha," she whispered, and to his shock, there were tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha stared at her, not knowing why she was crying, upset and frustrated. He hated it when she cried! They both jumped as a distant series of crashes could be heard, and a faint, unpleasant scent wafted about on the breeze let in by the barrier. Something had just come near it, and was now moving off, trees splintering as it plowed through them.

"Stay in here," Inuyasha tossed his cards down and rose to check to see what suicidal youkai had just wandered into the heart of his territory with a scowl. But Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that smell.Dokueki.To be continued...

Revised Author's notes-Well. Here we are! Chapter 21 already! This was a complex part to write, really, it had to be split because it was so long. I did revise this one a bit, fixed some spelling things, and fixed some poor sentence structure. I'm not entirely pleased with the long exposition between dialogue sections in the second half, but I chose to leave it as is. I wouldn't have done it that way now, and it makes me wince a little. This was my first story, so I think it's a nice thing to leave it pretty much as it was. Comments and critiques are welcome as always. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for Reading!- Namiyo'


	22. The Resolution

Chapter 22- The Resolution

No, I don't own or make money from Inuyasha or related characters. The Hamayami and the Dokueki are mine.

Recap: The continuation of the Courting! What happens now? Read on!

She gripped the Hamayami and followed, grateful for the ofuda now. It would wander off when it couldn't get in. Kagome was about to say as much-that it was better to stay inside the barrier and let it go instead of fighting it alone, to wait, when she saw the Tetsusaiga turn red in his hands.

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, as he growled and swung, the barrier breaking with a crackle of energy. No help for it, he had to go after it even if she slipped off while he was gone. Cursing the fact that he couldn't patrol his territory thanks to the barrier, he spun to face her in astonishment when she'd grabbed his arm.

"I can take care of a dumb little snake, uh, Lady Kagome. I've got to get it before it, uh, goes downhill," he told her, wondering why she looked and smelled scared. What, didn't she think he could take a youkai by himself anymore? And-Miroku had told those humans he'd go after any youkai in the mountains. So he had to. It'd probably go try and eat them.

Humans, and a promise, that Kagome didn't know about.

"Are you nuts? That's a Dokueki out there, baka! Can't you smell it?" When he looked at her blankly, she gasped. Hadn't they seen one? Surely...oh, no.

"So? Don't care what they're called. I'll kill it and be back, Lady," Inuyasha told her, yanking his arm away. He could use a good fight after today anyways...He wasn't sure what had happened, and there wasn't time to worry now. Not much sunlight was left before the night of the new moon began.

When he loped after it, Kagome shouldered her bow, hiked up her kimono and followed. The rules or not-she wasn't letting him fight one alone. Not if he didn't even know what one was! Even if he had, though...she'd have followed.

He was headed right downhill and she sniffed. The Dokueki had scented something, likely secondary prey, she'd fought them enough to know that it would much rather eat them-what, though? She dashed after him, ground being eaten up as she ran. Halfway down the hillside, it caught a whiff of something far more interesting than the humans it had previously bypassed. Inu. It turned back on itself with a soft slither of dull scales.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha gaped at the enormous, two headed snake that was twisting to face him, tongues tasting the air, scenting Inu and coiling to strike. Ok, so it was big. He flexed his claws and grinned. With that weak aura, it was all show, easy to take it down. He wouldn't even need Tetsusaiga, he decided, sheathing it. The hanyou usually took out snakes with his claws, anyways.

A leap, a yelled, "Sankontessou!" and he flung out a hand to rend it-until a kimono clad form slammed into him in midair! Inuyasha's strike was fouled, claws raked the air inches from the scaled hide...and the toxic blood beneath.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as they plowed into the ground and slid, barely avoiding the youkai! He shoved her off and came up in shock as she yelled at him, grabbing his haori and stumbling, her kimono tangling around her legs as she pulled him out of the way of another strike by the serpent.

"Poison, baka! Naraku made these to kill you! Distance weapons only, and don't touch its blood!" Kagome dodged as it went after them again, forcing them to spring apart. She unlimbered her bow from her shoulder and he roared at her, sword coming free!

"No!" She'd saved him?! Hah! No way he was losing her now because of the damned rules! That was his wench! Helping him again. Guessing he'd snapped her out of that Clan crap, he was positively gleeful.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome was torn. She had to help him! But if she did...she'd lose him as surely as if she let him fight alone. Dokueki had been designed to kill him, play to his weaknesses. No! Even as she skipped back, she saw him take the sword in both hands and-the Tetsusaiga transformed alright. Back into a battered katana. The weak aura wasn't enough to activate it! The Kaze no Kizu needed an aura...one seirei-ya and he'd have it...think...of course! Kagome hiked up her skirts and took a deep breath as she dodged again, this was going to be tricky...Sesshomaru would throttle her if he ever knew she'd done this...no choice.

"Aim for me!" she yelled, scrambling out the way of a strike as he tried to figure out what she meant, and its tail slammed into him, knocking him into a tree with a crash. Crap! He scrambled up as she screamed his name as she had so often...he got up with a scowl, ignoring the pain of his ribs. No damned Naraku made mistake was taking him or his wench down! Then he saw her put her plan into action.

"What?" Inuyasha was shocked as the crazy wench leapt past the serpent.

"Use me!" she yelled again. BAKA! Figure it out! Risking her neck for a thick headed, jealous, stubborn-darn it! She wasn't losing him! Kagome hiked up the kimono again...and crouched. Not much room to maneuver with the terrain and the narrow path, it'd be close. The hills were steep here, and her clothes weren't helping. How the heck had Kagura fought in these things? Kimonos like this weren't made for running!

"HAH!" he got it. Kagome's own aura was enough to let him use the Kaze no kizu! He held the Tetsusaiga...it transformed...he looked...the energy swirled...there! They were colliding! She was right behind it! Right where he needed to send it. Inuyasha hesitated.Kagome was right behind it.

She didn't need a protector anymore.

Sweating, he slashed where the auras combined-as she ran forward.

Inuyasha gasped and slammed the blade into the ground to catch her, turning away with her in his arms to protect her as energy lines slashed out...and the Dokueki was cut into ribbons. Deep slashes ripped through it's hide as it was shredded, the lines of power continued past it, leaving scorched gouges and a shower of dirt and rock. Crazy wench!

Kagome had jumped over the damned snake after he'd released the Kaze no kizu!

He held her tightly and opened his mouth to yell like he'd never yelled before-until a clawed hand clapped over his mouth.

"I'm a wench. A crazy, baka wench with a death wish and no sense who just nearly got herself killed and some swearing. I know!" she yelled, as he stared at her, feeling a bit deflated at the quick concession.

"Well? Can I take my hand away? Or did I just risk my neck for nothing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, panting.

A nod, and...he grinned under her hand? Hopeless! Kagome shivered at how close it had all been. Too close. She'd almost lost him, and that was unthinkable. Frightened, she didn't even realize that she'd done something terrible. That Sesshomaru would know she'd been in danger through the packbond. Was in fact soon to be on the way, surety in tow. Kagome had other things on her mind. Like his injuries and the fact that it was nearly noon.

"Come on. Let's get this carcass dealt with and you bandaged up. Can't let them rot or they poison the whole area," she said with a sigh.

"How-"

"Fire's best if you don't have a priest to purify and bind it. But you have to stand clear of the smoke," Kagome looked at her hands regretfully. "I'm a bit out of practice at fire making, I sort of have my own methods now," she noted with an apologetic smile. No Flameclaw or they'd break the rules.

"Fire? Uh...how many of these things did you two go after?" Inuyasha asked. Myouga had mentioned they'd fought powerful youkai, but these? Damn. He almost wished he'd been able to see it.

"Um...this makes...ten I think. Yes. Three with Sango, six with Sesshomaru. It's much easier with the Hamayami though, and they're loners. So I don't think any others are around. Of course, I'm usually in my armor too," Kagome said with a shrug as he put her down.

"I bet. That youkai thing you were wearing?" he asked as they got to work. Easier with the Hamayami-his brother let her get in danger! Bastard! He was completely unaware that the brother in question...was thinking exactly the same thing at the moment.

A proud nod.

"Mountain troll hair. Almost as good as your firerat, by the way. Next time, listen to me, would you?" she chided and looked regretfully at the pretty outfit she was wearing. He winced when she ripped strips off for tinder. He'd put a lot of work into that. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Eh, it's alright. Where'd you get that thing? You...didn't kill a-"

"Oh, no. It was a gift from a grateful pack after Sango and I took one of these out for them. Front line youkai slaying is hard on the clothes," she answered and he stared. They gave her tokens of respect? They-liked her? Damn.

It was late afternoon by the time they'd gotten done firing the Dokueki and came back into the valley. Inuyasha kept watching her, wondering if she was planning on leaving now. The barrier was down, and if he used the beads tonight, she really be hurt, so that was out. He couldn't do it, and she probably knew that. Kagome didn't seem to be in a hurry, walking next to him in her now ruined clothes, glancing at the setting sun with her hands clasped behind her.

"I'd like to get inside before the sun sets," she said with a frown.

"Yeah," Inuyasha felt his side. Nothing broken, she'd insisted on checking, but it was going to hurt tonight. He hadn't been wearing his firerat.

Once inside the lair, she'd changed into-her future clothes? In shorts and a tank top, barefoot. Carrying her first aid kit from her pack, she sat him down and set to work, stripping off his clothes without a blink. He frowned slightly as she bandaged him up, still worried she'd leave when she was done. Escape would make the claim invalid...

"You hungry? Tea maybe?" Kagome asked as she worked, taping his ribs.

"No, ow," he hissed.

"Me either," she commented with a sigh. Her stomach was full of butterflies, this wasn't going to be easy.

"If you say so, Lady Kagome. You ought to eat," he said with a frown as they-changed. Kagome looked up to see him staring at her with the most peculiar expression as he shrugged his clothes back on and fastened them.

"What's wrong? You've seen me like this before," she asked the black haired human.

"Eh, not in a long time." She was back! Her hanyou form was magnificent, but this was his beloved baka wench Kagome again. Clad in skimpy clothes, hair mussed, human.

"Silly. Come on, let's get you to bed. You need to rest, and no fussing," she helped him up and he hid a grin. Kagome was worried and acting like herself, had helped him fight a youkai like old times. Probably saved his life too. So-he'd let her fuss over him if it pleased her. He'd missed it terribly.

Then she dragged him to the room she'd been using, and he pulled back.

"Kagome, uh-"

"Don't be more of a baka than you already are, Inuyasha. Nothing in the silly courting rules says you can't sleep in there the night I accept you. Now come on," she was serious, and his eyes went huge.

"You-"

"I could change my mind, you know," Kagome warned him.

Inuyasha wanted to sigh in contentment. Instead, he dutifully let her help him lie down and cover him up with just the right amount of resistance. He winced as he stretched out and she quietly, with a slight blush...curled up next to him.

A cautious glance-hah! He didn't see the Hamayami! She'd left it outside. Following his gaze, she frowned. The fight...she'd made up her mind. Kagome just hoped Sesshomaru would understand. Both brothers were just going to have to deal with it. Inuyasha needed her. Probably wouldn't last a week without a keeper. Her love and baka...running up to claw a Dokueki of all the dumb things! He couldn't do a thing without her. She was lost without him.

"You know...it's not going to be easy. And I don't appreciate that you named our future children without consulting me, which we are going to wait on having, thank you. And I don't like the term mate, it sounds like something from a nature show. I also don't like being called wench, and I want a human ceremony at some point, possibly at the shrine," she said finally. The look of cautious delight on his face made her sigh.

"Heh. We'll be mates, you know, this ain't a human ritual. I owed them, I figured you wouldn't mind it. We'd have to have 'em for it to come up, anyways," Inuyasha managed as she finished. That was his wench, always setting terms. Even with him on the night she became his mate. His face reddened though...he was a bit nervous at the thought. Mating. Marriage. Whatever she wanted to call it.

"That's true," she sighed.

"You...can call me husband I guess. Sounds kinda dumb though. I guess we can do the human ceremony, but Miroku officiates. And you are my wench, aren't you, Lady?" he answered shyly. He really owed the monk, remembering a talk some time ago. "Besides, I still get called baka...Lady Kagome."

"Ohhh fine. But you are a baka...Lord Inuyasha," she saw him wince. "You-probably should get used to that, you know," Kagome told him softly.

"Are you?"

"Not really that much. But it's the way things are. I'm of the Inutaisho and so are you," she added slowly as he brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Kagome hesitated. She had to tell him about Kikyou...he had the right to know before she accepted him formally. Biting her lip, she sat up, clasping her hands nervously. She wouldn't blame him if he rejected her for it.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something-about the day we killed Naraku-" she began, and he shook his head to stop her. He could accept it, yes, but didn't ever want to know about the details. Too painful.

"I know. I saw it. You did what you had to. I don't want to talk about it," she stared at him in amazement as she realized he was sincere.

He had changed. Grown up. No regrets, no recrimination. It was over. He'd known the whole time that she'd laid Kikyou to rest, still proposed twice, no, three times now. Kagome just nodded, curling back up beside him and making sure not to bang his ribs. With a blush, she carefully leaned her head against his shoulder tiredly. A nap was definitely in order as reaction set in. It had been a very long day.

As she fell asleep, he'd shifted slightly and carefully put an arm around her. Inuyasha wasn't sure why she'd taken him back, or of anything else at the moment. He just knew everything was all right again, and that was enough.

In the morning...Inuyasha woke up and grinned at his mate as the sun rose, making them hanyou again.

Reaching over, he rubbed her ear fondly to wake her up and test her mood. One eye opened, and Kagome smiled. She blushed even as she slipped her arms around him, mindful of his rapidly knitting ribs. He kissed her soundly before he started shucking his clothes at speed. He wasn't about to let a little whack like he'd gotten yesterday bother him! Not now, anyways! Hah! She made a face and growled as he went to bite her neck again.

Not again! Not another tree incident!

"Oh! No way, not again!" Kagome gripped his hands gently and trembled. Yes, she wanted him to, had married him by youkai custom last night, but she was still nervous.

"What? Uh...this is what you do with a mate, Kagome. You get naked together and fu-eh...you know. Hell, I'll show you in a minute if you let me!" he scowled. What the hell was he doing wrong now?

"Well, yes. But, please, please slow down? We've got all day, and never even um-did anything else before. You know. The other stuff?" she asked him shyly, and he looked into her eyes with a frown and a head shake.

"No, I don't."

So, she cautiously showed him what she meant. Things proceeded rather well after that. The only problem was when each marked the other...and their youkai blood had briefly taken control, scaring them both.

Author's notes-Here we are, chapter 22. I am still happy with this chapter, so that's a good thing I think. Only three more, and then the sequel, 'Another Opens', which is also finished! So satisfying. But things are rarely happy for long, are they? This was a very hard chapter to do, but not too bad overall, if a bit long thanks to all the dialogue, so comments and constructive critiques are welcome as always. Thanks for reading!- Namiyo


	23. The Oath part 1

Chapter 23- The Oath-part 1

Nope, I do not own Inuyasha! Just love it.

Recap: Inuyasha and Kagome are mated at last, and unaware of the events taking place around them. What happens now? Read on!

Two days later, Kagome yawned, and snuggled against her beloved as she awoke. If she'd been a cat youkai, she'd have purred. Her mate did have wonderfully talented hands, and she would gladly attest to that now. In all honesty, she couldn't ask for a more peaceful, pleasant honeymoon. They'd decided to go back to the castle early, so that Sango and Miroku wouldn't have to be stuck there too long worrying. But, like most newlyweds, or newlymated as the case may be, they wanted a few days alone together first.

With a smile, she kissed Inuyasha awake. If she was up, no reason to let him sleep and waste time that could be spent doing other things...

"Damn," he said, nuzzling her affectionately in a 'good morning'. Inuyasha chuckled, he'd hoped she would be pleased, but he hadn't expected her to be so passionate, so eager, so very wonderful. The hanyou smiled and his hand trailed down her bare side, he'd been right, that other woman had been exercise. This, now, this was love. Big difference. Better all around like this. He then made the worst mistake he could've made...and said as much to his new mate. In their marriage bed. Just before they were about to make love again, as a casual innocent aside. As a compliment. She went dead pale.

"Was it...K-Kikyou...?" Kagome forced out, and he shook his head, kissing her lightly. She didn't respond to it.

"Huh? No. Another woman."

Silence...

"A-human...? Someone...else...?" Inuyasha never saw it coming. He nodded. Big. Mistake.

Five minutes later...

"Who the heck was it?! How many were there?" Kagome bellowed, and he dodged another piece of crockery. A robe clad Kagome was busy hurling anything she could grab at her now half dressed and desperately dodging spouse. If he was a human or lacked battle honed reflexes, he'd be concussed by now!

"Kagome, she's gotta be dead now! Stop it!" Inuyasha swore as he tried to fasten his hakama and duck as she made her displeasure known. Damned jealous wench! He'd had no idea she'd take it like this! What the hell did he say that was so bad?

"You slimy, sneaky, rotten little-oh!" A basket came hurtling at his head.

"I hadn't met you yet! Hell, I hadn't met Kikyou yet! I'd think you'd be happy I thought you were better!" he again regretted ever saying anything as a stool was lobbed at him.

"What, were you comparing? I'll get you for this, Inuyasha!!" Her pack was flung next and he caught it, using it as an impromptu shield to cover his retreat as she came after him.

"Don't make me say it, Kagome! You don't do this to your mate!! It was over a century ago! Damn it, it didn't mean anything!" he yelled, as another crash echoed and she came storming out of the bedroom.

"I told you-" crash "I hate that term! I don't care if it meant anything!!"

tinkle

Shards of what had been bowls flew as they hit stone and all but exploded with the force she was throwing them with. She looked for more things to throw at him and hefted the biggest cooking pot they had, giving it an experimental swing with her eyes blazing. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched her warily. He'd never seen her so pissed off! "Crap!! I warned you! Osuwari!!" he snapped, and a there was a thud and a metallic whump as she and the pot hit the floor. He peeked around the pack again, to see Kagome lying flat on her face.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha scowled, approaching carefully and ready to dive for cover if he had to. Her head came up after a moment, and she bared her fangs and growled. "I'll say it again!" he told her, sounding anything but confident as he held out a hand in warning when Kagome's ears went flat.

"If it didn't mean anything, why'd you bring it up!" It wasn't a question, but he started to answer it anyway. Until his survival instinct kicked in.

"Well, I...uh..."

"You-you-if you ever so much as think about, look at, or sniff another woman I'll make you regret the day you were born!! Is that clear?" she growled, getting to her feet and panting as he backed away again.

A quick nod.

Kagome closed her robe properly and scowled, looking around the formerly tidy home that was now strewn with debris. Baka!

"I'm going to go take a bath now, alone, and calm down," she informed him, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Kagome still was furious, but tried to get some control. Baka! She'd married a baka!!

"What? Not till you apologize for wrecking our fucking home and clean up this damned mess you just made, wench!"

"BAKA! You started it, so you can clean it up!!" Kagome went for the pot again, and he dove for it.

"I didn't throw anything!! Why the hell are you so pissed off!?" he demanded, glaring.

"You-you-you didn't even try with me until I changed, two timer! And then you tell me you were with other women! Mortal women, no less! Why do you think?" she yelled, nose to nose, both crouching and with a hand on the cooking pot handle, pulling. The metal was warping under the pressure.

"Huh? Kagome, I respected you, why would I have done that? I wanted to marry you not-dishonor you!! You don't do that with decent women!" Inuyasha answered, and she stared at him in annoyance. But finally she did let go of the pot handle-to his relief.

"What's that supposed to mean, decent women?" she asked suspiciously, and he gulped. Thinking fast, he said the only thing that could've saved him.

"I love you, I didn't love her. I only love you, you jealous, baka wench!" Kagome frowned.

"Prove it," she said at last.

"Prove-heh," her spouse grinned and kissed her thoroughly.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru was a terror. Sango and Miroku knew it, knew too that he was headed for Inuyasha's territory in order to-extract payment. The monk had felt the barrier go down, had known what that likely meant when Jaken had told them to pack not long after. Miroku had desperately tried to convince his bride to flee, to run away on Kirara and save herself, but she wouldn't. He had to go, and he knew it. No way both of them could get away. But Sango would not live without honor or her new husband.

Her honor was already tarnished enough. If she fled, she would be shamed and alone, and if she died for it, so be it. They would be together at least. Ah-uhn flew beside them as they led the youkai lord to his packmate, with a slightly worried Rin and a very upset Jaken on the dragon's back. Now, they finally approached the valley by air, having gone at full speed the entire time. The inu youkai ignored the weariness of the humans, even his child's, from the punishing pace he set to reach his packsister.

Lord Sesshomaru had no patience for mortal frailty at the moment.

So it was that they arrived early in the morning two days later. A glance at a large, scotched area outside it, clearly a battlefield, made the youkai Lord's heart sink behind his mask, and he growled, gripping the third blade he carried, that he had collected from his private apartments before he left the keep to save her.

So. His packsister was in danger here! Unworthy baka, could not even protect her for a mere few days!! But he found a pair of hanyou standing at the canyon entrance to the valley, waiting with no little confusion. The scent of her pack leader had been on the wind as they'd been...making up, and the couple barely had time to untangle from each other and dress, wondering what was wrong!

All was peaceful? Kagome was here, and unharmed? Sesshomaru scowled, sniffing as he landed lightly with the rest in front of him. He drew Toujikin and glared at the humans slumped on Kirara.

"Do not interfere," he told them as he strode forward. Sesshomaru's eyes were fixed on the green and white troll kimono clad female who knelt before him, bow in hand, neck turned slightly in submission. He noted without interest the furious expression on his brother's face, who hadn't cared for being interrupted during what Kagome called their 'honeymoon'. Inuyasha had been looking forward to doing other things at the moment then dealing with Sesshomaru. He'd been thinking he had days before he had to face him.

"My Lord, you are-" a puzzled Kagome broke off when he sheathed the sword, gestured for her to rise, and took her chin in his hand, sniffing. What he found wasn't pleasant news at that moment.

His brother's scent was imprinted all over her. He glared at the pissed off looking Inuyasha. The same with him, he could tell from here. So-they'd mated? But the bond...why then had she been in such danger? If he had dishonored her...tricked her somehow or some such foolishness, he would die as slowly as the youkai could devise. Sesshomaru tried to think, to let her presence and scent soothe him and clear his mind of his fury.

"Explain," he ordered. Lady Kagome frowned. She scented his distress and saw the worry under the poker face, and wanted to kick him, and herself for not thinking. The Dokueki! Oh, darn. Fury too, Kagome knew it. Something had gone terribly wrong, she knew that...more than this...but for now-overprotective Inutaisho! And now she had two of them on her hands as her spouse's outrage washed over her nose. Oh, goody.

"With respect, my Lord is the one who owes an explanation. Did my Lord not think my suitor, now my-mate, able to attend to my safety? To be sure there was a Dokueki, my Lord, but it was slain by Inuyasha as the rules of courtship required...two days ago. All is well here, the courting was done properly, and you have arrived well before the appointed day," Kagome said formally and innocently, hands folded into her sleeves, as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He knew that tone. She'd done something sneaky, that he would not approve of, he knew it, and she knew he knew it. Two days before had been her night of weakness...what had she done?

"Feh. Guess not," Inuyasha grumbled, and she wanted to hit him, who all but growled at the youkai Lord when he touched her. His glare screamed 'hands off!' at his brother, who returned the angry stare with distain as he looked down his nose at his shorter sibling. He would touch his packsister as he pleased. Mated to a baka or not.

Sango and Miroku both looked intensely relieved. Nothing like the lifting of a possible death sentence to lighten your mood.

"I will inspect the marks," Sesshomaru said, face impassive.

Kagome lifted her hair and pulled back her collar, as did Inuyasha-with a smug grin of possessiveness. They both bore the small, brand like marks of Inu youkai mates. A pair of bites, given at the correct times during the pair's first mating, that on Inu turned into a matched set of symbols of their union, representing both mates. An outline of a crescent moon and an arrowhead crossing on top of it.

Sesshomaru saw it, and his eyes widened slightly. The arrowhead was Kagome's youkai mark...the other was the mark of a scion of the ruling House of the Western Inu. No other than a blood descendant of Lord Inutaisho would leave it. In truth...he found it unpleasant, visual evidence of the fact that this ill-mannered baka was of the same lineage. On one side, in any case. Disturbing.

"The witness," he said with a barely suppressed growl. Choose wisely, he'd asked of her...had she? So Lord Sesshomaru held out his hand for the flea. His father's faithful servant, his childhood tutor, just as Myouga had been sent to be Inuyasha's...when their father had foolishly run to his death for the sake of a mortal female.

Myouga sighed and hopped into his former student's hand. Having given them privacy after Kagome had accepted him, he'd stayed outside the lair afterwards. The flea frowned in no little surprise, Sesshomaru's blood...didn't have the sour bitterness it once had, he could smell it. Only the almost spicy tang of the poison inherited from his mother. Odd. He gathered himself and spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is all true. Most remarkable, actually, Lady Kagome using her own aura to assist my Lord with this-Dokueki. It allowed him to use the kaze no kizu-"

"Did she?" Sesshomaru's eyes bored into his packsister, who smiled painfully. Oh darn it...she was in for it now!

"All of the proper rules were followed, my Lord Sesshomaru. The courting was in all ways honorably concluded. I swear it was so. Lady Kagome chose to accept my Lord of her own will," Myouga said carefully. He had never lied to Lord Sesshomaru...and wouldn't now. Both youkai, inu and flea, knew that.

"I see," Sesshomaru tossed the flea to his master, and while Myouga perched on Inuyasha's shoulder holding his hair for balance, he turned to study his half brother. Finally, after a moment, he inclined his head. "The surety is released," he said flatly, and gestured for Jaken to return their weapons, strapped to Ah-uhn. As the Imp did so, Kagome frowned. He should technically wait until Inuyasha...what was he doing?

"Come," he said coldly to Kagome, and his packsister gripped Inuyasha's arm.

"My Lord-" Kagome began tightly, and he frowned.

"We must speak," he told her, and she looked worried, letting go of her hanyou and frowning at the tone and odd behavior. He always followed formalities at times like this.

"Sure, but-" her hand gestured to Inuyasha.

"He will remain here," he ordered, and Inuyasha nodded stiffly. He'd want to check on her. He hated it-that Kagome was in part his brother's...but understood.

"I'll stay here and help Sango and Miroku, Kagome," her mate told her, eyeing the humans worriedly. They looked exhausted, if Sesshomaru had hurt them...Kagome wasn't going to be able to save his brother.

Kagome smiled at him as she turned, and led her pack leader deeper into the valley.

"Ah, that was a less pleasant trip then I expected. But I have to offer my congratulations!" Miroku said with a smile, tucking a cloth wrapped stack of ofuda into his sleeve and gripping his staff like an old friend as he looked around the valley from the canyon mouth. Kirara mewed tiredly and yawned, turning into her smaller form.

"Eh...couldn't have done it without you two, you know. Thanks," Inuyasha said with a shy grin that was returned by both humans, even as he glanced in the direction they'd gone.

"I'm sure they...have a lot to discuss," Miroku reassured him tiredly. They'd seen the keep go on alert when they left but didn't know why. From the shouts, it wasn't because of them or Inuyasha. The hanyou scowled as he looked them over.

"Damn it! Sango, Miroku, are you alright? This is our fault, we forgot the damned packbond would alert him when that thing came at us!"

"We'll be fine, Inuyasha. It's been...a hard few days, but-" Sango flushed and smiled at Miroku, "mostly good ones," she finished, sheathing her blades and holding Hiraikotsu and a cloth bundle containing her tajiya tools tightly. Sango had felt naked without them.

Inuyasha got a good whiff and stared from one to the other, wide eyed. What had happened while they were together?? Their scents were all mixed together on the surface! Like his and Kagome's now...

Sango looked down and her blush deepened, so she missed it when Inuyasha-held two fingers out a moment at his side and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Miroku grinned and returned it, and then flicked his in a quick sequence. He seemed to be tallying something. The hanyou grinned back.

"Um...a lot happened while you were here, my friend. It seems like everything will be alright, that's a relief at least. You know my lovely bride, Sango," the monk said with a delighted grin that was returned as Inuyasha congratulated them, exchanging a look. Oh yeah, they'd talk later.

"Come on inside, you can rest up and tell me what happened. I'll get you something to eat," he offered, eyeing the strange kid and the imp that belonged to Sesshomaru. "Along with you two," Inuyasha added with a frown. What was his brother talking to her about? And what was up with the girl he kept with him? Miroku was sure she was meant to be his mate...

"That sounds good. We could use a rest," Sango agreed as the girl came to her side. Rin knew Sango at least, and she was the only one not looking towards the two who had left. Normal little girls would be whining about now. That they were hungry, and tired, and hadn't been greeted by their distracted aunts...but she was the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru. Aunt Kagome and Father would talk, and return. She would wait for them. It was simple.

"Come on, Jaken." She told the imp on Ah-uhn before she looked up at Inuyasha. Her proper uncle, she supposed now. Aunt Kagome was undoubtedly correct to choose him. Rin had limitless faith in her family.

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha," Rin told him with a smile, making him wince. Damned title.

"Don't call me that, kid," he said shortly, and Rin simply nodded her understanding.

"I don't need rest!" Jaken fussed, and the hanyou scowled.

"Then you can tend Ah-uhn, Master Jaken. Guests are supposed to be polite," Rin told him seriously as an irked Inuyasha lead them inside. People all over his well hidden lair...great. They'd have to camp outside, he figured, it was more of a two person place.

"Uh...don't mind the mess," he managed lamely as Miroku poked some of the debris away with an eyebrow up. The hanyou swore to himself...and grabbed the broom.

Meanwhile...

"No! I don't believe it!" Kagome was shaking her head in denial as her Lord filled her in on Yotogi's news, after getting reamed in Sesshomaru's cool, incisive style for her actions with the Dokueki. She'd thought she caught a faint whiff of wolf on the one that had come after them here...but not Kouga! He wouldn't do it.

"Then provide me with another explanation," Sesshomaru said, sitting on a rock with a frown as she knelt at his feet, looking up with grief in her eyes.

"I...I don't know! But-" she gestured helplessly.

"I require your assistance, packsister. Your insight," he rose, and so did she.

"We have to investigate. We have to make sure. This is the worst time, though, we have other things to see to. But at least we'll have-" she broke off, and he noted Kagome was touching her mating mark.

"He is not yet pack." She winced and looked away, seeing his plan. No! Sesshomaru looked at her intently, and asked it. "Your choice. Was it the right one? Are you...certain of it?"

Kagome looked into his eyes, ran her arms up the inside of her sleeves, and sighed.

"It was the only choice," Kagome said quietly.

"Was it?" he asked, and considered her. She was thinking hard, he saw, and deeply troubled. As troubled as he was at the moment. Sesshomaru had the feeling events were moving around him, beyond his control.

"For us...yes," Kagome told him.

"For the Clan?" She didn't answer right away. She knew what he meant. "Kagome-" he began, and she heard his tone, making her snap as she interrupted him.

"Sesshomaru." He lifted an eyebrow as he saw...ahhhh...his packsecond. Not the newly mated and much in love female who'd met him at the canyon. Here was the frequently innovative and devious female he relied upon these days. "We need him. The Tetsusaiga alone makes him too valuable to allow loose, if that is the reason you need to hear. That fang belongs within the Clan. With him, with Sango and Miroku, Rin is safer. I am safer. The pack and the Clan are stronger. With him, with them, we can protect that which is ours better."

"You dare suggest we are weak? That we need mere humans to assist us?" he growled.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm saying it!" she challenged, and his eyes hardened.

"You say I have failed my Clan, allowed us to falter and sink to that point." There was a bitterness under the correct tone, one that cut to her heart as he looked away.

"No! Never. We wouldn't be here if you had. Sesshomaru, listen to me. No Lord could be more devoted to his people, but you've said it yourself, we are weakened now. Too many assaults over the winter, not even you and I could stop all of them! Sango helped then, didn't she? My Lord and pack leader is not such a baka he'll turn aside the truth! Not the one I know. We can't afford a prolonged conflict. But with Inuyasha, with the others, we can stop it now if we have to," Kagome told him, laying a hand on his arm.

"Perhaps. But Inuyasha-you are his now," he broke off and felt his empty sleeve. Sesshomaru could not ask it...but had to know. Know where her loyalties were now.

"My place is with you. So you must complete the ritual now, adopt him, and we all go." Sesshomaru frowned and didn't respond, but did look at her.

"Your-darned pride! We'll need help! Who knows how many Dokueki there are, even if the wolves are innocent and no one's controlling them or something? I know you, my Lord. You planned to drop off the surety, make sure I couldn't follow you by not having him present himself yet, and go after Kouga alone once you saw our marks so Rin, Jaken and I were out of it. Not happening. I won't let you, we fight together, stand together. We are pack. No one comes between us. You trust him enough to protect us, you can do this! I'll be there too, at both your sides where I belong," Kagome said fiercely, tightening her grip.

"No one?"

"No one. I promise," Kagome told him after a moment, sighing gently in understanding. This would be very hard on him...both of them. But she believed they could do it.

"If you insist on this course, I...will accept your advice and act accordingly," he said slowly. Kagome grinned up at him, and he winced as she impulsively hugged him. An arm went awkwardly around her, her unseemly displays...even so, he hugged her back, taking in her scent again. He would not lose her. She had given him a promise. One he needed.

Now that he had a pack again...it was not as it had been. He had more than mere Clan who followed and depended on him never to err...who feared him and obeyed out of that fear and the fact that he was stronger. He now had a packmate who was willing to speak the truth, supported him out of affection and loyalty...cared for him as a brother. It would be too painful to lose her because she gave in to her heart's desire. But he could never have asked her outright.

The Lord of the Western Inu could not admit to such fears...but Sesshomaru, Inu youkai...he had to know.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I'm so proud of you," Kagome said happily, and he frowned again in warning before he detached her from his side.

"Do not expect all to be perfection, packsister."

"I don't. Believe me. But...this is best. For all of us. Come on. Time to do this," Kagome took his hand and tugged.

"What? We have discussed your humor, Kagome. I must consider-"

"I'm not watching you both poke at each other. You'll end up going at it, and I can't let either of you hurt the other. Best to do it now! Before you two get cold feet. Come on," she smiled and led the fearsome youkai Lord to his appointment with his brother.

"Inuyasha...he will have much trouble dealing with you. You are intemperate, stubborn. Not submissive as a mate should be," Sesshomaru commented as he-was not dragged. Merely walked more slowly.

"Yep. I'm his wench, you know," she winked, and he shook his head.

"You are a magnificent bitch, Kagome," he told her, and she growled."A female Inu, of course. Only a human would take insult from it," he told her dryly.

"Ha ha. Very funny," she shot back. Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"Undoubtedly, you have not been practicing as well. That will be rectified," he commented, and there was a groan.

Sesshomaru smiled behind her back.

(To be continued...)

Revised Author's Notes-It was kinda disappointing to have to leave so much of the way Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship developed out, but putting it in would have made the story extremely unwieldy and unbalanced. It was a bit of a worry of mine that readers wouldn't feel I had gone into how it started enough. I have a companion piece going up here soon, 'Blood and Snow', where I finally get to go into how it came to be.

I hope you're enjoying so far! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo'


	24. The Hunt part 1

Chapter 24- The Hunt-part 1

I don't own Inuyasha or related characters, nor do I make money from same.Recap: Sesshomaru's arrived, and he and Inuyasha are at a crossroads. Kagome and Inuyasha have learned of Miroku and Sango's marriage. What about the wolf youkai they believe are behind the attacks? Read on!

Manga Spoiler warning! Kouga has a shiny new toy in this chapter, if you haven't read the manga, be aware it's a spoiler!

Another day, more youkai to kill.

"Hah!" Kouga slashed with grim pleasure, the Goraishi caught the light as he took out another of the pathetic youkai who'd decided to work for the bitch Ayami.

"Cowards!" The five youkai blades that encased his fingers flicked out as he flexed his hand, the chains along the back of his hand slid slickly along his skin. The blades felt weightless, like an extension of his arm and will. But...they didn't work on the damned snakes. Close work only, the Goraishi. Damned elders! Give him these, tell him to clear out the Dokueki and kill Ayami...and they were worse than useless on the things! Sure, he'd get one, and then it's poison'd get him. Some help he'd be to the Clan then. Like he needed them to tell him to kill the little bitch anyways.

Damn it.

Kouga took out the last of the small group, making sure to get them all. The more they cleared out, the less were left to prey on the Clan or spy for her. He glanced up at the sun, not much daylight left. They'd have time to get home at least, even with the three down with hurts from the melee. They were getting sneakier. But none had died today. That was a small comfort at least.

"Alright! Get the wounded! I'll take point myself. Come on, get moving!" he barked, and the rest of the hunting party collected the weapons and the injured, while another shouldered the meal they had come for, and they began to return home. Kouga relaxed the youkai blades, and they retracted into their wristband.

Normal tactics just weren't working. They were losing by inches. Something had to be done. Soon. He knew it.

"He'll never go for it," Hakkaku hissed, both of them had a mad notion, insane, but...things were desperate. Though they didn't know the saying, they knew such times called for desperate measures.

"Well...what else can we do? If we don't say anything-and he comes up with it alone-or he finds out-"

"He might eat us anyways, right? Better to take a chance with a Dokueki," the wolf looked scared, and well he should.

"Yeah. But...we'll try it, I guess," Ginta said sadly. The pair had been chosen by others of the pack to be the bearers of bad news and possibly the most hair brained notion ever offered, and it wasn't comforting.

Kouga would kill them, if he liked them or not. They knew it. They just knew it.

A weary Kouga perched on the ledge that opened onto the caves his particular pack called home. His eyes swept the area with a frown. Gauging the temper of his folk, he knew things were far too tense. Too many damned losses! Too many attacks, they'd been penned in by that outcast bitch and her pet Dokueki and youkai too scared to stand on their own anymore, who'd chosen to ally with her after Naraku was taken down.

No wolf cared to be cornered.

Something had to be done, and done soon to break the rough stalemate. Everyday Ayami breathed was one too many. Every day she breathed, his people were paying the price for it. More than one had given him looks too near challenge lately for his comfort. Kouga needed to ensure his control was secure, for himself, for his people...and for his future mate.

Without the jewel shards, he'd had to reestablish his dominance, prove he earned it himself, deserved it without the shards in his legs granting him their power. He had, but he hadn't enjoyed it. He was many things, but he did love his people. Between the Birds of Paradise, Kagura, and now the Dokueki...there was a lot less to love. They hadn't had time to build up their strength again, and it showed.

These were their mountains though. Kouga took in their beauty and his shoulders slumped slightly. They would hold them to the last, had paid too much for them not too, too much blood had been shed. Now, they didn't dare travel in anything but large packs, worse than the days when the Birds had been the problem. They didn't have the freedom promised by the beauty of the mountains now.

Restoring that promise was his responsibility.

A glance up, and he straightened as a pair of scents crossed his nose. Hakkaku and Ginta. Friends, allies, packbrothers. His most faithful. They sat near him, testing his temper. Kouga wasn't a peaceful wolf, if he had been, he never would've become Lord. They'd been testing the waters for him, and what they found...wasn't good. The wolves were losing faith in him, because a mere female outcast had been making them suffer. The idea that had sprung from those most loyal, from some of the others in the pack...might be their best chance.

But he really, really, really wasn't going to like it.

"Kouga?" Ginta asked carefully, and he frowned.

"What?" he demanded.

"Uh...well, Kouga..."

"Spit it out. What's eating you two? I said not to bother me unless it's important. It better be. So talk," he asked again, eyes hard.

"Well-we-it's-" Ginta couldn't say it, and Hakkaku sighed.

"Look, you'll probably eat us for it, but-some of us were talking, and we think we...could have an idea."

"That'd be a first. Spill it, or get back inside with the others and quit wasting my time," Kouga ordered.

"Um, You know, no one's gotten through the passes since Fall, Kouga. We were thinking-we could try again," he offered, and his packbrother nodded.

"And? We'll do it, just takes a little more work. A few more youkai to clear out and then we'll be able to flank her. No trouble."

"Well, we think-we should get some help, because it is trouble, and if we can get out, we should try it. Please don't kill us!" Ginta managed.

"Help?" Kouga got up, and grabbed Ginta by the collar. "What kind of help?" he asked, face inches away as he spoke rather mildly. Oh, they were in for it!

"Uh-uh-"

"Spill it!!" he barked, giving him a shake.

"Inuyasha's. Those other people with our little sister," Hakkaku answered, and he nearly fled.

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me!! We don't need the help of a damned hanyou mutt who won't back off from my woman! You want me to bring Kagome here? You want me to risk her??" he snarled, hurling the unfortunate Ginta to the ground. The wolf slid across the stone and winced away.

"They killed Naraku, Kouga! We heard that just before the passes got blocked! After that, these things should be a snap!" Hakkaku offered, as his pack leader growled.

"Exactly! They took my vengeance! They-damn it! Get out of here before I kill you both!" he roared at the cowering pair. Kouga growled as they fled, and slammed his fist into the ground as he dropped into a crouch, fuming. But the idea, once planted...didn't go away over the next few days. Spears and nets weren't as useful as-ofuda. That big boomerang the tajiya had...that damned sword the muttface used, that could break barriers, shot those Kaze no Kizu. All distance weapons, and that had been strong enough to take Naraku down. Damned strong weapons, trained and skilled fighters. What they needed. Damn.

Plus...spiritually charged arrows. Kagome could help. Would help. He knew that. Would make the rest help...but she'd be in danger. He'd have to be the one to ask. Pride was wrestling with necessity in the wolf. They didn't need outside help, damn it! It was their territory. They held it against anybody who came for it.

But he intended to take her as mate. Kagome could help, as his future mate, she would just be helping her future Clan and pack. Just like with the Birds of Paradise. Might even make the elders sweeten to the idea. Not that it mattered to him if they didn't like that idea. She was his, and that was it.

The rest of that odd group wouldn't let her go into danger alone, not that she'd be alone, but he knew how their minds worked. If they weren't there, she was alone. They'd come too. All he had to do was go to Kagome, grab her, and bring her back here. They'd follow, and likely blow through anything in the way doing it. She'd understand and help him. But that meant-getting out of the box Ayami put them in, and returning with a human safely. Had to be done. As for Ayami, he'd kill her personally, and afterwards, when the battle was done, Kagome'd be here already. It'd save him a trip to collect her. If the mutt didn't like it and didn't back off then, well...he glanced at the Goraishi.

If he had to, they'd let him settle the score his way.

Kouga realized he'd made his decision. He would go. But first...he had to get there. Then, he had to find them fast. Fastest way was through the lynx and inu territories to the village they liked so much. Through that Yotogi baka's lands. But it meant slipping through Ayami's blockade at one of the strongest chokepoints and back again. But if anyone could do it, he was confident he would be the one.

What choice did he have?

A day later...as his wolves distracted her with two costly breakout attempts...feints dividing her forces, three wolves ran for it through a pass. Kouga, with Hakkaku and Ginta not far behind. Without his jewel shards, they could actually keep up. Especially after years of running full tilt just to keep him in sight. They'd refused to leave him. Inwardly, it was warming to have company on the hunt again, even if he wouldn't admit it.

The Goraishi took out minor youkai as they made their way down the gauntlet, but half his attention was on his people fighting behind them. Kouga didn't have a lot of time, and he knew it. Ayami'd been content to box them, send Dokueki to feed on them, that might change when she found out he wasn't there.

It took far longer than normal with more than one close call...but the mountains were at their backs at last. They were out, and loping through the Lynx territory, worried as no challenge was presented. It took another day to realize...there was no one to offer one, any remaining had pulled back to their strongholds. Much like the wolves themselves. Kouga felt a chill fear crawl along his spine, but he didn't expect the same from Sesshomaru. Crazier than his brother the mutt, strong too. The Inu-he'd bet they were still kicking. Canines, not cats. Even if they were second rate hounds, too humanlike to suit. Domesticated.

(to be continued...)


	25. The Oath part 2

Chapter 25- The Oath-part 2

Nope, don't own Inuyasha!

Recap: Kouga's on his way, as yet unaware of the events of Fall and Winter, much less of Kagome's hanyou or pack status. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have an appointment. Will he submit and swear allegiance to his elder brother? Can he? Can Sesshomaru not snap his neck if he does? Read on!

When Kagome and Sesshomaru came back to the lair, Kagome pulling him along without seeming to, they saw everyone was inside. She winced. This wasn't going to be easy...none of it. But it had to be.

"Um..." she began as her mate came back out, catching their shifting location by scent. He seemed to steel himself, and his brother gestured for him to come over, releasing Kagome's hand to do so.

"Myouga as well," Sesshomaru directed, and nodded in clear dismissal to Kagome. The act made Inuyasha want to deck him, giving her orders! Damn him. Probably best...if she didn't see this though.

"My Lord?"

"Remain here, attend to the mortals," her pack leader said with finality, and to her surprise-her mate nodded agreement as he approached.

"Go on, Kagome. We'll...be back soon," Inuyasha took her hand a moment, squeezed it, and she-watched them walk away, heart sinking with worry. She'd had no choice but to stay behind when Sesshomaru ordered it.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin poked her head out the lair as she called to her, and the hanyou reluctantly turned and went inside to see her friends.

Not two minutes later, there was a happy yelp as they told her of the marriage, and much hugging. For the moment, she was distracted.

Again, two brothers walked silently side by side, staring straight ahead. Finally, at the far end of the valley, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at his younger sibling with disapproval written all over him.

"She faced a Dokueki without a weapon because of your foolishness, did she not?" he said coldly. It wasn't a question, even if it was framed as one.

"I told her not to! If you know her, you know damn well she's crazy when it comes to that stuff. What my mate does-"

"Is my concern. She is my kinswoman and packmate, under my protection."

"Feh. Some protection! You sent her out after those things and who knows what else, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked.

"She was my packsecond. She did her duty, in an exemplary fashion," Sesshomaru informed him, and Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. He stepped back, eyes suspicious.

"Was? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do not play the fool," his brother replied.

Gripping the Tetsusaiga, the hanyou frowned, and Sesshomaru watched his half brother try to work it out. Dense. So very dense...what did Kagome see in this baka child...why had Father given him the Tetsusaiga? It should have been his, to protect the Clan, to become truly powerful...not the useless Tenseiga. He found his teeth were on edge with tension, the familiar combination of anger, annoyance...and emotions he really couldn't name when he faced his half brother. Sesshomaru was unsure of what they were.

"Kneel," he ordered with no little satisfaction, deciding not to wait until he grasped the import of what he'd said.

Sesshomaru had no wish to wait the day he suspected it would require.

Inuyasha's mouth went dry. Damn it! He thought he had days left! But he was here, had heard from the witness and seen the marks, let the surety go...it was time. Sesshomaru had upheld his part of the claim in every particular. It was his turn.

"Myouga. Witness," his half brother ordered, studying him as the flea jumped clear and watched. Could he really do it? Could-either of them? Myouga trembled, wondering.

Sesshomaru refused to wait to complete the ritual now that his hand had been forced by Kagome. On some level he wasn't sure he'd be able to bring himself to this point again, nor would he permit his packsister to be mate to a loner for a moment longer than necessary. Too dangerous. She was correct as well, they would undoubtedly engage in combat if they stayed near each other. The division of her loyalties should that happen would be an unnecessary cruelty. Inuyasha had already put her in danger once...more than once in the past, as had he...he could annul the mating...but she would never forgive him.

He'd given her the choice, and she had chosen. For all of them. All Sesshomaru could do was trust her. To play it out, as she'd said once. If his half brother could begin it in the first place, that is.

Inuyasha told his knees twice to bend. They still weren't answering. Everything in him said no, never! Hanyou were never accepted by their youkai kin. Or the human. He knew it, had lived his life in defiance and loneliness because of it. Orphaned, there was no one who would accept him, he was an outsider. Unfit.

Never being on the inside...emotion warred with reason...Kagome was a hanyou now. Accepted, and adopted. Kagome was a packmember, hell, Lead Female, he'd pursued a force claim and known he would have to do this if she accepted him. That didn't help him now, not at the moment of truth. If he knelt, there was no guarantee he'd ever rise again.

Sesshomaru watched the very visible struggle, curious. Just when he was sure his brother would completely balk...the youkai's eyes widened.

Inuyasha-knelt.

Stiffly, slowly, resistance in every line of him, but he knelt before his elder brother. The soft thud of his knees hitting the dirt was too loud...even if it was almost inaudible. A slightly shaking hand pulled the sheathed Tetsusaiga free and set it slowly before him on the ground. All he could see was a pair of warm golden brown eyes, a loving smile...he was even starting to appreciate her ear thing now that he had hers to touch.

He could do this, would do this. For her. She'd taken him back, trusted him to be able to handle this. Like some baka hero, able to do anything. He looked up, and defiantly shook his hair back over his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slowly lifted his chin, the cords of his neck stood out with tension, his heart pounded, his damned ears were quivering, he could feel it...as he-showed throat.

Sesshomaru was thunderstruck. It was...not as satisfying to see as he'd expected. It felt nothing like it should have. There was no satisfaction. No feeling of rightness. No sense of dominance. This was freely offered, not taken or forced. There was no victory here. At least-no victory of his.

Most unexpected. He hesitated...and forced himself to ask the ritual words instead of just snapping the offered throat as he'd longed to more than once over the years. The clearest, cleanest, easiest solution. Several of those times he'd imagined Inuyasha dying at his hand had been in the last two days. Sesshomaru thought of a kind, sorrowful young hanyou female, his assistant, advisor...sister in all but blood. Rin's aunt, as they called it. She protected him and his child. His Clan. Had been loyal over and over again, earned that mark pendant and her position at his side more than once on her own merit.

He'd given his word to her. She trusted him. She had promised she would not place her love for Inuyasha over her loyalty to him, given him reasons to accept this, reasons a youkai Lord could understand and present to himself as a victory, not a concession. Not a weakness. He...cared for her. Family. Pack.

What had been denied the hanyou kneeling before him by his brother...

"Do you, Inuyasha, of the family..." there was a pause. Hard amber gold eyes the same color as his own-as their Father's-were staring up at him from under the same silver white hair and dark brows...Sesshomaru still had to force it out. The shame of it, the scandal. The coloring was Father's, but the features belonged to Izayoi. Her mortal taint was all over him, every time he saw Inuyasha, he saw the woman who'd ruined his pack and brought Father low...

"Inutaisho, offer yourself to my pack and my clan, to...serve both for the rest of your days?" There was no real confidence in the question, an undercurrent of curiosity, of dismay...this was for her. For Rin. For the Clan...the Dokueki and their probable allies...he had to...for Kagome...for himself. For their beloved Father.

Sesshomaru had worshipped their Lord Father. Until he showed himself to have frailties...weakness. Inuyasha dared call him 'the old man'. Father would have been pleased by it, amused, but it was disrespectful. Sesshomaru looked more like their Father, yes...but Inuyasha had his personality. Even the fighting style was similar...not that the hanyou before him knew that.

In those things, Sesshomaru took after his late, beloved Mother. The mother Inutaisho had not loved enough to stay loyal to the memory of. Father had betrayed her and him to a mortal woman, a frail little mortal, helpless, not even a warrior. In just slightly less than two years after he met her-Father was gone. A youkai not much older than his younger brother was now had become a Clan Lord, when he'd never expected to be without finding a way to defeat his Father, without proving himself. To himself.

Inuyasha licked his lips as the silence stretched again.

"I...do." For her. They both could almost hear it echo. There was something remarkable about Kagome. She had the most amazing talent when it came to drawing people to her, making them feel like they could do more than they ever would attempt alone. Without her, this day would have never come, and they both knew it. A little ex-mortal hanyou had managed something even Lord Inutaisho could not arrange.

A clawed hand grasped Inuyasha's throat tightly. Hands clenched into fists where they rested on his thighs as the hanyou's eyes bored into the Lord's. Sesshomaru held the tense neck a moment, hand involuntarily tightening further...his little half brother. Inuyasha didn't flinch, expecting this. Rejection. His beloved mate would grieve, but he'd tried, damn it! He'd had some small time with her at least. He wasn't dying alone and unloved. He'd had a mate, someone who truly loved him. His friends, their friends...his killer...would look after her.

Sesshomaru had to admire the courage he saw in Inuyasha at that moment. He accepted whatever would come. Had made this leap for his mate. Admirable. No signs of a dangerous youkai aspect rising...as though his whole self was committed to whatever course came. He didn't know Inuyasha had become a full youkai for an instant when he marked his mate, that part of him was why he could kneel now without changing. Because on a deep level, it was the only way to keep her and he knew it. The only way to have the pack and sense of belonging an Inu youkai-needed. As his humanity accepted this was the price for her to remain by his side always.

Youkai lived for mates, killed for mates...and died for them sometimes. Particularly a hanyou who'd never expected to find one as long as he was both human and youkai. Who'd never dreamed he could ever claim her once he'd met and fell for a silly young time-traveling miko...who'd loved him, and made him feel whole.

"I...find you worthy of a place in my pack, my clan. Let it be known, you are second son of Lord Inutaisho, brother and packmate of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Inu youkai and the Western Lands," another pause, Inuyasha was staring so now...a gasp from one side from the flea... "Packsecond and Second Lord, heir of the Clan of the Western Inu, mate of Lady Kagome, Lead Female of my pack," Sesshomaru looked bemused as Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Myouga gaped in shock. What else could he have done, besides kill him or divorce them?

If one did something...one did so properly. If he was to have his half brother by his side, it would be as his brother. The Sons of Inutaisho, as disturbing as it was.

The titles he'd just bestowed were far from empty, and they both knew it. Inuyasha had never imagined this...Sesshomaru's hand came off his neck and he found he wasn't breathing, hadn't been for awhile. The hanyou forced air in and wanted to feel his neck to make sure he wasn't having a bizarre dream in the split second it would take for his neck to be snapped or the slower death from having his windpipe crushed...

"I hold your life, and will use you wisely, long may you run with our pack," his brother spoke as he released him, hand almost unable to do it in that moment, and with an awkward flip of fabric, drew a pendant from his empty sleeve.

"In token of this, you wear our mark, your mark," and a chain dropped around the hanyou's neck. When his brother touched it almost as defiantly as Inuyasha had shown throat, it glowed, as did the crescent on his forehead, completing the bond. They both stared at each other still, a bit taken aback at what they'd done here. Brothers in truth. Packmates. The one thing no Inu youkai fucked with, as a foul mouthed, brokenhearted hanyou had put it not long ago, not far from here.

Where a female hanyou had just choked on the tea she was nervously sipping as she felt a change...

"Rise, Lord Inuyasha. It is time you took your proper place...little brother." Sesshomaru said, slowly offering his hand. Little brother, it had always been used insultingly before, wasn't it? But...he'd just made him...oh, hell no!!

"I'm not your fucking packsecond, you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha roared, seizing his sword in one hand, the offered hand in the other and getting up. The words echoed across the valley, and several people started to grin in his lair. Kagome had been wiping up sputtered tea...she was so relieved she nearly fainted, a wide, joyful smile on her face, fangs flashing. Kagome was never prouder. Of both of them.

"You are my packsecond. You defeated my former one in honorable combat, did you not? I myself witnessed it. Thus the title is now yours," Sesshomaru said blandly. Inuyasha felt strange. There was a comfort here, an odd-understanding...a weird sort of...bond...?

The packbond! Crap. It was...real. But...

"I'm not your fucking heir either," Lord Inuyasha snarled.

"You are, until I should acquire a mate and produce offspring, and will begin to behave as one. Your language use, for example. Unacceptable," Sesshomaru said gravely, looking just as-uncomfortable. "Clearly, the flea failed to instruct you in such matters."

"Fuck that!"

"Our packsister, your mate, will be concerned. We shall go to her." They walked back together slowly, stiffly, not looking at each other. They were almost, no, they were embarrassed, uncomfortable and feeling incredibly awkward. In their own way...they'd had a comfortably wary and distant relationship, based on dislike and distrust. On injured pride and mutual fury and bitterness. That was how it had been. Now, that all had to change. Neither of them were truly ready for that hurdle.

Inuyasha frowned, pausing, arms folded.

"Why?" he asked his Lord and brother, one hand coming free to hold the mark pendant around his neck. He-was in a pack. A real Inu pack. The premier, ruling pack. His Father's pack. A Clan member. He was hanyou. This...didn't happen. But there it was in his hand, and he stared at it. Damn...

This, when the only mark he had needed was already around his neck. A golden heart...and now a silver moon. Now...he had it all. Friends. Mate. Pack. Rank. Acceptance. All because of his Kagome.

Getting everything you ever wanted, your deepest and most impossible wishes...was a truly terrifying thing.

"You are worthy, as the oath stated," Sesshomaru didn't turn, but he did stop.

"Screw that. Why? Her?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Not entirely," Sesshomaru allowed, and there was a hesitation, Inuyasha could see his discomfort even under his mask of impassivity because of the packbond. The bad thing was...Sesshomaru could read him just as easily.

Wasn't it bad?

"Well?" Inuyasha pressed, voice harsh.

Lord Sesshomaru turned, and Inuyasha saw something he'd never seen in his brother's face. Worry. Something had spooked him. Something bad enough to worry Sesshomaru-was nothing good.

"She-needs you. The...Clan will need you, and the Tetsusaiga. If I cannot prevent it, we will be at war with the Wolf Tribes, if we are not already. One I am...we are...uncertain we would win otherwise, without losing too many of our own people," he answered, as bluntly as Sesshomaru could. Inuyasha gaped. A Clan war?! With the mangy wolves? They-needed him? What the fuck was going on?? He said as much.

Lord Sesshomaru told him. All of it. Yotogi's warning. The assaults, the losses...Kouga...and the Dokueki. Damn it! He should've killed that little shit years ago!

"Come. We have much to discuss," Sesshomaru said, resuming his walk.

"No shit," the new heir to the Clan growled.

Neither of them would discuss it...couldn't articulate it...at least not now. Not as they walked together to the people who cared for them, friends, allies, family...but a door had closed. They could feel it. A chapter of their lives, all of their lives, was over. Much was coming, a journey over dangerous new ground with untested, cautious bonds to rely on as guidance.

When a door closes...another opens. Always. By fate or by choice, as time moves on, and events...

To be continued in 'Another Opens'.

Author's notes-Yes! The end of the first part at last.

This chapter was an amazing one to write. Sometimes, events are so important, so complex, that they deserve special highlighting, and this was one of them, with it's companion chapter. I hope you found it as satisfying to read as I did creating it. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


End file.
